El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: Sasuke es un cazador de vampiros destinado a proteger al portador del Kyuubi. Naruto deberá cargar con un peligroso destino a cuestas. ¿Ambos podrán lidiar con sus sentimientos encontrados?¿Podrá Sasuke contener su sed de sangre cerca de Naruto? SasuNaru
1. Kyuubi

**El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena**

**Summary:** Sasuke es un diestro cazador de vampiros destinado a proteger al portador del Kyuubi. Naruto es obligado a cargar con un destino del que apenas comprende su grandeza. ¿Ambos podrán lidiar con sus sentimientos encontrados?¿Podrá Sasuke contener su sed de sangre cerca de Naruto?... SasuNaru. Varias.

**Advertencia:** Éste fic contiene Shone-ai/Yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que no sea de tu agrado o seas una persona sensible, te recomiendo NO leerlo Ya están adevertidos NO se quejen después!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, todo es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a Shonen Jump, Pierrot y TV Tokio. Nada de lucro.

Dedicado a mi dulce hermanita, Viri-chan! Quien nunca ha dejado de consentirme desde que nos conocimos y de quien he recibido muchísimo apoyo moral para mis escritos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ****Kyuubi**

Konohagakure. Ese era el nombre del reino donde se había criado, el lugar al que pertenecía y al que estaría ligado por toda su vida. Su hogar actual se encontraba en la capital del reino. Vivía en el palacio y servía al Rey Sarutobi, Tercer herdedero del linaje Hokage.

Lo que más disfrutaba en el lugar era contemplar el atardecer y poder apreciar las decenas de colores y matices que el firmamento ofrecía durante el perfecto crepúsculo. Tenía una singular obsesión con el cielo rojo sangre que estaba presente en algunos atardeceres, un efecto tan penetrante y peculiar que incluso ciertas noches el negro cielo era teñido por aquel efecto carmesí. Él no se hartaba jamás de admirar aquellos espectáculos y, aunque algunos la tomaran como una idea disparatada, en esos momentos en que el rojo sangre se apoderaba del firmamento una sensación de poder y satisfacción le llenaban por todo el tiempo que el efecto durara.

* * *

Una niña con largas coletas castañas alcanzaba corriendo a un muchacho. Jadeaba agitada en medio del mercado. Ya era de noche y el olor nauseabundo que el lugar despedía debido al final de la jornada le asqueaba los sentidos. Muchos puestos ya habían sido levantados.

.- ¡Naruto!- gritó su infantil vocecita al localizar al aludido.- ¡Idiota! – le insultó al llegar a su lado.

.- ¡Ten Ten, no tienes derecho a insultarme!- se quejó el joven.- ¡Mira lo que tengo!- exclamó triunfal levantando una gran bolsa que contenía unas pequeñas frutitas negras.- Si no fuera por mí no hubiéramos conseguido…-

.- ¡Si no hubiera sido por ti, único fanático de los atardeceres, nunca se nos hubiera hecho tarde!- le reprochó la niña. El rubio abrió la boca para replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía argumentos con los cuales defenderse.

.- ¡Muévete o el viejo Sarutobi nos matará!- apremió el rubio contrariado.

Entonces volvieron a iniciar su agitada carrera hacia el palacio que se encontraba al otro lado de la gran capital.

* * *

Aquel elegante caballero levantó la vista y detuvo su paso. Se quedó estático y su nariz comenzó a olfatear profundamente el ambiente, se pasó el largo y lacio cabello detrás de la oreja y continuó analizando los aromas.

.-Sasuke-kun.- llamó la viperina voz del caballero al mismo tiempo que levantaba su fino bastón de madera negra con mango y contera de plata en dirección al camino que habían dejado atrás.- Algo o alguien se acerca.-

.-No es humano.- añadió su joven acompañante con voz áspera. Aquel muchacho semejaba a un hermoso espectro negro con piel tan blanca como leche. Sus ojos y su cabello azabache contrastaban delicadamente con esta palidez. No hacía falta mencionar que sus perfectos rasgos podían ser la exquisita obra de un diestro escultor. Aquel bello joven vestía totalmente de negro, incluyendo sus botas y su gabardina de cuero. Su mirada lucía totalmente opaca, carente de emoción alguna.- Su sangre desprende un aroma exageradamente fuerte… No soporto ese olor. Lo detesto-. Sasuke esbozó una mueca de molestia y le dio la espalda al camino despectivamente. Un rayo de luz lunar hizo brillar brevemente un pendiente plateado con forma de serpiente que adornaba la oreja derecha del joven.

.-Lo acompaña una niña…- el caballero seguía contemplando el camino de terracería. Ensanchó su macabra sonrisa y un par de filosos colmillos sobresalieron sobre sus labios.- Mi querido pupilo, ya sabes cuan curioso es tu maestro, sólo permíteme mirar… ¡Oh ahí van!- el maestro se recargó sobre su bastón y se acomodó su larga y pesada capa gris de terciopelo hacia atrás.

Sasuke no protestó y pudo divisar claramente a una niña castaña y a un chico que corría a su lado. Ambos vestían modestas yukata(1) azul marino y sandalias tatami(2). Al llegar a su lado, su maestro les detuvo con una señal de su huesuda mano.

.-Disculpen. ¿Serían tan amables de indicarnos el camino correcto para llegar al palacio?- preguntó amablemente el hombre.

.- Ahora mismo vamos en camino.- dijo el joven rubio mirando a ambos con suma curiosidad, sus azules ojos lucían fascinados. -¿Son extranjeros?-

.-Correcto, mi nombre es Orochimaru y este joven es mi aprendiz.- se presentó el hombre.

.- ¡Que ropas más raras traen puestas! ¡Y que acento más feo!- puntualizó la niña mirándoles con recelo.

.- ¡Ten Ten!- reprimió Naruto, pero Orochimaru no se ofendió en absoluto y soltó una discreta risa.- Tenemos prisa para llegar al palacio, síganos si pueden.- dijo Naruto a ambos extranjeros.

.-Claro que si.- sonrió el caballero mostrando aquella temible y afilada mandíbula.

* * *

Conforme se aproximaban más a la cima de la colina podían divisar con mayor claridad aquel imponente palacio de estilo japonés flanqueado por altísimas y magníficas pagodas, rematado con soberbios tejados verdes que brillaban bajo el claro de la luna. Toda la construcción estaba hecha con la más fuerte y fina madera que pudiera existir en el reino, incluso a un par de kilómetros de distancia podía percibirse el penetrante y característico aroma de esta exquisita madera. Majestuosos puentes rodeaban al palacio permitiendo un fluido y estable tránsito, pues un caudaloso río lo circundaba. Inmensas estatuas de fieros dragones vigilaban todas las entradas implacables mientras los kanji de fuego y fuerza adornaban orgullosamente todas las puertas de acceso.

.- ¡Ah!.- suspiró Orochimaru complacido, corriendo al lado del rubio.- Esto me trae recuerdos. ¿No te gusta, Sasuke-kun?-

.- ¿A esto llamas velocidad?- Por primera vez en todo el rato Sasuke habló dirigiéndose prepotentemente hacia Naruto quien no soportó tal actitud hacia su persona.

.- Si no te gusta, guíanos tú.- contestó el rubio con acritud.

.- ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun, no seas tan grosero, por favor!-

.- ¡Llegamos!- anunció la chillona voz de Ten Ten.

El palacio se alzaba impresionantemente delante de ellos con su majestuosa arquitectura oriental y ancestral. Tenían que atravesar uno de los puentes para poder acceder a la inmensa fortaleza de colores rojos y verdes. Naruto y Ten Ten pasaron por delante, dándose cuenta de que la madera del puente se encontraba mojada y peligrosamente resbaladiza.

Una silueta que cargaba una lámpara de aceite se acercaba hacia ellos. El rubio reconoció aquella sombra y su encantador rostro se iluminó al instante. Se echó a correr enseguida sin miramiento y al llegar al primer escalón, su sandalia resbaló peligrosamente debido al agua. Naruto perdió el equilibrio por completo, soltó la bolsa que cargaba y cayó de bruces al suelo desde el primer escalón hasta el último.

La figura de Sasuke se movió con una velocidad impresionante y con una habilidad aún más impresionante atrapó la bolsa que Naruto dejó caer, pasando a un lado del rubio al que miró caer torpemente.

.- ¡Aaaah!. ¡Duele!- se quejaba el rubio, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Sasuke ni se molestó en ayudarle.

.- ¡Naruto!. ¿Estás bien?- la silueta a la cual el rubio había querido alcanzar llegó a su lado. Era un hombre de piel morena y expresión amable.

.- ¡Iruka-sensei!- le saludó el ojiazul adolorido.

.- ¡Sasuke-kun! - le llamó la atención su maestro.- ¿Por qué no ayudaste a Naruto-kun? -

El moreno hizo un gesto de indulgencia y levantó la bolsa que había salvado.

.- Creí que las cerezas eran más importantes.-

.- ¡Eres un maldito idiota!. ¡Bastardo engreído quién te crees…-

.- ¡Naruto, que forma de tratar a este honorable invitado es esa! - le interrumpió Iruka con severidad.- Disculpenme por favor, mi nombre es Umino Iruka y estoy a su servicio durante su estancia en el palacio que espero les sea sumamente agradable.- el hombre hizo una reverencia cortés.- Por favor, caballeros, su carruaje llegó hace unos momentos. Síganme por favor.- e iluminó el empedrado camino con su lámpara.

Orochimaru asintió satisfecho y sacó un pañuelo blanco de sus bolsillos. Se acercó a Naruto, tomó su mano y limpió con suavidad las gotitas de sangre de un pequeño raspón que Naruto se había hecho en la caída.

.- Gracias por todo, Naruto-kun. Nos volveremos a ver durante estos días.- agradeció el caballero guardando su pañuelo en el bolsillo. El rubio le sonrió débilmente, aún adolorido.

.- Por aquí, por favor.- volvió a indicar Iruka.

.- Esta vez cuida mejor de las cerezas, dobe.- añadió Sasuke entregándole la bolsa. Naruto se mordió la lengua al sentir a Iruka mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

Ten Ten por fin apareció bajando las escaleras del puente con una sonrisa enorme. Miró a Naruto y no pudo contener las risotadas que aguantaba. La niña reía a pierna suelta.

.- ¡Que tonta eres, Ten Ten!... Vamos.- la niña asintió sin poder hablar debido a sus carcajadas.

* * *

.- ¡No puedo creerlo!. ¡Oh, es imposible!.- Orohicmaru se pasaba el pañuelo con el que había limpiado la sangre de Naruto por debajo de la nariz una y otra vez. Aspiraba el aroma que desprendían las diminutas gotitas de sangre.- Siéntelo, Sasuke-kun… No lo creo.- la cara del maestro mostraba un gesto de éxtasis, remarcando sus viperinos rasgos de una manera siniestra mientras se relamía los labios con su larga y rosada lengua. Acercó el pañuelo a su pupilo quien lo rechazó con un violento manotazo.

.- ¡Te he dicho que no soporto el olor de esa sangre, Orochimaru!-

* * *

.- ¡Pero que torpe eres, Naruto! - se burlaba todavía Ten Ten sonriendo divertida mientras mostraba su infantil dentadura en la que faltaban un par de dientes de leche.

El rubio se limitó a suspirar fastidiado. Se encontraban sentados en medio de las amplísimas cocinas del palacio que siempre estaban llenas de humo y vapor. La iluminación era excelente, pues el lugar estaba atestado de enormes candelabros y enormes velas desparramadas por todos los rincones. Había también un montón de ventiladores para liberar la mayor cantidad de humo y olores posible; sin embargo las cocinas se hallaban en las mazmorras del palacio y era una tarea casi imposible el eliminar completamente el abrasador calor y los cientos de aromas mezclados en él. Dentro de las cocinas siempre existía actividad pues los muchos cocineros, pinches, ayudantes y sirvientes parecían nunca descansar en medio de aquel caos lleno de sonoros ruidos y voces; vertiginosos desórdenes; aromas; humos y vapores.

Los dos amigos esperaban sentados a que alguna cocinera les sirviera algo de comer. Naruto sintió de pronto que alguien tiraba de su yukata. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con una traviesa mirada café.

.- ¡Príncipe Kono..! - la pequeña mano de Ten Ten cubrió la boca del rubio al instante.

.- ¡Shh!.¡No hagas tanto ruido!- y le quitó la mano de encima. El rubio la miró ofendido.- ¿Qué haces por aquí Konohamaru?- susurró la pequeña lo suficientemente alto.

.- ¿Quieren ir a espiar a los nuevos invitados de mi abuelo? - sonrío pícaramente el niño príncipe.

El rubio y la castaña se miraron con complicidad.

* * *

.- ¡Sarutobi-sensei! - exclamó la arrastrada voz de Orochimaru delante del trono del Rey. Hablaba con suma confianza, como si el Rey fuese un viejo amigo suyo.- Pero que cosas dice, fue un honor para nosotros.-

En esos momentos los tres amigos se asomaban a través de una pequeña hendidura que había en una de las majestuosas puertas de madera ricamente tallada y pintada esplendorosamente. Alcanzaban a ver la escena borrosamente y con corto alcance, pero escuchaban perfectamente.

.- ¡No seas modesto, Orochimaru! Muéstrame a tu valiente pupilo.-

.-Es este muchacho, Sarutobi-sensei, el mismo que exterminó a las Aswang de la Aldea Okoi liderando sólo a dos hombre más.-

.- ¡Te he pedido que no seas modesto!. ¡Grítalo con orgullo!. ¡Preséntame a tu aprendiz como el mejor exorcista de estos tiempos!. ¡Uchiha Sasuke!.-

.- ¡¿QUÉ QUE?! - Naruto no pudo contener su grito de incredulidad. Sasuke y su maestro permanecieron impasibles, pero en cambio el Rey se sobresaltó. Ambos niños comenzaron a regañar la indiscreción del rubio. En seguida un par de guardias llegaron detrás de ellos, tomándolos por sorpresa.

.-Es un delito espiar las conversaciones reales.- declamaron al unísono y con voz mecánica ambos guardias quienes iban ataviados con armaduras bélicas. Los tomaron por la ropa y los sacaron de ahí rápidamente.

* * *

.- ¡Si no hubiera sido por Iruka-sensei no sé que nos habrían hecho esos guardias! Siempre metes la pata, Naruto.- reprochaba Ten Ten con gesto aburrido. Estaban de vuelta en las agitadas cocinas del palacio.

.- ¡Es sólo que..!. ¡Aaah!.- el ojiazul hizo un puchero de molestia.- Ese tipo tan desagradable, Sasuke…¿Es el mejor exorcista? ¡No lo creo!-

Ten Ten puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró preparándose para argumentar en contra de Naruto.

.- ¿No viste que agilidad mostró cuando recuperó las cerezas? - el rubio resopló molesto al recordar ese episodio.- ¿Por qué crees que Sarutobi-sama los invitó personalmente? Además…Sasuke.- Ten Ten se ruborizó por unos segundos.- Es muy apuesto.- Naruto arrugó el ceño en medio de una mueca de genuino asco.

.- ¡No pareces una niña normal, Ten Ten! Ese sujeto parece un fantasma y uno muy desagradable y apático. ¡No es para nada atractivo! ¡Ni en mil años lo será!-

.- Mmmm…-

* * *

.-Entonces, tenemos un trato Orochimaru-dono, Sasuke-kun.- Sarutobi lucía sumamente complacido y satisfecho, sentado en su magnífico trono de madera bañado en oro y con asiento forrado de terciopelo mientras fumaba una olorosa pipa. El viejo Rey sonreía abiertamente a ambos exorcistas. Sarutobi vestía una elegante túnica ceremonial fabricada con sublimes sedas, un atuendo destinado únicamente a la realeza por supuesto, y como tal, el Rey las vestía con gallardía a pesar de su avanzada edad.

.-Es un placer para nostros servirle, Sarutobi-sensei.-

.-Desde hoy servirán a la familia real. A ambos se les tratará como líderes militares. Permítanme saber enseguida si desean algo en especial.-

Orochimaru cruzó sus ojos viperinos y amarrillentos con la negra mirada de su joven aprendiz.

.-Sólo me gustaría pedir una cosa en especial por el momento.-

* * *

Aquellas grandes manos restregaban con fuerza un algodón húmedo con esencia de eucalipto contra sus mejillas sin mucho cuidado. Intentaban borrar inútilmente las marcas que figuraban en ambos lados de su rostro.

.- ¡Ya te dije que son de nacimiento, vieja! No se quitan.- se quejaba Naruto escandalosamente.

.- ¡Las odio! Rompen con la armonía de tu rostro que lo tienes divino. ¿Qué son? ¿Los bigotes de un zorro?-

Una mujer corpulenta e imponente arreglaba a Naruto. Desde hacía un rato lo había comenzado a bañar, perfumar, arreglar y peinar como si fuera a acudir a una fiesta importantísima.

.- ¡No tengo idea, pero me gustan! ¿Y para qué diablos me arreglan tanto? –

.- ¡Órdenes de Sarutobi-sama! - y comenzó a empolvarle el rostro, haciéndolo toser.

* * *

.-Intenta recordar lo que te enseñé todo el día de ayer… ¡Ponte más derecho!... Yo sé que es imposible aprender las buenas costumbres en un día, pero… ¡El Rey lo ordenó! Y si tu fallas yo fallo… ¡Ahora ve!- la mujer corpulenta empujó con una fuerza exagerada el cuerpo de Naruto hacía la puerta. El rubio perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer, pero lo evitó haciendo unos movimientos exagerados con los brazos. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo al instante. Miró hacia el frente y comenzó a descender las escaleras de madera con suavidad, evitando hacer ningún ruido.

Simulaba muy bien el tremendo dolor y esfuerzo que conllevaba si quiera caminar, pues sus elegantes atuendos a los que no estaba acostumbrado le dificultaban el respirar. A decir verdad no se sentía muy cómodo usando ese tipo de vestimenta.

Sasuke levantó sus opacos ojos hacia Naruto y lo que miró le hizo contener la respiración y fruncir el ceño con fuerza en un intento desesperado por contenerse de alguna forma.

El rubio vestía un elegante y entallado kimono de seda rojo con ricos detalles dorados. El obi(3) azil marino ceñía a su cintura de una manera exquisita. El cuello tenía un corte en pico, para poder deleitarse un poco más con aquella piel morena. Su rostro y su cuello estaban empolvados ligeramente para suavizar los matices morenos de su piel descubierta. Sus bellísimos ojos azules brillaban encantadoramente y su rubio cabello ya no se encontraba tan alborotado, enmarcando su joven rostro mucho mejor. Sasuke no podía despegar los ojos de ese tierno cuello y comenzó a mirarlo con ansiedad… El fresco perfume del ojiazul llenó el lugar…

.- ¡Oh, Naruto-kun! - suspiró complacido Orochimaru tomando la mano del rubio para ayudarle a bajar los últimos escalones. El joven notó tres diferentes anillos en forma de serpientes enroscadas que adornaban las huesudas manos del hombre.- Veo que mi regalo te ha quedado de maravilla.-

.-Gracias por el kimono… Lord Orochimaru.- Naruto dudó notoriamente al nombrar al hombre de esa manera pues se sentía muy extraño llamando de esa forma al extranjero.

.- ¿Y a ti qué te parece, Sasuke-kun? -

.- ¿Quién te arregló? - contestó con agresividad Uchiha.- ¡Te arreglaron como a una mujer! -

El maestro carraspeó incómodo y Naruto miró a Sasuke con odio. No podía hacer más en su contra porque el obi le cortaba cruelmente la respiración como para poder gritar. ¡Todo fuera por el Viejo Sarutobi!

* * *

Los tres se encontraban arrodillados alrededor de la mesa de té. Comían algunos bocadillos de arroz acompañados con infusiones de jazmín. Orochimaru se encontraba realmente complacido. Sasuke continuaba serio y se limitó a beber algunos sorbos de té. Naruto sufría inmensamente ya que el kimono le entallaba demasiado y le dolía incluso comer aunque se encontrara muerto de hambre.

.- ¡Ah! Como extrañaba Konohagakure y el Palacio de Sarutobi-sensei. Lugares únicos en el mundo sin duda.-

.-. Usted no es de por aquí. ¿Verdad?- preguntó Naruto intrigado.

.- Por desgracia no… Yo nací en el País del Sonido, donde la guerra nunca termina. Detalles que no quisera recordar. Me entrené con Sarutobi hace mucho años y pude aprender todo de esta hermosa cultura. Deberías de estar orgulloso de ser parte de ella.- Naruto sonrió. El amaba su luagr de origen. –En cambio Sasuke-kun si nació en este hermoso país.- finalizó Orochimaru. Naruto estaba resentido con el Uchiha así que hizo caso omiso a ese comentario.

.- ¿Y qué es lo que hacen exactamente?-

.- Somos exorcistas del Clan Hebi.- los reptiles ojos amarillos del hombre se clavaron en el pecho de Naruto. Miraron penetrantemente la fina cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello que sostenía un antiquísimo dije de oro rojo con un grabado en ónix negro. El trabajo de aquella joya era soberbio y totalmente artesanal. El símbolo que mostraba era una huella de zorro con afiladas y fieras garras extendidas. Naruto se sintió acechado por aquella penetrante mirada y se llevó la mano al dije.

.- ¿Qué… de dónde sacaste eso, Naruto-kun? - el maestro hablaba con voz tensa y comenzó a sudar. El rubio miró con suma desconfianza a Orochimaru por su cambio tan repentino de actitud.

.- Esto… Es un regalo de la infancia.- el ojiazul se puso a la defensiva.

.- Sasuke-kun… Ese no es… ¿No es el símbolo de tu antiguo clan?... Santo Cielo.- El hombre apartó la mano de Naruto con un manotazo y tomó la reliquia entre sus pálidos y fríos dedos. Sus ojos temblaban. No era una visión muy alentadora el viperino rostro de Orochimaru contorsionado en una mueca de horripilante ambición. El rubio se apartó en seguida.

.- Lo reconocí desde la otra noche, cuando este niño nos trajo aquí. Por favor, cálmate Orochimaru-sensei.-

.- ¡Yo no soy ningún niño!.- Naruto estaba tenso. ¿Sensei? Nunca escuchó a Sasuke llamar de ese modo a su maestro durante todo el tiempo.

.- Es imposible, Orochimaru-sensei.- repitió el título.- El portador del Kyuubi fue eliminado hace tiempo.- Uchiha elevó su tono de voz.

.-. ¡Pero pudo reencarnar!. ¡Lo sabía, mi teoría era cierta desde el principio!... Naruto y el Kyuubi..-

.- ¡No saques conclusiones disparatadas! Es más probable que sea un descendiente del antiguo portador, eso explica lo del collar.-

.- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?! - Narutó explotó y aunque los pulmones le escocieron debido al dolor y a la falta de aire, no podía contenerse.- ¿Qué rayos quieren decir con eso de Kyuubi?-

.- Naruto-kun…- Orochimaru tomó al rubio por los hombros enterrándole los dedos como si fueran garras. Sus macabras facciones estaban desquiciadas y su feroz mandíbula se asomaba por debajo de sus delgadísimos y blancos labios. El ojiazul sintió entonces algo muy cercano al horror. El hombre estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas.- Con todo el dolor de mi alma…- su voz ahora era un siseo horrible. - Tendré que asesinarte antes de que ellos te encuentren…-

* * *

(1) Yukata.- Un tipo muy ligero de kimono, hecho de algodón. Usado principalmente durante el verano y épocas cálidas. Los colores de esta vestimenta suelen ser muy alegres.

(2) Sandalias Tatami.- También llamadas Zori. Son las más comunes para el uso diario. Tienen una suela plana fabricada con paja o bambú. Las correas suelen ser de terciopelo rojo o negro.

(3) Obi.- Es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono y se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. Existen muchos tipos de obi y distintas formas de atarlos según la ocasión y el género.

**Buona Sera!**

Qué lejana me parece aquella clase de Lógica donde nació este fic desde mi revoltosa mente! Todavía tengo esa hoja donde me puse a escribirlo en lugar de tomar apuntes! Jaja!

Quien me ha convencido apabullantemente de subirlo a la red no es nadie más que mi hermanita Viri-kun! ¡Te quiero muchísimo Imöto-chan! Gracias a ti también, éste primer capítulo fue escrito en una clase terriblemente aburrida de Inglés!

Me alegra volver a este fandom que ha sido descuidado y ahora los SasuSaku nos han invadido! Se reproducen como moscas! Jaja! ¡Muchos saludos a la comunidad amante del Yaoi de Naruto!. ¡Y mis más sinceros agradecimientos a los que hayan leído mi humilde fic! =D

Mañana regreso a clases! _._... Siempre se extrañará el relajo con los amigos, pero nunca los asuntos escolares! ... ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer!

Nos veremos en la próxima actualización!


	2. Los Nueve Bijuu

**El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena**

**Capítulo 2: Los Nueve Bijuu**

**Summary:** Sasuke es un diestro cazador de vampiros destinado a proteger al portador del Kyuubi. Naruto es obligado a cargar con un destino del que apenas comprende su grandeza. ¿Ambos podrán lidiar con sus sentimientos encontrados?¿Podrá Sasuke contener su sed de sangre cerca de Naruto?... SasuNaru. Varias.

**Advertencia:** Éste fic contiene Shone-ai/Yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que no sea de tu agrado o seas una persona sensible, te recomiendo NO leerlo Ya están adevertidos NO se quejen después!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, todo es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a Shonen Jump, Pierrot y TV Tokio. Nada de lucro.

* * *

Naruto sólo alcanzó a sentir una gentil y rápida fuerza que lo apartó de aquellos huesudos dedos en un segundo. Sasuke se interpuso entre Orochimaru y él protectoramente, tocaba su elegante espada envainada con la intención de sacarla en cualquier momento.

-Orochimaru…- su voz era un murmullo ronco que incluso hizo estremecer al rubio.- No nos precipitemos, déjame cerciorarme primero…- exigió con su tranquila e imperturbable mirada azabache. Su maestro suavizó lentamente sus aterradoras facciones de serpiente sin dejar de apretar y rechinar aquellos afilados dientes.

-Retírate- le ordenó la varonil voz del Uchiha al ojiazul con severidad. Naruto no estaba dispuesto a oponérsele, pues se encontraba sumamente contrariado por lo recién sucedido. Se levantó pasmosamente y repentinamente sintió el fuerte brazo de Sasuke detenerlo y en un ágil movimiento de mano aflojó el nudo de su obi. Naruto soltó un gruñido de sobresalto, pero el nudo permaneció firme y finalmente sus pulmones respiraron con facilidad mientras el dolor que le causó aquel endemoniado obi cesaba. El rubio quedó boquiabierto

- ¿Cómo…?-

-Cuestión de práctica, _dobe_. ¡No vuelvas a ponerte ese kimono! –

El ojiazul se retiró entonces bastante turbado antes de que Orochimaru volviera a desquiciarse. Lo último que escuchó antes de cruzar la puerta de la sala de té, fue el comienzo de una acalorada discusión.

* * *

_Corría. Corría desesperadamente por su vida en aquella helada noche de invierno, rompiendo la tranquilidad de aquel oscuro bosque. __Sus débiles piernitas entumecidas por la nieve luchaban desesperadamente por escapar. Hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para respirar, cada bocanada de aire helado que aspiraba le quemaban la garganta y los pulmones dolorosamente. Entre sus delgados bracitos infantiles sostenía protectoramente un paquete_

_El sentimiento por aferrarse a la vida era lo único que invadía a su mente. Una espesa nube cubrió a la luna y las tinieblas absolutas cayeron sobre él y con esta oscuridad un horroroso y lastimero rugido resonó con eco ensordecedor por todo el bosque. Naruto sintió el corazón en la garganta._

_-Déjame destrozar tu frágil cuerpo…- gruñó terriblemente cerca una diabólica voz.- Quiero oírte gritar mientras te desangras…- tenía sobre él a ese horrendo ser, sentía su aliento desagradable rozar su oído. Enseguida sintió un certero y doloroso golpe por la espalda que lo derribó violentamente sobre la fría y espesa nieve. Contempló sobre su cuerpo a aquella espeluznante criatura relamiéndose por su triunfo. Naruto se encontraba mudo por el terror._

_-Nadie va a salvarte- musitó complacida la bestia- Dios se ha olvidado de ti.- el rubio respiraba aceleradamente y sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho debido al miedo. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza esperando el golpe fatal, pero en su lugar se escuchó el atronador sonido de un disparo y aquel monstruo comenzó a chillar escandalosamente de dolor. Naruto abrió los ojos._

_Un rayo de luz lunar se asomó por entre las nubes e iliminó el perfil de su salvador. Era un hombre joven de cuerpo atlético y facciones duras pero atrayentes. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y brillaban con ferocidad, intimidantes y calculadores. En su mano izquierda sostenía una extraña arma de fuego que aún humeaba por el reciente disparo_

_- ¡Pero Lucifer no se va a olvidar de tu cuando te mande al infierno! – bramó la imperiosa voz de aquel pelinegro de ojos rojos._

_La bestia lanzó un aullido de furia y se lanzó en contra del recién llegado. El joven lo esquivó raudo y en un segundo estaba detrás del monstruo con el cañón del arma sobre su amorfo y peludo cráneo atestándole un segundo disparo. El monstruo emitió un colérico alarido. Naruto se tapó los oídos debido a ese insoportable y estentóreo sonido.  
_

_-¡¿Con qué me has dado?!. ¡¿Con que me has dado, bastardo!?-_

_-Viuda Negra, cabrón.- respondió con gelidez y cierto regocijo. El joven enfundó el arma en su cintura. La bestia al escuchar aquello volvió a chillar de una forma lastimera y horrísona, como si le hubieran atestado otro tiro._

_-¡Maldito hijo de perra!- gimoteaba la criatura.- ¿Quién eres?-_

_El joven sonrió retorcidamente al escuchar la pregunta desenvainando una elegante y lisa espada que descansaba en su cintura._

_-Que no se te olvide, cabrón. Recuérdalo en el infierno. El nombre del que te asesinó es Raikiri.- y de un solo tajo, cortó limpiamente la cabeza del monstruo._

_-Híbrido…- fue el último aliento de la bestia antes de morir decapitado._

_La cabeza rodó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio titiritando de frío y miedo. La luna se despejó por completo e iluminó aquella amorfa masa marrón con grandes colmillos irregulares y amarrillos con ojos pequeños negros y vidriosos._

_El joven limpió su larga espada en la nieve para volver a enfundarla con gracia. Con pasos livianos se dirigió hacia el pequeño ojiazul tirado en el suelo. Miró la cabeza delante del niño y la pateó despectivamente con sus grandes botas cafés de cuero. Se inclinó a la altura de Naruto y le sonrió con ternura infinita, el brillo de sus ardientes ojos rojos se suavizó notablemente. El rubio se encogió por reflejo._

_-Tranquilo…- lo apaciguó con una gentil voz. - Ya estás bien, pequeño, vámonos de aquí.- el ojiazul sintió que aquella voz lo llenaba de una inexplicable sensación de bienestar. ¿Cómo era posible aquello si hacía unos momentos ese tal sujeto había blasfemado tan groseramente al monstruo, asustándolo? Todo eso carecía ya de sentido porque segundos después se encontraba entre sus brazos camino a casa._

_Su salvador era tibio y sus brazos firmes le hacían sentir totalmente seguro. Su aroma le acurrucaba deliciosamente y su respiración acompasada con la suya le traía una paz inexplicable. El miedo y el frío habían desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora estaba fascinado de ese tal Raikiri y aquella poderosa mirada sangre, tan adictiva como los atardeceres que tanto le gustaban._

_-¿Qué hacías tan tarde en el bosque en una noche tan terrible como esta? - quiso saber su salvador. Naruto se sobresaltó pues se estaba quedando dormido envuelto en esa agradable calidez._

_-El amo me ha mandado por un encargo al pueblo de la montaña y se me hizo tarde.- contestó soñoliento mostrándole orgulloso el paquete que siempre protegió. Su salvador se conmovió._

_-¿Y cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? –_

_-¡Naruto! Y gracias por salvarme.-_

_-Era mi trabajo. Estuvimos en el tiempo y lugar indicados, eso es todo.- el niño le sonrió mientras seguían avanzando por la nieve._

_-¿Qué es un híbrido? – preguntó con suma curiosidad el rubio, recordando como lo había llamado la bestia. El pelinegro sonrió de lado._

_-Así llaman a los de mi clase. Un regalo que algún día devolveré.- agregó siniestramente.- Eres muy despierto. ¿Cuántos años tienes? – el tono de su voz cambió abruptamente._

_-¡Siete! - exclamó con orgullo Naruto.- Casi ocho… ¿Y tú?- preguntó como si estuviera haciendo un nuevo amigo._

_-¿Y si te digo que tengo doscientos treinta nueve años me creerás? -_

_-¡Claro que no! Un humano no puede vivir tanto…- el joven de ojos sangre se echó a reír._

_-Tienes razón, entonces ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, Naruto? – por primera vez Raikiri pronunció su nombre y lo hizo con suma ternura._

_-Pues…- dudó el rubio.- Como la edad del joven amo… Veinticuatro.-_

_-Entonces tengo veinticuatro años.- asintió suavemente._

_Pasaron unos minutos de silencio tranquilizador. Naruto observó entonces una hermosa reliquia que colgaba del cuello del pelinegro. Era rojo y con una huella grabada soberbiamente en ónix negro. Aquello llamó muchísimo la atención del pequeño. El joven lo notó de inmediato._

_-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó al ojiazul quien asintió embobado por la belleza de aquella exótica joya.- Es el símbolo de mi Clan. El poderoso Kyuubi, el Rey de los Nueve Bijuu. La representación del fuego eterno.- el rubio quedó boquiabierto.- Puedes tocarlo, si quieres.- concedió con suavidad y Naruto no tardó en hacerle caso._

_Avanzaron por el silencioso y tremebundo bosque por algunos minutos más hasta llegar a la pequeña aldea de estilo oriental iluminada débilmente por lámparas de aceite colocadas a los largo de las estrechas calles cubiertas por la nieve. Ahora que el rubio lo notaba, aquel joven iba ataviado de una manera muy rara en comparación a las yukata, haobi y kimonos a los que estaba acostumbrado, dejó de cuestionarse aquello cuando se percató de que caminaban en la dirección indicada hacia el hogar al que servía. El pequeño hizo memoria y no recordaba haberle dicho al pelinegro el camino correcto._

_-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido._

_-A tu casa por supuesto. ¿Vamos mal?- respondió Raikiri con naturalidad._

_-¿Cómo sabes por dónde es?. –El niño continuaba incrédulo._

_-Te contaré mi secreto. Puedo leer tus pensamientos, Naruto.- y se echó a reír de su propia broma, pero el pequeño permaneció con el ceño fruncido, se estaba tomando en serio la broma._

_Se divisó una gran mansión al fondo de una solitaria callejuela. El casón estaba iluminado con lámparas de madera tallada y el guardián de la entrada permanecía atento. Naruto sentía la gran necesidad de permanecer entre aquellos deliciosos brazos por mucho tiempo más, pero con un movimiento delicado el pelinegro lo bajó al suelo. Esto le pareció muy cruel al ojiazul quien lo miró con reproche._

_-Este e__s un hasta luego, Naruto.- le susurró con una voz tremendamente apacible.- Naciste bajo la protección del Kyuubi.- el joven se desprendió de el dije que colgaba de su cuello y se lo colocó al rubio.- Así como este amuleto te pertenece ahora, mi vida y mi cuerpo también son tuyos. Sólo existo para servirte y protegerte.- Naruto sintió como un violento sonrojo adornó su rostro repentinamente a pesar de no haber comprendido del todo aquellas palabras; sin embargo el simple tono de voz del mayor lograron que a su pequeño e inocente cuerpo lo recorriera un acelerado escalofrío.- Volveré cuando seas mayor…-_

_-¿Qué?. ¡Espera, todavía no te va…!.-_

_-¡Naru-chan!. ¡Naru-chan!. ¡Los amos están muy preocupados por ti!.- vociferó emocionado el viejo guardia. El rubio se volteó por un segundo a mirar al guardia y al otro aquel joven de mirada carmesí desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, ni siquiera huellas sobre la espesa nieve.

* * *

_

Naruto descansaba en su pequeña pero cómoda cama en las mazmorras del Palacio, cerca de las cocinas, en un amplio cuarto que compartía con otros sirvientes.

Ten Ten roncaba afable en una cama cerca de la suya. La habitación era supuestamente iluminada por una pequeñísima vela con languidez. El rubio no podía dormir y sostenía con fuerza su dije contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que recordaba aquella noche cuando lo había recibido como regalo. Se dio cuenta al fin de aquello que siempre se negaba a aceptar. Y algo en su interior se rompió como si fuera cristal.

Era patético. Odiaba ser patético. Siempre esperó y seguía esperando aquella promesa que el joven de mirada carmesí le había hecho. Y no sabía nada de él más que tenía veinticuatro años en aquel entonces… ¿O eran doscientos treinta y tantos…?

* * *

-Ya veo…- asintió Sasuke con la barbilla recargada sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Su mirada negra y opaca escrutaba abiertamente a Naruto. Se encontraban en la sala de té nuevamente. - ¿Y eso fue todo? –

-Sí, no lo recuerdo muy bien porque tenía siete años. ¡Ya te lo dije! – replicó con recelo el rubio, todo aquello era un interrogatorio que no le estaba gustando nada. El Uchiha le había preguntado la forma en que consiguió el amuleto del Kyuubi y Naruto no tuvo otra opción más que contarle a grandes rasgos y omitiendo absolutamente todo el sentimentalismo que esa historia representaba para él. - ¡Ya hablé mucho!. ¡Ahora te toca a ti, bastardo!.- Sasuke arqueó una ceja con disgusto, pero no se opuso. Naruto entonces continuó.-. ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?. ¿Qué demonios es eso del Kyuubi?. ¿Qué significan todas estas patrañas?.-

El Uchiha permaneció reflexionando por unos minutos y al final suspiró fastidiado

-Si tanto quieres saber entonces te contaré una historia que esté a tu nivel de comprensión.-

Naruto le miró con desdén, sinceramente no toleraba el trato de Sasuke hacia él, pero estaba empeñado en conocer la verdad de todo aquel asunto y no replicó más que con su intensa mirada azul. Sasuke comenzó su relato con voz monótona.

.-Desde tiempos cuando la humanidad aún comía carne cruda y vagaba por el insólito mundo sobreviviendo al nivel de los animales y todavía muchísimo antes de aquello, vivieron en libertad los Nueve Bijuu. Nueve deidades con incalculable poder ilimitado, cada uno tenía un número de colas y elemento específico. Ocho de ellos fueron encerrados en contenedores inertes, menos el octavo quien después liberaría a todos para enfrentarlos. Después de una larga guerra de cien años el Kyuubi le venció, coronándose como el Rey de los nueve.- Sasuke hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de té, luego continuó.- La humanidad siempre ha buscado sacar provecho de todo para su beneficio, incluso de aquellas fuerzas incontenibles que ni siquiera podría soñar con controlar algún día. El poder de estos nueve Bijuu ha sido manipulado una impresionante cantidad de veces durante toda la historia creando guerras, accidentes catastróficos y desgracias sin igual. Muchos países no lo toleraron más y decidieron sellar y esconder los Bijuu que tuvieran en su poder en el interior de seres humanos para que fueran capaces de minimizar y contener tal fuerza. No todo el mundo estuvo contento con eso, países y organizaciones buscan desesperadamente estas increíbles fuentes de poder para su propio provecho, así que para cada Jinchuuriki se creó una guardia entrenada con el único propósito de protegerle y servirle. Yo era miembro de una de esas guardias, el Clan del Kyuubi, protectores del Jinchuuriki del nueve colas.-

Naruto esbozó un gesto escandalizado de incredulidad al final de la historia mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Sus ojos azules no podían asimilar las palabras de Sasuke. ¡Quería romperle la boca a ese Uchiha! No quería creer en sus palabras. En su mente todo se aclaraba y los cabos suelto de toda su vida se ataban. No era verdad… ¡No, lo era! Tenía que existir otra explicación menos disparatada.

-¡Que horrible historia!.- el labio le tembló a Naruto.- ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué dentro de mi uno de aquellos malditos monstruos está sellado?

-No, no lo creo…- contestó con rotundidad, pero aquel reconfortante alivio que Naruto sintió por un mísero segundo no duró más.- Lo sé.-

* * *

¡Al fin subí el segundo capítulo!

Mis disculpas a toda la maravillosa gente que lee mis historias, pero sinceramente estoy cursando el año más pesado de mi bachillerato (¿Alguien me pudiera explicar porqué Área 2 es la más difícil de las 4?).

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a mis lectores! ¡Me hace tan feliz saber que a alguien le parece relevante mi humilde relato! =)

Es increíble como el fandom del vampirismo a crecido tan desmesuradamente! Jeje... Por eso mismo me daba desconfianza publicar este escrito; sin embargo heme aqui actualizando el segundo capítulo! (suspiro)

Abierta a dudas, comentarios constructivos o demás.

¡Saludos y mis mejores deseos a todos ustedes!


	3. Jinchuuriki

**El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena**

**Capítulo 3: Jinchuuriki**

**Summary:** Sasuke es un diestro cazador de vampiros destinado a proteger al portador del Kyuubi. Naruto es obligado a cargar con un destino del que apenas comprende su grandeza. ¿Ambos podrán lidiar con sus sentimientos encontrados?¿Podrá Sasuke contener su sed de sangre cerca de Naruto?... SasuNaru. Varias.

**Advertencia:** Éste fic contiene Shone-ai/Yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que no sea de tu agrado o seas una persona sensible, te recomiendo NO leerlo Ya están adevertidos NO se quejen después!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, todo es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a Shonen Jump, Pierrot y TV Tokio. Nada de lucro.

**Dedicator:** ¡Para mi hermanita, Viri-kun! Quien me ha levantado cuando los demás ni siquiera sabían que había caído. Te aprecio muchísimo, amiga. =)

* * *

Toda su vida había dado un giro inesperado desde que aquellos dos extranjeros arribaron a su existencia. Ahora su mayor deseo era despertar de aquella desagradable pesadilla y darse cuenta de que todo había sido una gran mentira.

Cuando se miraba al espejo temía encontrarse con otro rostro que no fuera el suyo. Por momentos prolongados se quedaba mirando su propio cuerpo incrédulamente. ¿Era posible que en su interior durmiera un ser tan increíblemente terrible?. ¡No, no lo era! Todo aquello era una farsa. Una de la que esperaba salir riendo, si, una pésima broma… por favor.

* * *

La imponente y ancestral sala de audiencia se encontraba en movimiento constante. Sus grandes dimensiones permitían a todos los presentes - entre consejeros, generales de guerra y sabios ancianos- transitar con fluidez a lo largo de la sala. Todos discutían un tema en común: El destino del Jinchuuriki.

En el fondo de la sala se hallaba una plataforma grande a la cual se llegaba subiendo varios escalones y no se era permitido subir sin antes descalzarse debidamente. En aquel estrado, el viejo Rey Sarutobi se encontraba sentado entre vistosos, elegantes y lujosos cojines verdes y rojos. Fumaba su habitual pipa. Reflexionaba en silencio.

Algunos miembros del consejo se encontraban a su alrededor arrodillados. Orochimaru y Sasuke también estaban presentes.

-Está decidido.- declaró al fin Sarutobi exhalando suavemente el humo de su pipa por la boca.-… Uchiha Sasuke, la misión de proteger Uzumaki Naruto será tu única prioridad desde ahora hasta que el Consejo reúna nuevamente a la guardia indicada. No te apartarás de su lado con el fin de custodiarlo día y noche. ¿Protegerás al Jinchuuriki de nueves colas?-

-Con mi vida.- aceptó Sasuke sin titubear.

* * *

Sasuke entró a las nuevas habitaciones del rubio con parsimonia. Eran demasiado grandes y lujosas para el rubio que hacía un par de días se conformaba con los modestos y acogedores cuartos que compartía con otros sirvientes.

El Uchiha pisó con vehemencia las esteras tatami del cuarto. Se arrodilló a un lado del nuevo, blanco y gran futon sobre el cual descansaba el rubio. Una estilizada lámpara de aceite que descansaba sobre una pequeña mesita cerca del lecho iluminaba apaciblemente la habitación.

-Levántate…- Uzuamki era zarandeado de una forma exagerada mientras se despertaba adormilado. Abrió lentamente sus soñolientos ojos, encontrándose con la mirada negra de Sasuke. Se sintió irritado porque hace unos momentos dormía plácidamente y lo más irritante de aquello fue que la persona que menos deseaba ver lo había arrancado de su profundo sueño.

- ¡_Temee_! ¿Qué quieres? ¡No me molestes!.- le insultó el rubio con voz ronca dándole la espalda aún acostado en su cama, pero el Uchiha le destapó todas las sabanas con un solo movimiento y con otro lo levantó de la cama sin cuidado. En un segundo ya estaba arrastrando el rubio hacia el baño escuchando todas las quejas, insultos y reproches que el rubio le dedicaba iracundo.

- Tienes que seguirme a todos lados, fue una orden del Rey Sarutobi- le informó monótonamente. La verdad era que a Sasuke le habían ordenado seguir a Naruto a todas partes, pero para negociar con el rubio lo veía muy difícil con lo terco que era. – Vamos a recibir a alguien importante y a discutir tu futuro. Te vas a poner presentable aunque me tenga que meter al baño contigo.-

Sus brillantes y hábiles reflejos apenas le permitieron esquivar el tremendo patadón que Naruto dirigió bruscamente en contra de su entrepierna.

- ¡Aparte de idiota eres un maldito pervertido! – le gritó el rubio escandalosamente, cerrándole la puerta del baño en la cara.

Sasuke permaneció de pie y con los ojos cerrados. Una venita de rabia palpitaba peligrosamente sobre su sien.

- ¡No tienes absolutamente que yo quiera ver, _dobe_!-

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto arribaron a la concurrida sala de audiencias, uno al lado del otro. No se habían dirigido la palabra para nada, todavía seguían enfurruñados el uno con el otro.

Todos los presentes estaban dispersos a lo largo de toda la sala, pero cerca del Rey, quien caminaba a lo largo de todo el lugar, se hallaba una persona que despertó muchísimo la curiosidad del rubio. Vestía un pantalón café sumamente desgastado y sucio, calzaba botas muy rudimentarias igualmente desaliñadas y llevaba puesta una curiosa playera negra exageradamente adherida a su bien trabajado torso, aquel parecía el uniforme militar de los ejércitos extranjeros. Lo acompañaba Orochimaru a quien Naruto guardaba distancia desde aquel episodio en la sala de té.

Sasuke al reconocer al acompañante de su viperino maestro, esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa de lado o eso era lo que parecía aquel gesto tan ajeno al Uchiha

El joven militar pareció reconocer la presencia de Sasuke y giró su rostro para encarar a ambos. Sus facciones eran intimidantes, poseía unos ojos maliciosos violetas y una afilada mandíbula cual tiburón. Llevaba en el rostro la misma expresión retorcida que el pelinegro.

- Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha…- le nombró el militar socarronamente. - ¿Así que ahora el hijo prodigio de Hebi la hace de niñera? – se burló con soltura soltando unas fuertes carcajadas.

- No creo que jugar a los soldaditos sea mejor que esto, capitán.- contestó Sasuke con un tono insoportable. Las sonoras risas del comandante entonces aumentaron.

- ¡Pedazo de exorcista! - exclamó radiante el militar. Sus ojos de un exótico violáceo eran muy atrayentes formando un conjunto interesante con su azulado cabello, casi blanco. El militar se acercó a Sasuke y lo tomó del rostro, inmediatamente le plantó un rápido y violento beso sobre los labios, el moreno se dejó hacer sin oponérsele para nada. Naruto se quedó sorprendido ante aquel apresurado saludo, no se lo esperaba.

- Suigestu, NO es un placer verte de nuevo.- saludó Sasuke

- ¡Ah, Uchiha!. Claro que te complace. Sin mi te mueres.- alardeó el militar. Suigetsu miró de pronto al acompañante de del pelinegro quien lo miraba intrigado.

- ¿Quién es esta lindura, Uchiha? ¿Tu novio?- Naruto detestó rotundamente que lo llamaran 'lindura' y más que lo emparejaran con el bastardo de Sasuke.

- Creía que ustedes dos eran la pareja.- contestó el rubio encaprichado.

- ¿Uchiha y yo?- el rubió asintió, el militar miró al moreno y volvió a reír estrepitosamente, parecía que ese tal Suigetsu se reía con bastante facilidad. - No realmente, a veces es mi puta y yo la suya, pero nada más…-

- ¿Y el beso?- Naruto comenzó a contrariarse, las fuertes carcajadas del militar, que desde ahora serían cotidianas, volvieron a resonar.

- Es un saludo formal entre Uchiha y yo. El beso de la muerte.-

- ¿Cómo? - ¿Por qué Suigetsu no era más explícito?

- Verás…- el militar pensó por un par de segundos. - Larga historia, simplemente nadie va a matar a ese cabrón Uchiha mas que yo.- y unos afilados colmillos se asomaron con malicia sobre su labio inferior.

- ¿Y cómo es que vas a poder matarme después de que yo te asesine?- bufó Sasuke

- ¡Naruto!- la ronca voz del Rey Srutobi interrumpió la conversación. Uzumaki prestó toda su atención al viejo rey.- Te presento a tu segundo guardián…-

El militar se colocó en posición de firmes con un sonido sordo y saludó al estilo de la milicia extranjera con su palma extendida a la altura de la frente.

- Houzuki Suigetsu, Capitán de las Fuerzas Secretas del Ejército de la Niebla y antiguo miembro del Clan Hebi.- declaró el militar con orgullo y severidad. Extraordinario cambio si hacía unos momentos Suigetsu no parecía nada serio.

* * *

Suigestu ingería grandes cantidades de comida, en especial carne, como si hubiera pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que probara alimento alguno. De un solo sorbo terminaba sus fideos y sopas y de tres mordidas engullía filetes enteros. Un gran número de platos se acumulaba a su alrededor. Sasuke y Naruto estaban con él en algún pequeño comedor de las mazmorras, a un lado de las cocinas.

- Suigetsu-san… ¿Acabas de regresar de alguna guerra? - quiso saber el rubio atónito.

- Hnhn…- respondió sin si quiera mirar al rubio o molestarse en dejar de comer.

El Uchiha se levantó de golpe y miró a Naruto con desdén. Aún seguían dolidos por el incidente de la mañana en el baño.

- Uzumaki, quiero ir al pueblo.- Sasuke utilizó un tono muy imperativo.

- Pues ve.- respondió el ojiazul sin mucho interés.

- Tú vienes conmigo. Es elemental que tengas a un guardián a tu lado.-

- Aqui está Suigetsu.-

- Y te pone mucha atención. Si no vienes, voy a llamar a Orochimaru para que esté contigo.-

* * *

- ¡Eres un maldito chantajista!- le reprochaba Naruto resentido. Odiaba que Uchiha se saliera con la suya. Se dirigían al pueblo a bordo de un elegante y bonito carruaje que pertenecía a la guardia de Sarutobi. Al rubio se le bajó la rabia porque estaba maravillado con el transporte en el que viajaba, nunca había estado a bordo de un carruaje. Al final terminó golpeándose en la cabeza porque no podía estarse quieto debido a lo emocionado que se encontraba.

Llegaron en seguida a su destino. Sasuke le dejó un par de monedas al cochero después de darle algunas instrucciones. Minutos después caminaban entre el pestilente mercado que casi terminaba su jornada diaria, pasaban ya de las cinco de la tarde. Muchas personas se quedaban mirando con sumo interés al moreno pues su forma de vestir era completamente diferente a la usual y los extranjeros no frecuentaban ese lugar, un par de jovencitas suspiraron a su paso. Finalmente Uchiha lo condujo a través de callejuelas enredadas y tenebrosas cual laberinto, enlodadas y totalmente desconocidas para él. A decir verdad ese lugar daba miedo.

Llegaron a un local tan lúgubre y solitario como aquellas callejuelas. El lugar despedía un tufo insoportable parecido a los orines de gato. Los aparadores de la tienda mostraban un montón de antigüedades, armas, amuletos y demás extravagancias fuera de lo común. Destacaban las filas de cabezas disecadas y tarros con líquidos de diversos colores llenos de ojos de distintas formas y tamaños que lucían vivos. Había también garras y colmillos que daban la impresión de estar rebosantes de veneno en su interior.

El rubio no tenía intención de entrar para nada, pero Sasuke lo empujó adentro.

Detrás del mostrador se encontraba un anciano que le recordaba a un sapo viejo. No tenía mucho cabello sobre su cabeza llena de manchas cafés y unos pequeños lentes asomaban por debajo de sus verdes y saltones ojos. Dentro del local la cantidad de artefactos de ultratumba eran muchísimo más sombríos colgados a lo largo de todo el pequeño local lleno de telarañas y polvo.

- Rai-chan…- la arrastrada y reptil voz del anciano-sapo nombró así a Sasuke. - ¿Qué es lo que me traes hoy? -

- Colmillos de hematófagos…- en su cintura cargaba una bolsita de cuero que soltó encima del mostrador sin cuidado y su contenido tintineo como si llevara piezas de mármol en su interior. - Venenosos. Segundo grado, los extraje hace menos de una semana.- el tendero se frotó las manos con impaciencia y abrió la bolsita complacido.

La campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente sonó acompañada de una presencia encapuchada.

El recién llegado despedía un olor verdaderamente intolerable, a Naruto le pareció mucho peor que los perros del palacio cuando pasaban mucho tiempo sin bañarlos acompañado con el desagradable e insoportable tufo de cadáveres pudriéndose. Naruto se tapó la nariz con la manga de su kimono discretamente, pero Sasuke arrugó su gesto en una mueca de repugnancia y atrajo el cuerpo del rubio hacia sí mismo súbitamente.

El sujeto jadeaba ruidosamente y se inclinó a la altura del ojiazul con descaro, unos temibles ojos grises brillaron con maldad bajo la capucha. Naruto frunció el ceño, renegando que aquel apestoso sujeto le respirara encima.

- _Dier Wünted Hound_.- pronunció la desafiante voz de Sasuke en un idioma completamente desconocido para el rubio quien sintió un repentino bochorno cuando el moreno le envolvió en un ligero abrazo protector, Naruto detestó aquella sensación.

- _¡Hybrid Verflucht!_.- rugió el desconocido y su asqueroso aliento les dio de lleno en la cara.

-Rai-chan…- carraspeó el anciano-sapo incómodo. – Tu pago. Vuelve pronto, por favor.- masculló soltando la bolsita de cuero ahora rebosante de monedas tintineantes. Sasuke y Naruto se retiraron y el pelinegro no dejó de mirar con desafío al encapuchado.

Caminaron sin detenerse y sin aminorar su contacto físico hasta salir de aquellas callejuelas infinitas. Por fin saliero de entre aquellos lóbregos y altísimos edificios que impedían deliberadamente a la luz del sol pasar. Salieron a una despejada y tranquila calle central. Naruto sintió que respiraba de nuevo y enseguida se soltó violentamente del protector abrazo del pelinegro.

- ¡No vuelvas a llevarme a un lugar así! - le espetó con furia. La fría y pesada mirada negra del Uchiha caía sobre él sin emitir ningún sonido de su boca. - ¡Se supone que tienes que protegerme! – Sasuke permanecía mudo, no tenía nada que replicar.- ¡Y no vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera! –

Un bufido cruel escapó de los labios del Uchiha.

- Para la próxima vez procura no abochornarte mientras lo dices, entonces podré creerte. Las personas como tú me ponen de mal humor.-

- ¡Pues ya está! ¡Aléjate de mí y yo de ti! ¡Nunca creí poder odiar tanto a alguien!.-

Naruto se echó a correr enseguida, escapando de la presencia de Sasuke, esa que tanto repudiaba y detestaba.

* * *

Lo único capaz de calmarle la cólera y el resentimiento llegó puntual. Era lo único que no le fallaría. ¿Verdad?. No, el cielo nunca caería y el sol ni la luna terminarían aquel exquisito y perfecto ciclo de luz y obscuridad, no al menos el tiempo que siguiera vivo. Finalmente aquella línea de luz incandescente sobre las montañas que el sol dejaba al final de su jornada desapareció. Naruto suspiró complacido ante aquel cielo negro con matices rojos comenzándose a tachonar paulatinamente de estrellas reflejándose sobre sus lagunas azules. Se sintió reconfortado y listo para enfrentar a Sasuke.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a no sé donde, tendría que empezar a buscar a Sasuke o al menos facilitar el asunto para que el pelinegro lo encontrara a él.

Un inmundo olor a perro se percibió en el ambiente, idéntico al de aquella espantosa tienda. Naruto levantó su mirada e inspeccionó aquel solitario campo…nada. El instinto de Naruto le gritaba salir de ahí, del peligro que parecía inminente, entonces comenzó a sentir un vacío en el estómago. Aceleró el paso intentando huir, pero aquel desagradable aroma se intensificó, el rubio se echó a correr. De repente, una abominable manaza le tomó de la cintura con brusquedad, sacándole el aire. Uzumaki soltó un gemido de dolor siendo callado inmediatamente por una grande y sudorosa mano, era peluda y algunos pelos se le metieron en la boca, haciéndole retorcerse de asco.

- Quieto… ¿Tienes idea de lo rápido que corren los rumores, portador del Kyuubi? – su voz desbordaba un éxtasis ronco.

* * *

La nauseabunda presencia del desconocido provocó que Naruto quedara inconsciente por un par de minutos. Despertó recostado sobre una larga y lisa mesa de bambú. Una diminuta vela casi derretida por completo era lo único que iluminaba el lugar con su flama azul casi extinta. El sitio despedía un enfermizo aroma a carne podrida. Naruto no pudo resistirlo más y vomitó a un lado de la mesa, la cabeza le dolía punzantemente.

- Tu carne es tan tierna y tan fácil de desgarrar.- manifestó una voz a su lado. Aquella áspera voz se hallaba excitada y el rubio sintió los nervios de punta sólo con escucharla. - Dime, portador del Kyuubi. ¿Ese asqueroso híbrido te ha probado alguna vez? ¿Ha infectado tu sublime esencia con sus repulsivos colmillos? – Naruto no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba y negó con la cabeza, estaba aturdido. Esos diabólicos ojos grises se salieron de sus órbitas y su rostro desencapuchado apenas visible por la escaza luz se deformó aún más de lo que parecía, remarcando sus fuertes facciones de una manera atroz, debajo de su poblada barba brilló una filosa hilera de dientes sucios y amarillentos.

- ¡Lo has escuchado, Clarisse! ¿Querida?... Podré curar ese padecimiento tan brutal que esos malditos cazadores te hicieron – el sujeto levantó en brazos a un cadáver sentado lejos del alcance visual de Naruto. Su captor comenzó a dar vueltas mientras abrazaba con afecto a aquel cuerpo inanimado, festejando con él su enfermiza felicidad y ese muerto llevaba días pudriéndose. El rubio soltó una exclamación escandalizada al mirar la azulosa piel de lo que supuestamente antes era una mujer, los globos oculares que eran devorados por mosquitos y sus inertes extremidades moviéndose de una manera grotesca a voluntad del hombre como si fuesen de trapo. Naruto sintió arcadas en le estómago y quiso vomitar de nuevo.

- Clarisse… Cuando devore al portador del Kyuubi…- la emoción no lo dejaba hablar, incluso rompió en lágrimas .- ¡Tendré el poder de curarte, Clarisse, amor mío! - Y acarició el tieso cabello negro del cadáver para después depositarlo nuevamente en una silla y la cabeza del cuerpo se columpió hasta caer sobre su pecho.

El pavor que el rubio sentía comenzaba a erizar todos los vellos de piel, sudaba frío y temblaba de miedo. ¡No quería morir!. ¡No así!. Naruto se levantó de la mesa con torpeza, dispuesto a huir, pero la manaza lo detuvo, azotándolo contra la mesa y tomándolo con creuldad por el cuello. El sujeto le apretaba los músculos indicados para inmovilizar y causar daño al mismo tiempo. El rubio jadeaba e intentó resistirse, pataleó y se retorció, pero todo fue inútil, sólo aumentaba el dolor físico y la humillación. ¡Sasuke!. ¡Aún tenía que gritarle por lo que le había hecho!. ¡Debía vivir!. Las lágrimas se deslizaron tibias por sus mejillas… Tenía pánico… Quería vivir…

- Si no te estás quieto te desangrarás rápido y tu carne ya no sabrá bien…- gimió el sujeto enseñando su afilada dentadura dispuesto a dar el primer mordisco fatal, pero la puerta fue derribada con un ruido seco y el hombre se sobresaltó.

- Y si tú no te estás quieto, maldito perro. ¡Te volaré la cabeza! Y ya no será divertido mandarte al infierno.- ¡Sasuke! Naruto sintió un reconfortante alivio absoluto recorrer su cuerpo y ahora sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, pero esto no duró mucho pues el sujeto le encarnó sus filosas garras en el cuello de manera superficial, el rubio gimió de dolor y la sangre comenzó a manar de las heridas que acababa de provocarle.

- No estás en condiciones de negociar. ¡Híbrido blasfemo!.- rugió colérico el sujeto. Sasuke apuntaba directamente a su cráneo con su arma de fuego.

- Mal…mal…mal.- las firmes botas golpeaban el suelo con fuerza, Suigetus entró a aquel cuarto en una actitud de completa desfachatez. Naruto percibió como a su opresor se le pusieron los pelos de punta. - Eres una ruina…- el militar se dirigía al hombre quien no soltaba al rubio para nada. - ¡No mereces llamarte Servidor de Selene, hijo de perra! Los hombres lobo no se revuelcan en su propio mierda, no te atrevas a ensuciar es honor o yo mismo te aniquilaré.-

- ¿Quién… Q-Quién diablos eres tú? – tartamudeó muerto de miedo el sujeto y en el siguiente segundo Suigetsu estaba detrás de él apuntándole con un sable directo al cuello.

-Las Leyes de Selene te prohíben comerte a este chico. ¡¿No te queda claro, bastardo?!.- incluso a Naruto el militar le inspiraba temor.

- Cla-clarisse.- y miró hacia el cadáver. Suigetsu lo notó y soltó unas carcajadas cargadas de crueldad.

- Está muerta, perro… ¡MUERTA! – al sujeto las facciones se le deformaron de una manera exagerada, Naruto gimió por el dolor que comenzó a aumentar en su cuello.

- ¡Mientes! Ella sólo está enferma. ¡Muy enferma! – la voz del sujeto era un murmullo sordo y en sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto brillaba la locura.

- ¡Ahora si está muerta! – con el sable en mano, Suigetsu cortó la cabeza del cadáver inerte que cayó en seguida y el cuerpo despidió un olor horrible. El hombre soltó un chillido desesperado, el dolor era palpable en aquellos irregulares sonidos roncos. Suigetsu sonreía con crueldad, enseñando su afilada mandíbula amenazante. Naruto fue liberado por su captor, pues éste se había llevado las manos a la cabeza desconcertado, parecía que el cerebro le iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

- ¡Maldito!. ¡Cabrón!. ¡Animal!.- rugía encolerizado.

Sasuke se movió ágilmente y en un segundo estaba al lado de Naruto. Mirándolo desde arriba acarició su herido y sangrante cuello por mera inercia. El pelinegro se estremeció al sentir aquella cálida y blanda piel palpitante bajo sus dedos y aquel tibio y viscoso líquido vital debajo de sus yemas. Palpitaba…palpitaba aquella extasiante y reanimante…Sangre…Vida…Naruto…Placer…

- ¡Sasuke-temee!.- Naruto se echó a sus brazos, rompiendo enseguida el hechizo que lo envolvió por un segundo. - No vuelvas a dejarme solo… Eres un idiota, te detesto.- Uchiha sintió tibias gotas mojando su pecho, su corazón dio un vuelco de dolor. Devolvió el abrazo a Naruto.

- Fue mi error. Es imperdonable.- le susurró.

Ambos sólo alcanzaron a escuchar tres crueles estocadas del sable de Suigetsu que terminaba el trabajo sucio.

* * *

¡Tercer capítulo arriba!

¡Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los lectores de esta historia!. ¡Me es gratificante saber que este relato es de su agrado!

Muchas gracias a: **Ai-chan, Aki_Uchiha, Mia-chan, sxn-lady y Laila-chan OwO**. Quienes dejaron review en el primer capítulo (Me sentí tan avergonzada de no haberlos mencionado el capítulo pasado u_u)

Especiales agradecimientos también a: M**ireya Humbolt, catunacaty, sxn-lady, luna, kryn hoshi, Akira_taicho, sasuke uchiiha, Umi-Reira, 5Hikaru no Yami5** (Vaya mujer, me dejaste abochornada por todos tus cumplidos! n_n), **tenma-chan, nenekotuki y Laila-chan OwO**. Quienes comentaron en el capítulo pasado.

Abierta a dudas, comentarios constructivos o demás.

¡Saludos y mis mejores deseos a todos ustedes!

_"Aquel que compare el amor con la belleza, no lo conoce [...] "_ -Tite Kubo


	4. La Sombra del Amanecer

**El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena**

**Capítulo 4: La Sombra del Amanecer  
**

**Summary:** Sasuke es un diestro cazador de vampiros destinado a proteger al portador del Kyuubi. Naruto es obligado a cargar con un destino del que apenas comprende su grandeza. ¿Ambos podrán lidiar con sus sentimientos encontrados?¿Podrá Sasuke contener su sed de sangre cerca de Naruto?... SasuNaru. Varias.

**Advertencia:** Éste fic contiene Shone-ai/Yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que no sea de tu agrado o seas una persona sensible, te recomiendo NO leerlo Ya están adevertidos NO se quejen después!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, todo es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a Shonen Jump, Pierrot y TV Tokio. Nada de lucro.

**Dedicator:** ¡Si, ya lo he puesto! ¡Esta historia va dedicada con todo mi cariño a mi hermanita! ¡Viri-kun! (Sachiko en los bajos mundos xP). ¡Imöto-chan, los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que te levantan cuando los demás ni siquiera saben que te has caído (y en un gran hoyo)! Gracias. Sin ti, esta historia ni siquiera exisitiría! =)

* * *

- Al fin se ha quedado dormido – informó Suigetsu con languidez llegando al lado de Sasuke quien meditaba recargado en el balcón de la silenciosa habitación de Naruto, disfrutando de la fresca placidez nocturna. Al fin estaban de regreso en el majestuoso Palacio de Konohagakure y el terrible incidente que había sucedido hace unas horas había quedado atrás como una desagradable pesadilla. – Si Orochimaru se entera de lo que ha pasado, seguro te castra – comentó burlón el militar.

- No volverá a suceder – declaró Sasuke con firmeza, sus negros ojos miraban hacia el negro horizonte que se abría delante de él y más allá. – Le enseñaré a cuidarse solo –concluyó decidido, su mirada era más adusta de lo normal. – Estaré ausente esta noche. Cuídalo con tu vida – ordenó.

- No tienes ni que decirlo, Uchiha. ¿A dónde te vas tan de repente? – Sasuke emitió un suspiro lleno de frustración sin apartar su mirada de la negra lejanía. Aquella noche el firmamento no albergaba muchas estrellas y la luna se hallaba menguando.

- A cazar – respondió a secas. Suigetsu emitió una involuntaria exclamación de sorpresa, se encontraba desconcertado y esta contrariedad se plasmaba limpiamente sobre su rostro.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no lo haces, Uchiha? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres años? – cuestionó atónito el militar.

- Cinco años – aclaró sin titubear. Suigetsu emitió un largo silbido de asombro. – No resisto el aroma de la sangre de ese niño –

- ¡Ese diablo de Orochimaru dijo que odiabas el olor que desprendía la sangre de Naruto! –

- Y es verdad, no lo soporto – confirmó, girándose grácilmente para mirar hacia donde descasaba plácidamente el rubio sobre su cómodo futon blanco – Porque despierta en mí aquel instinto vampírico que tanto repudio –

* * *

Sasuke apartó sus labios de aquella grasosa y sudorosa piel, emitiendo sonoros jadeos. El cuerpo de aquel asesino se hallaba inerte, apresado entre sus poderosos brazos. Hacía un par de segundos su víctima aún forcejeaba contra él con ahínco, pero finalmente había sucumbido. El pelinegro escupió asqueado, pues durante el sorbo final había probado la desagradable piel de su víctima. Finalmente Sasuke soltó el cuerpo y éste cayó sordamente sobre la húmeda tierra del bosque, justo a un lado de una fogata.

Sasuke observó el crepitante fuego, cuyas llamas danzaban apaciblemente sobre la leña incandescente. Hace unos momentos, aquel asesino descansaba a un lado de la fogata, regodeándose por su última 'travesura'. Dentro de su sucio y viejo morral aún descansaba su desafilado y oxidado cuchillo lleno de sangre fresca y, además, el Uchiha había mirado lo suficiente a través del alma de aquel sujeto como para conocer los detalles de su último asesinato. Sasuke no se sentía mejor que aquel pobre diablo, de igual modo él también era un homicida, pero era un asunto que le malhumoraba discutir consigo mismo.

No planeaba beber sangre humana en un principio, simplemente tenía que tomar todas las medidas adecuadas para resistir un viaje con Naruto hasta la _Cima del Mundo._

Aún sentía aquel metálico sabor deslizándose sobre su lengua. La reconfortante sangre fresca comenzaba a quemarle las venas deliciosamente como si se tratara de un bálsamo que las reviviese de un largo y seco letargo. Sentía a su corazón latir eufórico por tanto exceso después de todo el tiempo sin abrazar el pecado carmesí.

Híbrido, aquel era el nombre de su estirpe. No era un vampiro, tampoco un humano. Él era él, nada más. La sangre para los suyos era un lujo, poder y herejía.

* * *

Aproximadamente una centena de guerreros quienes cubrían sus rostros con máscaras de animales se reverenciaban ante su líder con absoluta entrega. Se hallaban en el amplio patio delantero de una rústica mansión abandonada que alguna vez fue espléndida. Su fachada blanca se hallaba deprimentemente corroída rematada con un desgastado y sucio tejado artesanal. El caserón se hallaba totalmente en penumbras, lo único que iluminaba aquel lugar eran los suaves matices rosados del alba que comenzaba a despuntar en el cielo. Los guerreros se hallaban perfectamente alineados con disciplina marcial.

- Maestro Itachi, partiremos en cuanto usted de la orden – informaba con solemnidad el capitán del escuadrón al líder.

La expresión del líder era impávida, sin modificar aquella belleza inusual que poseía. Se acomodó la larga y lacia melena negra hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que dirigía sus poderosos e hipnotizadores iris carmesí hacia sus hombres. El suspiro general que soltaron todos los presentes al mirar aquel hechizo rojo sangre fue palpable. Sus rasgos eran delicados y varoniles al mismo tiempo, un contraste en perfecta concordancia. Su expresión imperturbable y afable a la vez competía con aquella mirada roja que imponía tremendamente.

- Kisame – la voz de Itachi era un susurro aterciopelado - ¿Vendrás conmigo? –

- Ya conoces la respuesta, Itachi-san – replicó una áspera voz – Pero, sabes, te gusta armar alboroto. Tú y yo sabemos que contigo basta para traerlo -

Ambos, Kisame e Itachi, iban ataviados con elegantes ropas grices muy novedosas para la época semi-feudal donde vivían. Vestían estilizados pantalones de lana y suéteres de cuello de tortuga del mismo material y color. En la parte superior de la manga derecha ambos portaban la insignia de una nube roja bordada ricamente. En la otra manga, la izquierda, Itachi lucía la figura de un poderoso fénix rojo y Kisame una estrella amarilla.

- Ino, quedas al mando durante mi ausencia – Itachi se dirigió a una hermosa y esbelta joven de ojos celestes delineados por espesas y largas pestañas negras, vestía un modesto y corto vestido violeta que contrastaba espectacularmente con su pálida piel. Llevaba su cabello rubio platinado recogido impecablemente en un moño del mismo color que su vestimenta.

- ¡Tráeme un buen recuerdo de Konohagakure! – exclamó Ino. - ¡Me lo debes por arruinar nuestra vacaciones, Itachi! –

- Órdenes son órdenes, Ino-chan – justificó Kisame. – Estamos más cerca que ningún otro Lord –

Itachi ya se había alejado de ellos dirigiéndose hacia sus hombres. Ino permaneció de pie, mirando con anhelación la fuerte y atlética espalda de Itachi alejándose de ella. Kisame puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ino en señal de despedida para después alcanzar a su colega.

- Itachi, hermano, cuídate – susurró la dulce voz de Ino.

* * *

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya había predicho esto antes, Sarutobi-dono! ¡Ese desobligado de Jiraiya nunca llegará! – Orochimaru no paraba de quejarse y replicar la ausencia de ese tal Jiraiya. Naruto no había visto al maestro de Sasuke tan encolerizado e inquieto.

Los tres, Naruto y sus guardianes, se encontraban en una de esas ya habituales juntas de Consejo.

- Esperaremos cinco minutos más, Orochimaru – habló la paciente voz del Rey.

-Suigetsu – llamó Naruto a su guardián a modo de secreto. -¿Quién es Jiraiya? –

- Es un viejo guerrero poderoso. Fue discípulo del Rey Sarutobi y es parte de los Sanin Legendarios. El problema es que Orochimaru lo odia, antes él y Jiraiya se calentaban la cama a gusto ¡Puaj!– el militar esbozó una mueca de repugnancia. – No me hagas decir más, por favor –

Uzumaki soltó un par de risas, pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada de desaprobación de Sasuke sobre él. El rubio se encaprichó y le enseñó la lengua de modo infantil.

* * *

Naruto fue obligado a obedecer aquella orden definitiva en contra de su voluntad. Nadie hizo caso a sus oposiciones y no se molestaron en darle la razón. Sasuke le dijo que ser un Jinchuuriki traía responsabilidades descomunales y consecuencias inimaginables, pero no tenían porque pasar tan rápido. No quería, no lo asimilaba y no podía dejar todo lo que conocía y amaba tan repentinamente.

El viejo Rey Sarutobi, el Consejo de Ancianos y Orochimaru habían decidido que Naruto sería llevado a un país lejano, la tierra donde Sasuke se había entrenado muchos años atrás. Le darían el entrenamiento adecuado para controlar al Kyuubi. Lejos de su hogar, sus recuerdos y la gente que conocía. ¡Si, era todavía u niño inmaduro! ¡A sus dieciséis años no tenía el valor para madurar, le temía al cambio y a la nueva e inmensa carga que conllevaba como portador de un Bijuu!

* * *

- Naru, quita esa carita ¿Si? – pedía Suigetsu con voz cómica, intentando conseguir una sonrisita de parte de Uzumaki, sin éxito alguno.

Los tres viajaban a bordo de un carruaje escoltado comenzando su larga travesía mientras se alejaban rápidamente del vívido paisaje de Konohagakure cuya hermosa tarde concluiría pronto trayendo tras de sí el manto nocturno.

- Uchiha me contó que el lugar donde entrenó es muy bonito y que había unas chicas de ensueño. ¡Ah! – el militar suspiró soñadoramente. – No he tocado a una mujer desde que me mandaron al País del Viento. Debo cog... –

- Suigetsu, no quiero saber sobre tus necesidades – le interrumpió Sasuke con frialdad. – Uzumaki, no te pongas así, no te irás para siempre de aquí. Algún día volverás. – Naruto no contestó aunque deseara reprocharle al pelinegro porque, a decir verdad, aquello fue la frase más amable que Sasuke le había dicho durante todo el tiempo de conocerse.

Inesperadamente el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente. Suiegstu se golpeó la cabeza con el techo y comenzó a maldecir floridamente. El rubio cayó de su asiento lastimándose las rodillas dolorosamente, gruñó molesto e imitó las palabrerías de su guardián.

- ¿¡Qué diablos?! – continuó quejándose Suigetsu. Se levantó de su lugar impacientemente y abrió la puerta. – Iré a ver qué rayos pasa – el militar bajó de un salto y ambos oyeron el firme paso de sus botas pisando el pedregoso camino alejándose, pero al poco tiempo escucharon sus pasos regresar velozmente. - ¡Uchiha! – vociferó Suiegtsu. - ¡Llévate a Naruto de aquí ahora! – rugió con autoridad. Sasuke no titubeó y tomó al rubio por la muñeca, arrastrándolo fuera del transporte, enseguida se toparon con un guerrero quien escondía su rostro bajo una máscara de animal. El enmascarado iba armado con unos chacos que movía con habilidad en contra de ellos.

- No tengo tiempo – protestó fastidiado Sasuke al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pistola que guardaba dentro de su gabardina negra y le disparó directo al cráneo, el guerrero se desplomó al instante.

-¿Pero qué…? – Naruto fue tomado por los fuertes brazos del Uchiha y colocado bruscamente sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal. - ¡Oye que te pasa, Sasuke! ¡Bájame, _temee_, ahora! – el rubio comenzó a patalear y forcejear encima del pelinegro.

- Tenemos prisma y eres muy lento. No encuentro otra solución a ese problema –

- ¡Eres un fastidio! – se quejó Naruto frustrado.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia Itachi observaba la escena. Se encontraba en un territorio elevado, a orillas de una pronunciada barranca. Miraba los sucesos nítidamente, a una distancia tan lejana que los ojos humanos jamás podrían alcanzar a ver con tan perfecta claridad aquellos sucesos, era humanamente imposible.

La expresión de Itachi lucía ligeramente afanosa y sus rojos ojos se encontraban encendidos como fuego. Su compañero Kismae se encontraba a su lado.

- Que coincidencia tan desafortunada. El guardián del Kyuubi no es nadie más que mi hermano menor. – declaró suavemente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el par de espadas que descansaban detrás de su cintura enfundadas en sus elegantes vainas gemelas.

- Hace tiempo que no te veía tan entusiasmado, Itachi-san – comentó su camarada divertido.

- Las reuniones familiares siempre provocan expectación, Kisame –

* * *

Sasuke corría con paso sumamente acelerado pero increíblemente liviano, apenas parecía que sus pies tocaban el suelo. Muchos centinelas los seguían rodeando cualquier escapatoria posible. Parecía que aumentaba el número de sus enemigos a cada segundo. El anochecer se acercaba ahogando los pocos minutos que le quedaban a la luz del día y a su manto anaranjado.

El Uchiha tenía que hacer tiempo para tomar ventaja en aquella batalla. Debía tener la mayor parte de las cartas a su favor, sabía en qué clase de combate se iba a enfrascar, adivinaba quien estaba detrás de todo eso y el conocerlo no le era más conveniente. No, aquello le advertía sobre el inminente peligro que los acechaba. En esos momentos el cielo se bañó gloriosamente con tonos violáceos.

- No voy a poder huir para siempre ¿Verdad? – comentó el pelinegro al aire sonriendo retorcidamente y un brillo de lucidez se apoderó de sus ojos negros. Detuvo su paso en seco ya la sombra de todos aquellos guerreros rodeó a ambos creando un ambiente totalmente amenazante a su alrededor. Eran demasiados, decenas de ellos. Naruto sintió desasosiego absoluto y se le formó un nudo del la garganta. – Naruto, escúchame. Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que esto termine – le exigió Sasuke al mismo tiempo que sacaba un gordo rollo de hilos de acero que guardaba dentro de una bolsa de accesorios atada a su cinturón. – Confía en mí porque no tienes opción – le murmuró finalmente al oído.

Uzumaki cerró sus ojos con fuerza y durante todo el tiempo que los mantuvo cerrados pudo escuchar claramente el metálico sonido del alambre en tensión, notó como chocaba contra las armas de acero y percibió aquel sordo sonido que producía el hilo en tensión al chocar contra el aire. Naruto, aún en la incómoda posición de estar sobre el hombro del pelinegro como si fuera un costal de azúcar y con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir como los brazos de Sasuke se movían artística y habilidosamente, siguiendo complicadas rutinas como si se tratara de una exótica y maravillosa danza sin igual, pero esta danza era mortal pues no tardó en escuchar decenas de gritos y alaridos agudos llenos de dolor. El olor de sangre derramada con violencia envolvió el ambiente por completo.

Aproximadamente después de tres minutos Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos temeroso. Miró como los extremos de los hilos estaban asidos a los dedos de Sasuke como si fuera un titiritero. Los hilos de acero estaban empapados de sangre y las ropas de ambos también se hallaban salpicadas con el líquido carmesí. A su alrededor todos sus enemigos habían sido derrotados atrozmente, muy pocos habían sucumbido en los brazos de la muerte rápidamente y la mayoría agonizaba lacerantemente, el sonido de sus lamentos era estremecedor. El Uchiha se desasió de los hilos, tirándolos al suelo para después bajar a Naruto.

- Das miedo, _temee_ – masculló Uzumaki quedo.

Un par de manos comenzó a aplaudir pasmosamente a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, a orillas del tumulto de cuerpos acribillados. El exorcista dirigió la mirada a ese lugar y al encontrarse con el autor de estas parsimoniosas palmadas, el rostro de Sasuke se contorsionó violentamente, sus ojos se desorbitaron con locura. Naruto guardó cierta distancia de su guardián.

- Te has vuelto fuerte, Sasuke – felicitó insípidamente el sujeto sin dejar cesar de aplaudir de aquel modo tan monótono. – Ahora, apártate y déjanos llevarnos al chico, hermanito –

- ¡Itachi! – bramó fúrico el exorcista. - ¡Tú! – Sasuke se encontraba fuera de sí. Desenvainó su espada y el arma comenzó a emitir chispas y poderosos destellos blancos como si estuviese viva y dentro de ella se llevara a cabo una auténtica tormenta eléctrica. El pelinegro se lanzó hacia Itachi dispuesto a arremeter contra él.

-¿Chidori? – exclamó con curiosidad el mayor. Enseguida desenfundó una de sus espadas y detuvo fácilmente aquel ataque tan directo y empujó a Sasuke, obligándole a ceder. Las chispas y centellas de su espada comenzaron a cesar.

- ¿Por qué no despiertas tus poderes, hermano? Así nunca podrás vencer a un vampiro jamás - le retó Itachi. Sasuke rugió colérico y volvió a lanzarse hacia su hermano con más fuerza, pero fue repelido con facilidad nuevamente.

- Creí que ya no podrías revolcarte más en tu miseria, Itachi – gruñó el menor lleno de ira después de darse cuenta de la insignia que portaba Itachi en la parte superior de su manga derecha. - ¿Ahora eres parte de ellos? ¡Me enfermas! –

Sasuke blandió su espada con habilidad y se debatió contra el sable de Itachi, ambos se envolvieron en un arrebatador combate.

- No puedo creer que algo tan enano como tú sea el portador del Kyuubi – dijo Kisame a Naruto con desfachatez. – Bueno, que se le va a hacer – suspiró el mayor.- Vas a venir con nosotros pequeñuelo, claro, después de que Itachi-san machaque a tu guardián – este comentario provocó que el rubio se llenara de enojo. ¿Sasuke derrotado por esos tipos? ¡No! Él no perdería

- ¡Uchiha! ¡Ni se te ocurra perder! – vociferó el rubio.

- ¡Oye oye, enano, quieto! – regañó Kisame

Ambos guerreros sostenían su espada contra la contraria sin retroceder ni un centímetro, las armas temblaban por la tensión.

-¿No te parece irónico el azar? Siempre poniendo el escenario perfecto para odiarnos y destruirnos – puntualizó Itachi.

- ¡El azar no tiene nada que ver! ¡Todo tiene origen en tu asquerosa ambición! – al escuchar la respuesta, el mayor esbozó una media sonrisa cruel.

- Puedo saber lo que sientes sin necesidad de leer tu mente y te daré un consejo fraternal. Deshazte del Jinchuuriki al que proteges o pronto será tu todo y tu nada –

- ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Al diablo con tus consejos! –

Itachi tocó su segunda espada que descansaba en su vaina, detrás de su cintura. Sasuke inclinó su sable defensivamente, pero aquello fue sólo una distracción. El mayor nunca desenvainó otra espada y distrajo la vista del menor para atacar el punto descubierto de su defensa, todo esto sucedió a una velocidad invisible. Itachi estocó al menor justo en medio del pecho, cerca del corazón, y finalmente sacó su segunda katana y con ella tumbó a Sasuke en el suelo.

- Si no despiertas tus poderes te mataré ahora. En estos momentos no eres mejor que un débil mortal - manifestó con prepotencia el hermano mayor. El menor se limitaba a apretar los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. Comenzó a respirar dificultosamente y apretaba el rostro soportando el dolor el silencio. La espada de Itachi se hallaba enterrada en la mitad de su torso, sentía un dolor atroz que lo partía en dos, pero aún así jamás le daría el placer al mayor de escucharlo doblegarse ante él.

- ¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Eres un híbrido, el experimento perfecto! ¿Así lo llamaron tus creadores, no es así? - Itachi comenzó a deslizar su espada sanguinariamente dentro del cuerpo del menor, rebanando la carne con facilidad, acercándose poco a poco al corazón. La sangre comenzó a manar de la larga herida a borbotones y Sasuke continuaba sin ceder al dolor, únicamente soltaba un par de gruñidos ahogados. Dolía ¡Vaya que dolía, maldita sea! ¡Pero no se doblegaría! ¡Jamás!

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó desesperado Naruto siendo aprehendido por Kisame con fuerza. El rubio pataleaba y luchaba vigorosamente. ¡No soportaba mirar y no hacer nada!

- Si yo soy un híbrido – masculló débilmente el menor comenzando a sangrar por la nariz y a escupir sangre por la boca. - ¿Qué eres tú? –

- ¿Yo? – el rostro de Itachi se tornó ligeramente perverso. – Soy parte de Akatsuki. La luna que se tiñe de rojo en las noches de cacería. Somos tinieblas ante el resplandor. Somos sombras del amanecer –

Ambos hermanos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina explosión de energía y poder que Naruto comenzó a liberar. Esta energía nueva era maligna y rodeó el cuerpo de rubio como una capa rojiza de protección. Sus iris azules se volvieron rojas y sus pupilas felinas, sus colmillos crecieron aceleradamente dándole un aspecto feroz y las marcas de sus mejillas se remarcaron notablemente. Kisame no podía contener a Uzumaki por más tiempo, el rubio luchaba por desasirse con una fuerza tremenda, ya no era más el chico torpe e hiperactivo, todo eso parecía haberse desmoronado para darle paso a esa poderosa criatura de aspecto salvaje.

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó Sasuke al mismo tiempo que tosía sangre copiosamente. El dolor que sentía había pasado a segundo plano y su máxima prioridad era la seguridad de Uzumaki.

Kisame no pudo retener más a su prisionero y lo soltó, para después desenfundar una extravagante espada de grandes dimensiones envuelta con vendas. Sasuke se alarmó de sobremanera y entonces tomó con sus propias manos la espada que hallaba enterrada en su cuerpo sin importarle el daño que comenzó a hacerse en las manos. Itachi quedó desconcertado al admirar como su hermano lograba desencajarse él mismo el cruel sable dentro de su pecho. Sasuke comenzó a vencer la terrible fuerza del mayor, obligándolo a retroceder. Finalmente el hermano menor emitió un agudo grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que liberaba a su cuerpo del arma.

- No queremos que el Kyuubi despierte, enano, sería muy problemático – Kisame levantó su extraña katana y con un ágil movimiento rozó el cuerpo del rubio cortando la circulación de aquella inmensa y malévola energía que desprendía el cuerpo de Naruto. Aquel poder comenzó a decrecer hasta hacerse nulo y rápidamente Uzumaki regresó a la normalidad con un aspecto debilitado y febril.

- ¿Y si te corto las piernas y los brazos para ahorrarnos problemas? – sugirió emocionado Kisame.

- ¡No te atrevas! – bramó Sasuke con arrebato.

El pelinegro se puso de pie dificultosamente, desangrándose críticamente debido a la terrible herida que yacía en medio de su torso empapando sus ropas abundantemente. Entonces se llevó la muñeca a los labios, mordiéndola con urgencia, enseguida comenzó a beber con avidez la sangre que brotaba directamente de su propia vena recién agredida. El cambio que sufrió Sasuke fue increíblemente notorio. Las hemorragias de su nariz, boca y pecho comenzaron a cicatrizar a un ritmo aceleradamente imposible. El Uchiha menor se llenó con una grandeza y una fortaleza inexplicables, su cuerpo recuperado desbordó potestad, sus facciones se tornaron lúcidas y sus ojos ¡Ah! Esas iris negras desaparecieron devoradas por un fuego rojo seductor e imponente.

- Por fin nos ponemos serios, Sasuke – dijo Itachi satisfecho sosteniendo sus elegantes espadas gemelas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

- Voy a matarte Itachi, a cualquiera de los dos que se atreva a dañar al portador del Kyuubi – rugió Sasuke con altivez. Un segundo después arremetía contra su hermano con destreza. Nuevamente ambos se enfrascaron en una sublime batalla, pero esta vez era de un nivel titánico, imposible de seguir con ojos humanos, agitando sus espadas continuamente sin descanso.

- Sasuke… - musitó débilmente Naruto quien fue aprehendido de nueva cuenta.

Una súbita explosión cortó la tensión de la batalla con estrépito, seguida de la aparición repentina de una barrera de humo impenetrable. La exagerada risa de un hombre turbó el ambiente y un hombre mayor apareció enseguida en medio de la cortina de humo.

- ¡Su salvación ha llegado! ¡Jiraiya-sama está aquí!– se presentó escandalosamente el recién llegado. Sinceramente no causó impresión alguna a los presentes a pesar de haber sido su objetivo principal. Más bien originó un sentimiento de vergüenza ajena.

- ¿Llegó quien? – se extrañó Naruto confundido y Kisame comenzó a reír abiertamente; sin embargo ambos Uchiha permanecieron serios y ofendidos uno en frente del otro.

La visibilidad comenzó a regresar paulatinamente en medio del humo.

- Kisame, hora de irse – decidió Itachi serio al mismo tiempo que guardaba sus espadas salpicadas con la sangre de su hermano, devolviéndolas a sus fundas con un movimiento grácil.

- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado, Itachi! – Sasuke le atacó con la espada insistente, pero esta vez su ataque fue detenido con humillante facilidad por su hermano quien utilizó únicamente dos dedos de su mano izquierda para bloquear el ataque. La expresión del menor era expectante, llena de frustración. El mayor aprovechó este momento de confusión para atestarle un golpe fatal.

Utilizando solamente los otros dedos dedos de su mano libre, el mayor atravesó nuevamente el pecho recién cicatrizado milagrosamente de su hermano. Sasuke miró atónito la escena de su contrincante atravesando su cuerpo con dos dedos, el menor comenzó a emitir exclamaciones de horror. Itachi atrapó el corazón palpitante dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke, rompiendo un par de costillas en su camino. Los ojos carmesí del mayor brillaron peligrosamente y una corriente de feroz fuego negro circundó su brazo izquierdo.

El terrible alarido estentóreo que Sasuke emitió debió haberlo desgañitado antes de que sus pupilas rojas se hundieran en la oscuridad y su brillo de vida parpadeara por última vez antes de extinguirse por completo.

* * *

Suigestu abrió lentamente la rechinante puerta de la habitación de aquella modesta casita de huéspedes para después asomarse con discreción y luego entrar sin hacer ningún ruido. Naruto le sonrió débilmente desde la silla donde permanecía sentado, a un lado de la cama donde yacía recostado Sasuke. El rubio mojaba una toalla en una bandejita de latón llena de agua fría que se encontraba sobre una vieja mesita de noche. Naruto cambiaba el lienzo por el que ya había sido entibiecido por la ardiente frente del Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo sigue? – susurró bajo el militar mirando con mucho pesar a su amigo inconsciente quien se hallaba en un estado terriblemente enfermizo. Sasuke respiraba dificultosamente, sudaba frío en gran cantidad y su rostro dormido estaba contorsionado en una indeleble mueca de profundo sufrimiento. Su pálida piel ya no poseía aquella belleza deslumbrante, ahora era descolorida como la cera.

- Peor – contestó Naruto con franqueza. – La fiebre no se le ha bajado para nada. El doctor dijo que si seguía así… Sasuke… - Uzumaki desvió su mirada azul de los ojos de Suigetsu, mirando hacia el suelo con mucho pesar. Un terrible malestar inundaba el pecho de Uzumaki. Suigestu lo sabía y suspiró abatido

- Lo detesto – musitó el rubio repentinamente. El militar lo miró pensativo. – ¡En cuánto ese _Sasuke-temee_ despierte le daré un puñetazo por haberme preocupado tanto y haberme hecho cuidarlo como si fuera su mamá! – juró Naruto levantando su brillante mirada azul triunfante al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Suigetsu fue acorralado por el entusiasmo del rubio y finalmente contagiado por el ánimo implacable que poseía Uzumaki. Su guardián se echó a reír rendido.

- Ese Uchiha cabrón, también me cobraré un golpe por preocuparme a mí también – concluyó el peliblanco. – Ahora, Naru, ve a descansar mira que ojeras tienes – el rubio intentó oponérsele con vehemencia, pero Suiegtsu no dio su brazo a torcer para nada. – No te lo estoy pidiendo, Naru. – le riñó. – Y antes de que vayas a acostarte, Jiraiya-sama quiere verte –

* * *

Naruto llegó a un concurrido establecimiento donde los hombres podían beber sin preocupaciones mientras eran acompañados por bellísimas edecanes ataviadas con ceñidos y cortos vestidos rojo manzana. Sólo le era permitida la entrada a hombres mayores de edad, así que al principio el rubio tuvo problemas para entrar. Fastidiado, Naruto decidió regresar a la casa de huéspedes, pero un hombre mayor acomodado en una mesa cerca de la puerta le llamó y le hizo una señal al portero para que lo dejase pasar.

- Pasa, muchacho, pasa. Siéntate – invitó la alegre voz de Jiraiya quien bebía sake contentísimo. El viejo maestro ya estaba sonrosado por tanta bebida y abrazaba indecorosamente a un par de guapas chicas de compañía por la cintura, una para cada lado. El rubio tomó asiento mirando incrédulo al maestro ¿Sería mentira eso de que era un magnífico guerrero y un grandioso sabio?

-Tenemos que hablar sobre algo serio… Eeehm… ¿Nayuro? –

- Naruto – corrigió comenzándose a irritar, la actitud del viejo ese no le gustaba para nada.

- Claro, claro – Una de las chicas le guiñó el ojo coquetamente y él se limitó a ignorarla. En verdad era una joven bonita y le gustaba, pero aquel día tenía demasiados problemas encima como para distraerse en esa clase de asuntos. – Ahórrate las fiestas, chavalín, no tienes que hacerme un carnaval por haberlos salvado. Fue mi deber, fue mi deber. - ¿Qué? ¿Salvarlos? Naruto sintió una peligrosa cólera nacieno desde su estómago. ¡¿Salvarlos?! Desde que ese sujeto se metió en la batalla, todo empeoró hasta que todo salió muy mal, terriblemente mal. – Ahora el problema es tu noviecito ese ¡Vaya aguante que tienen los de su estirpe! –

- ¡No es mi novio! – aclaró Uzumaki sintiendo su enojo hervir. La otra chica rió tontamente.

- Bueno, tu amigo – corrigió Jiraiya con desgana. – Si no lo tratamos rápido, pronto morirá – Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza ¡Cómo se atrevía a tomar tan a la ligera la muerte de Sasuke! – Lo mejor sería encontrar a Tsunade, ella es la mejor médico actualmente en todo el_ Viejo Imperio, _pero para cuando la encontremos el híbrido ya habrá muerto hace mucho. Así que lo he pensado y lo mejor será llevar a tu nov… eehm… amigo al País del Sonido – al rubio le pareció haber escuchado el nombre de ese País hace poco. – Iremos a donde el Clan Kaguya, Nayuro –

* * *

_¡Buonasera, carissimo lettore!_

¡No, no, no! ¡Semejante retraso con el capítulo 4! ¡Sucedió un terrible incidente! ¡Terrible! ¡Horrible! La semana pasada estaba todo listísimo para actualizar, pero mi Word se volvió loco y se borró TODO el capítulo! _. He aquí mi excusa! Me tomé una semana para rescribirlo! Fue pesado, hice tantos corajes! xP… Jeje! Y al final quedó más largo de lo que había quedado antes. La ventaja es que tengo un borrador a mano que me guió de nuevo! (suspiro)

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia, de verdad! Espero que este humilde trabajo continúe siendo de su agrado y continúe así por muchos capítulos más! (=D)

¡Saludos a: **Shanty****, **hijadelaluna**, sakura1402****, **Uchiha Em**, kryn hoshi, **.kill**, Umi-Reira****, **catunacaty**, luna, **sxn-lady**, miko0, **chetza**, ****Ale-are****,** Laila-chan OwO**, ****Nelira**** y **sasuke uchiiha**. **(Utilizé negritas y subrayado en sus nombres únicamente con fines estlísticos, nada más!)**  
**

Especiales agradecimientos a todos ellos, quienes se molestaron en dejarme un review! ¡Gracias! ¡Me hacen sonrojar! ¡Son los mejores! n _ n

¿Ya han visto Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant? ¡Es magnífica! ¡Buenísima! ¡Es mi recomendación! El guión es atrapante desde el principio, los actores son fabulosos, la fotografía es bastante buena y los efectos Pff! ¡Gracias Darren Shan-sama! Por haber creado tan espectacular historia (Me trueno los dedos por mandar a pedir los 12 libros en inglés) Ya que en mi lindo México sólo llego el primero hace muchos muchos años y yace olvidado en el fondo de una que otra librería! xP (TÍPICOOOOO T___T).

¡Se acerca diciembre! ¡Vacaciones! ¡Más tiempo! ¡Actualizaciones seguiditas! = O … Estoy impaciente por comenzar a escribir como enajenada como cuando tenía mucho más tiempo libre y menos vagancia social! Xp

¡Escribí demasiado en esta sección esta vez! ¡Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes! ¡Pásenla bien! ¡Mucha Suerte!

¡Abierta a comentarios, críticas constructivas, puntos de vista, peticiones y observaciones!

_"I hate lonely, but she loves me" _[Tite Kubo]


	5. Híbrido

**El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena**

**Capítulo 5: Híbrido**

**Summary:** Sasuke es un diestro cazador de vampiros destinado a proteger al portador del Kyuubi. Naruto es obligado a cargar con un destino del que apenas comprende su grandeza. ¿Ambos podrán lidiar con sus sentimientos encontrados? ¿Podrá Sasuke contener su sed de sangre cerca de Naruto?... SasuNaru. Varias.

**Advertencia:** Éste fic contiene Shone-ai/Yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que no sea de tu agrado o seas una persona sensible, te recomiendo NO leerlo Ya están adevertidos NO se quejen después!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, todo es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a Shonen Jump, Pierrot y TV Tokio. Nada de lucro.

* * *

¿Cómo había terminado envuelto en ese caos? Había ocasiones en que deseaba olvidarlo.

Él era el portador del Kyuubi, una deidad con poderes incomprensibles y una trascendencia tremenda en la historia de la humanidad. De ahora en adelante caía un peligro inminente sobre él a causa de las ambiciones de los hombres, ¿Vampiros? ¿Híbridos? ¿Hombres lobo? y una decena de raras bestias más cuyo nombre desconocía todavía.

Sasuke había sido herido a muerte en una batalla contra su hermano mayor mientras lo protegía. Itachi, antes de escapar a causa de la repentina aparición de Jiraiya, arremetió una horrible maldición en contra de Sasuke que lo mataba lenta y dolorosamente. Jiraiya era uno de los Sannin Legendarios entrenados por el Legendario Rey Sarutobi de Konohagakure.

No podían volver al Palacio, pues él atraía el peligro con su simple presencia y no deseaban destruir la armoniosa paz que se vivía ahí. Desde ahora tenían que huir de futuros y desconocidos enemigos trasladándose de un lugar a otro sin descanso con Sasuke a cuestas en un estado agonizante, pues la cura no existía.

Las emociones de Naruto eran un remolino sin principio ni fin. Sentía odio y cólera por su inevitable destino como Jincuuriki; sentía desasosiego por los horrores que apenas comenzaban; sentía resentimiento por el mundo entero que no podía comprenderlo; se sentía un perfecto inútil por sentarse y esperar que lo protegieran y esto le causaba aún más ira e impotencia; se sentía tremendamente culpable por el estado mortal en el cual se encontraba Sasuke y, finalmente, sentía un profundo dolor agudo y punzante dentro de su pecho con el simple pensamiento de que Sasuke muriera y lo dejara solo en esta peligrosa travesía.

* * *

- ¡Odio a ese viejo engreído y pervertido! ¿Por qué no vino con nosotros? – Naruto no paraba de quejarse indignado.

Suigetsu conducía una pequeña comitiva jalada por brioso caballos que al militar le costaba controlar en un camino tan angosto a orillas de un pronunciado precipicio. Habían dispuesto cuidadosamente a Sasuke recostado dentro del amplio carruaje al cuidado de una amable señorita que se ofreció a vigilarlo. Ambos, Naruto y Suigetsu, eran los encargados de llevar la comitiva a salvo a la capital del País del Sonido.

- Jiraiya-sama ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros – zanjó Suigetsu. – Además no es muy bien recibido en este país –

Naruto resopló molesto y permaneció en silencio a un lado de su guardián. Miró sus propias ropas y deseó cambiarlas con apremio. Aún vestía su habitual yukata azul marino a juego con sus brillantes ojos cielo. Era el único que estaba ataviado de esa manera en toda la comitiva, llamando mucho la atención.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que traer a Sasuke precisamente aquí? – preguntó de repente Uzumaki.

- Es muy simple. Sasuke pertenecía a un sabio y pacífico clan, el único en todo el mundo hecho por y para híbridos: El Clan Kaguya. Tenemos la esperanza de que sus ex-camaradas no se pongan muy roñosos y nos ayuden –

¿Pertenecía? ¿Eso quería decir que ya no pertenecía? ¿Híbrido? Quería saber de una maldita vez que significaba exactamente eso. ¿La esperanza? ¿Suigetsu y Jiraiya no estaban seguros de ello? ¡Como podían jugarse la vida de Sasuke así de fácil?

* * *

Al llegar a la desolada capital un solo sentimiento embargó a ambos. Era lástima por el destino de aquella pobre gente. El centro y las casas a sus alrededores estaban vacías, deprimentemente deplorables y llenas de suciedad, lo único que no parecía viejo y corroído eran los carteles de recompensas sobre los cuales estaban plasmados los rostros de los enemigos públicos. También había muchos carteles de propaganda política y dictatorial. La poca gente que se hallaban en las polvorientas calles grises parecía estar en constante alerta y miraban a ambos con suma desconfianza. Aquel era un pueblo fantasma azotado por la constante guerra civil.

Suigetsu averiguó rápidamente, con ayuda de su infalible y agresivo poder de convencimiento, la localización de un tal pueblo llamado 'St. Reeves'.

Viajaron durante dos días en una pequeña carreta jalada por una obediente mula a través del accidentado relieve abundantemente boscoso de aquel país, introduciéndose cada vez más dentro de un desolado valle que parecía infinito ladeado por verdísimas montañas. Aquella magnífica depresión geográfica abundante de vegetación albergaba, en algún lugar, un pueblo oculto y protegido por el valle, sus montes y montañas exuberantemente llenas de bosque. Naruto sentía que el aire que respiraba en esos inmaculados lugares, infestado con el olor fresco de millones de pinos, era el aire más puro y ligero que jamás hubiese respirado. Finalmente dieron con aquel pueblo oculto y protegido en medio de aquel mar de verdor. El lugar no guardaba parecido alguno con la asolada capital, no absolutamente, el poblado tenía un aspecto campirano, colorido, acogedor y próspero.

- Es ahí – señaló el militar, dirigiéndose hacia una majestuosa y soberbia mansión que gobernaba al pueblo en la cima de un monte. – Creo que llegamos a tiempo – observó, echando un vistazo a la carreta donde Sasuke gemía incansablemente de dolor.

Subieron a través del hospitalario pueblo hasta la espléndida mansión que coronaba al monte. El caserón estaba hecho con las mejores maderas de la región, lijadas, talladas y barnizadas exquisitamente. La mansión contaba con tres estructuras principales y sus dimensiones eran tan grandes como las de una fortaleza. Algunas de sus decenas de ventanas se encontraban abiertas de par en par dejando mecer sus finas cortinas de lino. A pesar de todo su esplendor, la residencia parecía acoger un aire hogareño.

Los recién llegados cruzaron la verja principal de madera que recibía a los visitantes abierta, atravesaron unos largos y alegres jardines perfectamente arreglados atestados de coloridas flores y árboles que comenzaban a cambiar el color de sus hojas debido a que se avecinaba el otoño.

Naruto y Suigetsu ayudaron al agonizante Sasuke a salir de la carreta donde permanecía recostado entre paja para después caminar sosteniéndolo de la cintura y pasando un brazo al rededor de sus hombros, el Uchiha ardía en fiebre.

La imponente puerta principal ubérrimamente tallada y decorada con impecables vitrales los recibió. Tocaron tres veces una de las alabas de plata con forma de serpiente enroscada, enseguida una sirvienta uniformada tiernamente les abrió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué desean? – les habló dulcemente.

- Tenemos que hablar con Kaguya Kimimaro ahora – exigió sin tacto Suigetsu. – Uno de los líderes del Clan, Uchiha Sasuke, morirá si no lo tratan enseguida –

La sirvienta lanzó un grito ahogado al reconocer que en efecto allí estaba el pelinegro moribundo. Entró disparada a la casa y en un par de segundos una decena de impecables sirvientas aparecieron alrededor de ellos. Apartaron al Uchiha de Naruto celosamente para después colocarlo sobre una mullida camilla que tenían preparada, ignorando a Suigetsu y a Uzumaki olímpicamente. Una de ellas ordenó a otra:

- Llama a Kimimaro-sama de inmediato y dile que Sasuke-sama ha vuelto –

* * *

Suigetsu y Naruto fueron llevados a una amplia y cómoda sala a esperar. Los sillones y cojines impecablemente blancos eran suaves y mullidos, así que después de que una mucama le sirviera al militar un buen ginebra, éste cayó dormido confianzudamente; sin embargo el rubio se hallaba extremadamente inquieto y el tiempo le pareció la tortura más cruel de toda su corta vida ¿Habían pasado tres? ¿Cinco horas? Después se enteraría de que sólo habían transcurrido dos horas, pero ¡Maldita sea, la vida de Sasuke pendía de un hilo!

La única distracción de Uzumaki era mirar afuera de los enormes ventanales que enseñaban un colorido paisaje montañés cuya exuberante hermosura en aquellos momentos carecía de relevancia para él. Repentinamente, una varonil y autoritaria voz lo sacó de su sopor.

- Uchiha Sasuke ha salido del peligro mortal –

Suiegtsu despertó dando un respingo de sorpresa para después limpiar toda la saliva que se le había escurrido durante su sueño. Naruto sintió entonces como una inexplicable sensación de alivio llenó toda su espina, ensanchando su pecho con calidez y relajando su estómago, liberándose de aquel calambre rígido que lo siguió por todos esos días.

- ¿Cómo está? – se apresuró Naruto con voz ronca debido al nudo en su garganta que acaba de desbaratarse.

- Extrajimos el veneno que llenó la maldición en su corazón. Fue un proceso tremendamente doloroso y él ha quedado mucho más débil y delicado, pero le hemos salvado la vida. Si hubiesen llegado un par de horas más tarde seguramente habría muerto –

Aquel sujeto transmitía una potestad y altivez inmensas, no hacía falta preguntar que representaba una importante autoridad, él había nacido para liderar. Era impresionante como los intensos ojos verdes de aquel líder innato lograban sublevar a Naruto.

- No puedo creer que Sasuke haya resistido tanto, un híbrido normal hubiera muerto hace días – concluyó pacientemente el líder sin dejar de mirar penetrantemente al rubio quien, sin más remedio, desvió su mirada aturdido.

- Te lo agradezco, Kaguya-dono – Suigetsu se levantó para tenderle la mano al recién llegado, pero él no podía apartar los ojos de Uzumaki. El militar carraspeó para llamar su atención.

- ¿Capitán Houzuki, verdad? – dijo al fin el líder. – Tengo que hablar con el chico. Eres un invitado honorable de Sasuke, por lo tanto esta es tu casa – Suigetsu resopló molesto por el modo tan diplomático como acaban de echarlo.

* * *

- Mi nombre es Kaguya Kimimaro – se presentó el ojiverde a Naruto mientras un mayordomo servía el té de una manera muy diferente a la que el rubio estaba acostumbrado en su país natal. El ojiazul sentía extrañeza pues en aquel lugar acostumbraban tomar las infusiones con crema y azúcar. – Soy el protector y autoridad del Clan Kaguya y St. Reeves –

- Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto – contestó para después probar aquel sabroso té de frutas.

- Vas a disculpar mi atrevimiento, Uzumaki-kun, pero tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas ya que el Capitán es una persona de muchas palabras pero de poco entendimiento – Naruto no pudo evitar reír, le agradaba la forma de hablar del líder.

El rubio terminó contando toda la historia a Kimimaro, modificando únicamente el detalle de que lo protegían a él, substituyéndolo con 'un valioso tesoro de mi país'. Al terminar, Kimimaro suspiró hondamente para después cerrar sus verdes ojos cuyos contornos se hallaban delineados con color rojo intenso, del mismo color con que estaban pintados dos puntos simétricos y paralelos sobre la frente de Kaguya.

- Ya veo, Sasuke se ha metido en líos con Konohagakure y Akatsuki – Kimimaro meditó por algunos minutos. – Ya que has sido tan honesto conmigo puedes preguntarme también, Naruto-kun –

El rubio se sintió terriblemente culpable por no haber sido del todo sincero con Kaguya y aunque docenas de preguntas giraban en toda su mente como un vórtex, solamente una llegó a sus labios.

- ¿Qué son los híbridos, Kaguya-san? –

Aquella pregunta le llegó de sorpresa a Kimimaro, pues era la última que esperaba; sin embargo bebió calmadamente un sorbo de su té humeante para después comenzar su relato.

- Sasuke y yo somos híbridos originales, de los pocos que sobrevivimos desde el fatídico día en que surgió nuestra raza. ¿Cómo describir a nuestra especie y nuestro origen? Somos experimentos fallidos, esas son las palabras más apropiadas. La mayoría de las personas cree que somos mitad vampiros y mitad hombres lobo, pero esa es sólo la verdad a medias. Nuestro origen se remonta hace muchísimos años atrás en medio de las desoladas tierras polares del _País de Hierro_ donde existió un ambicioso dictador quien se obsesionó con la idea de llegar a ser el comandante del 'Ejército Perfecto' el cual fuese ciegamente leal como si se tratase de simples autómatas, que fuese cien veces más efectivo que los ejércitos comunes y, la mejor parte, un ejército capaz de alimentarse de su propio trabajo. Soldados que pudieran destruir a cien hombres a uno; soldados capaces de de sustituir el agua por la sangre, el pan por la carne humana y el placer por la destrucción; soldados que obtuvieran el poder de los legendarios vampiros, la fiereza e inmortal resistencia de los hombres lobo y la cruel perversidad sin escrúpulos de los demonios. Todo eso somos los híbridos –

Kimimaro se tomó unos segundos de descanso mientras Naruto permanecía impávido, incrédulo de todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

- No podrías imaginar la depravada cantidad de vidas humanas que fueron sacrificada por esta vil ambición. Finalmente lo que obtuvieron después de miles de experimentos a lo largo de años dentro de aquellos inmundos campos de concentración fueron seres como Sasuke y como yo. Sufrimos una sarta de experimentos, atrocidades, inmundicias y pruebas llenas de dolor y desesperación sobre nuestros cuerpos una y otra vez hasta que logramos sobrevivir y resurgir como 'Híbridos'. Nuestros cuerpos continuaban con vida, pero obtuvimos asombrosos poderes vampíricos y licantrópicos. Nuestra humanidad y racionalidad no murieron nunca, pero recibimos fuerzas sobrenaturales y demoniacas; sin embargos todo este inmensurable poderío traía consigo una sed insaciable que nos escocía hasta matarnos de locura. Sin importar las cantidades de humanos que consumiéramos, la horrísona insatisfacción no nos abandonaba nunca. Esta sed infernal mató a la mayoría de nuestros hermanos recién creados. Como era de esperarse los verdaderos vampiros y hombres lobo no lo toleraron y destruyeron todo, hundiendo al _País de Hierro_ en un mar de sangre y fuego. Muy pocos híbridos logramos salir con vida y la única manera de extender nuestra penitente existencia y terminar de una buena vez con aquella sed inapagable fue gracias a una maldición llamada 'Sello Maldito' –

Kimimaro desabrochó su gabardina oscura, para después hacerlo con su camisa negra con el objetivo de mostrar a Naruto un pequeño tatuaje de tres trazos simples y delgados en medio de sus bien trabajados pectorales.

- Puedes entender que si selló la sed de estas tres bestias encerradas dentro de nuestros cuerpos, también selló la gran mayoría de nuestros poderes –

Naruto permaneció boquiabierto, sin poder digerir toda aquella información. Un sentimiento de incomodidad comenzó a albergar su mente, toda aquella repentina inyección de información le había aturdido. Su cerebro aún no asimilaba totalmente el verdadero significado de aquel sobrecogedor relato. No sabía que decir, miró a Kimimaro angustiado, pero Kaguya asintió comprensivamente.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta que desees hacerme? –

- Si – asintió el rubio. - ¿Puedo ver a Sasuke? –

* * *

Kimimaro lo condujo a través de la magnífica mansión hacia los aposentos donde Sasuke se recuperaba.

- Estás son las habitaciones de Sasuke, pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que deseen en la mansión – mencionó Kaguya al llegar a una puerta en el fondo de un largo pasillo alfombrado con tapetes de lana roja entretejida con hilos negros. El líder abrió la puerta y un amplísimo salón les dio la bienvenida. Caminaron al final de este para llegar a otra puerta y cruzarla, llegando a una cómoda sala. Finalmente arribaron a la elegante habitación de Sasuke. Naruto corrió hacia la mullida cama con dosel donde descansaba Sasuke detrás de una delgada cortina blanca, rodeado de mullidos cojines azul marino a juego con la gruesa colcha del lecho.

La respiración de Sasuke había regresado a la normalidad, su piel recuperaba paulatinamente su resplandeciente belleza y ya no mantenía esa impasible mueca de dolor sobre su rostro. El Uchiha por fin descansaba plácidamente y al observarlo en aquel estado tan sereno Uzumaki sintió un incómodo cosquilleo en medio de su estómago. ¿Era acaso bienestar lo que sentía? Si, lo más seguro era que fuese eso. Naruto se giró hacia Kimimaro y, embargado de agradecimiento, no pudo evitar lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza. El líder soltó un respingo de sorpresa, pero no apartó al chico de su lado.

- Gracias, Gracias, Gracias…- murmuraba sobre su pecho. Kaguya se limitó a acariciar su rubia cabeza y asentir suavemente

* * *

"… _- ¿Qué es un híbrido? – preguntó con suma curiosidad el rubio, recordando como lo había llamado la bestia. El pelinegro sonrió de lado._

_-Así llaman a los de mi clase. Un regalo que algún día devolveré.- agregó siniestramente.- Eres muy despierto. ¿Cuántos años tienes? – el tono de su voz cambió abruptamente … "_

Aquel incesante recuerdo que había causado en su infancia tanto impacto y tanta ternura lo comenzaba a agobiar irremediablemente. Naruto se forzaba a hacer memoria detalladamente sobre el aspecto físico de Raikiri, su idolatrado salvador. Venía a su mente, con muchos esfuerzos, la clara imagen de un joven de unos veniti pocos años, de complexión atlética envuelta en capas oscuras, cabellera negra, cejas elegantemente delgadas y facciones amables pero despiadadas si Raikiri así lo deseaba. Recordaba nítidamente aquellas feroces iris tan rojas como la sangre que lo hipnotizaron sin remedio; sin embargo al evocar aquellos singulares ojos una nueva imagen comenzaba a causar una inevitable opresión sobre su pecho. Sasuke, en el punto más crítico de la batalla contra Itachi, comenzó a evocar grandes poderes y, en medio de esta catálisis, los ojos de su guardián fueron tan provocativos, hermosos y rojos como los de su salvador.

"… _- Si no despiertas tus poderes te mataré ahora. En estos momentos no eres mejor que un débil mortal - manifestó con prepotencia el hermano mayor. El menor se limitaba a apretar los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. Comenzó a respirar dificultosamente y apretaba el rostro soportando el dolor el silencio. La espada de Itachi se hallaba enterrada en la mitad de su torso, sentía un dolor atroz que lo partía en dos, pero aún así jamás le daría el placer al mayor de escucharlo doblegarse ante él._

_- ¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Eres un híbrido, el experimento perfecto! ¿Así lo llamaron tus creadores, no es así? - …"_

La situación no podía ser más clara. Raikiri era un híbrido y Sasuke también lo era. Las características físicas coincidían con las características físicas de Sasuke, a excepción de los ojos; sin embargo…

"… _- No podrías imaginar la depravada cantidad de vidas humanas que fueron sacrificada por esta vil ambición. Finalmente lo que obtuvieron después de miles de experimentos a lo largo de años dentro de aquellos inmundos campos de concentración fueron seres como Sasuke y como yo… - "_

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No! ¡No era verdad! Debía de existir alguna clase de explicación muy lógica de todo aquello. Quizá Raikiri y Sasuke eran hermanos, como lo eran Sasuke e Itachi. La imagen de Raikiri dentro de su mente y de su corazón era la de un joven encantador y caballeroso que lo había conquistado, a un lado de la figura prepotente e insoportable de su guardián… era simplemente…

- Debes pensar con calma y sin espejismos creados por los subjetivismos. El corazón nunca debe distorsionar a la mente si deseas ser racional –

Una voz lo sacó repentinamente de sus profundos pensamientos. Naruto miró a su alrededor y recordó el lugar donde se ubicaba: yacía recostado despreocupadamente bajo la sombra de un frondoso y aromático naranjo que se hallaba en medio de los amplísimos y fastuosos jardines de la mansión Kaguya. Uzumaki buscó con vehemencia al dueño de aquella grave voz que desbordaba calma, finalmente lo encontró.

Era un joven muy alto, era fornido y su abundante cabellera rebelde era de un llamativo color naranja, del mismo color que sus ojos. Las facciones de aquel joven hombre eran increíblemente amables. Un par de pajarillos se posaban tranquilamente sobre sus hombros, aumentado aquella apariencia tan serena. Vestía ropas ligeras y un tanto desgarbadas. Un viejo pantalón crema a juego con una holgada camisa del mismo color.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Naruto se incorporó de su lugar y su voz provocó que los pájaros echasen a volar. El recién llegado se acercó a él con una mirada indescifrable.

- Discúlpame si te importuné, no pude evitar el murmurar una elocuente reflexión a un alma que parece inmersa en una atosigante confusión. Mi nombre es Juugo, soy un híbrido que habita en la mansión –

* * *

Un par de semanas como huéspedes del Clan Kaguya habían ayudado seriamente a Naruto y a Suigetsu a relajarse enteramente. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a ver a Kimimaro de nuevo. La magnífica mansión era el hogar de espléndidas y fascinantes personas que hacían sentir a Uzumaki una confianza increíble. Casi todos los habitantes del caserón pertenecían a la estirpe de los híbridos a excepción de las alegres y encantadoras mucamas, de los serviciales y sonrientes mayordomos, de las regordetas y bonachonas cocineras y de los vivarachos y bromistas jardineros, por mencionar a algunos. Toda la servidumbre y trabajadores de la mansión pertenecían a la raza humana y eran habitantes del pueblo de St. Reeves, cuyos pobladores mostraban un auténtico y genuino sentimiento de respeto, admiración y cariño por todos los residentes de aquella mansión.

Todos los híbridos con los que entablaban una conversación, siempre agradable, preguntaban amablemente sobre el estado de salud de 'Sasuke-sama'. En cuanto al Uchiha, él continuaba recuperándose vigorosamente a pesar del estado inconsciente del que seguían sin salir. Algunas veces despertaba por segundos para volver a su descanso enseguida.

- ¡Es hora del baño de Sasuke-sama! – anunció alegremente una mucama irrumpiendo educadamente en la habitación. Naruto comenzaba a odiar aquel momento del día. Diariamente a las doce en punto las jóvenes sirvientas se encargaban de darle un refrescante baño al Uchiha. Últimamente se mostraban exageradamente entusiastas en esta tarea para el gusto el rubio.

- No – exigió el ojiazul repentinamente. Las mucamas le miraron intrigadas. – Yo lo haré esta vez – soltó sin más.

* * *

Se sentía como un completo idiota, esa era la palabra precisa para describirlo. Se encontraba en ese amplio y solitario baño cuya única compañía era el borboteante sonido del agua caer del grifo de cobre y el sonido de la esponja frotarse contra la brillante piel de Sasuke además del eco que seguramente provocaba el loco latir de su propio corazón al que no perdonaba por ponerse en aquel estado tan alterado por el simple hecho de estar bañando al cuerpo del Uchiha quien se hallaba totalmente desnudo en un estado semiinconsciente. Todo aquello producto de su irreverente ataque de celos hacia las mucamas, se odiaba a si mismo profundamente por meterse en ese lío.

Nunca creyó poder tener a Sasuke tan vulnerable y desprotegido delante de él. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir un incómodo cosquilleo en su estómago.

Notó como la blanca piel de Sasuke estaba llena de profundas cicatrices de todo tipo. Todas ellas seguramente poseían una larga historia por contar y de repente Uzumaki sintió el deseo de saberlas todas. Sus ojos llegaron a la herida más fresca de todas cicatrizándose justo sobre la piel que cubría su corazón, involuntariamente sus dedos tocaron tímidamente aquel lugar, sintiendo bajo sus yemas un par de puntadas sobre la protuberante piel. Un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad embargó sus emociones. Se dio cuenta de la sobrenatural velocidad con la cual se curaba aquella herida. _"… - Híbridos como Sasuke y como yo … No podrías imaginar la depravada cantidad de vidas humanas que fueron sacrificada por esta vil ambición. Finalmente lo que obtuvieron después de miles de experimentos a lo largo de años dentro de aquellos inmundos campos de concentración…" _aquellas palabras se habían quedado grabadas como fuego en su memoria. Naruto sintió entonces un infinito e inexplicable dolor clavándose en su pecho. No sabía nada, absolutamente nada, sobre Sasuke porque no había necesidad de saberlo. De repente el darse cuenta de aquello lo lastimó injustificablemente. Levantó su mirada azul, desbordante de vida, y se propuso a sí mismo el conocer algún día al _temee_ incluso mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo.

* * *

El enérgico y agitado aleteo de una poderosa ave irritó a Kakashi notoriamente. El Jounin descansaba cómodamente dentro de aquella torre de control. Un corroído libro de cuero rojo con páginas amarillentas se encontraba abierto y colocado boca abajo sobre su rostro.

- ¡Kakashi! –

Una mujer de profundos ojos color sepia sacó al Jounin soñoliento de su plácida siesta. El hombre carraspeó y quitó el libro de su rostro enseguida. Se puso de pie de un salto e inspeccionó la situación con su único ojo descubierto de aspecto haragán, miró entonces de frente a la mismísima Mitarashi Anko viéndole con reproche.

- ¡Ahora entiendo porque te encanta proponerte para vigilar de la torre de mensajería! – dijo Anko con acidez, tenía una mano sobre la cintura.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Nunca hay nada nuevo – se justificó Kakashi con desfachatez.

Mitarashi señaló hacia el gran halcón negro que había arribado a la torre con un mensaje atado a su pata. Hatake se hundió de hombros y suspiró. Caminó hacia la majestuosa ave y le quitó el mensaje de la pata. Enseguida el Jounin lo abrió para leerlo.

- ¿Y bien? – quiso saber la mujer.

El Jounin levantó la mirada expectante.

- Es un mensaje de Jiraiya-sama. Las cosas en el _Santuario de Fuego_ se pondrán más interesantes que nunca. Tendremos largas visitas. El descendiente del Príncipe de los Demonios, mi maestro –

- ¿¡Qué quieres decir?! ¿¡El hijo del Rayo Amarillo al fin ha aparecido?! – exclamó Anko atónita.

- Y no sólo él. Con él viene nuestra eterna oveja negra, Uchiha Sasuke –

* * *

¡El también era un hombre, maldita sea! Así que ver y tocar otro hombre no era el endemoniado problema. Siempre se bañaba con sus congéneres en el Palacio del Rey Sarutobi y era algo sumamente irrelevante. La única diferencia era que con Sasuke los nervios le traicionaban y enjabonar la húmeda piel blanca del Uchiha le causaba pensamientos ridículos.

- ¡Hmphh! – exclamó quedo Naruto al admirar el atractivo principal entre las piernas de Sasuke por el cual las jóvenes mucamas se apresuraban tanto en bañar al susodicho. No culpaba a las muchachas, es decir, ellas vivían la plena edad en que sus hormonas pedían desesperadas auxilio a gritos. Claro que lo comprendía totalmente, él también se encontraba en aquella etapa en su plenitud.

- Te quedarás visco, _usuratonkachi _- la voz ronca de Sasuke lo devolvió a la realidad y enseguida el rubio alejó la esponja y sus manos del cuerpo de su guardián como acto reflejo. El Uchiha soltó un par de bufidos secos ante tal acto. Naruto, muy a su pesar, se sentía abochornado. Se limitó a mirar receloso al pelinegro.

- No, no las quites – pidió Sasuke para el asombro del ojiazul. – Me gustan tus manos – declaró con franqueza.

- ¿Qué dices? – cuestionó Naruto turbado, pero el Uchiha había regresado a la inconsciencia.

Uzumaki se sintió como un perfecto estúpido y se enfadó consigo mismo.

* * *

- Quiero ver a Kimimaro ahora mismo – aquella firme orden fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció Sasuke después de haber permanecido dos semanas inconsciente.

- ¡Quédate quieto, _temee_! – comenzó a discutir acaloradamente Naruto con su guardián recién recuperado, evitaba que el pelinegro se levantara de la cama.

- ¿Ni siquiera un _buenos días_ o un besito de agradecimiento, Uchiha? – comentó Sugetsu burlón recargado en una de las columnas del dosel de la cama; sin embargo fue ignorado completamente por ambos quienes estaban enfrascados en una olímpica discusión.

- Parecen un perfecto matrimonio – rió Suigetsu.

- ¡Cállate! – replicaron los dos al unísono.

La espera por Kimimaro duró cerca de una hora. Kaguya apareció finalmente después de dos semanas sin saber de él. Sasuke no cambió su actitud por ningún motivo, ni siquiera ante aquel que le había salvado la vida.

- Sasuke, me alegro por Naruto-kun que te encuentres bien. Sabes que esta es tu casa y eres bienvenido, pero no entiendo el motivo de haberme llamado tan apresuradamente – habló el líder con rectitud, Kimimaro continuaba transmitiendo aquella impresionante aura de autoridad.

- Te agradezco el haber cuidado de Naruto, pero es necesario que partamos de inmediato. Perdimos muchísimo tiempo por mi culpa. Voy a pedirte un favor Kimimaro. –

Kaguya no contestó enseguida y sus penetrantes ojos verde oliva miraron severamente al Uchiha.

-Adelante – concedió.

- Necesito a Juugo conmigo por un tiempo –

- ¡¿Se te aflojó un tornillo de tanto dormir o qué, Uchiha?! – protestó Suigetsu sorpresivamente severamente alterado. - ¿¡Quieres a ese maldito psicópata con nosotros?! ¿¡Es que quieres matar a Naruto?! –

- Suigetsu…- discrepó el pelinegro inalterable. – Sé lo que hago –

- El Capitán Houzuki tiene razón, Sasuke. Dejar ir a Juugo contigo es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a afrontar –

- ¿Me dices eso a mí, Kimimaro? ¿A una de las cabezas principales del Clan Kaguya? Ahórrate responsabilidades, maldita sea. ¿No crees que se lo que hago? – el ojiverde le miró ofendido.

- Un verdadero líder es aquel que cuida a los suyos sobre su vida. ¿Eres en verdad un líder del Clan Kaguya? –

Sasuke soltó un bufido altanero.

- No, ese es tu trabajo; sin embargo soy uno de los líderes de esta casa por derecho. Quiero a Juugo conmigo. ¿O es qué te angustia tanto que te deje sin aquel que te calienta la cama? –

Negro contra verde. Verde contra negro. Ambos híbridos podrían matarse con la mirada, la atmósfera dentro de la habitación era abrumadora.

- Suigetsu, Naruto, váyanse. – habló el Uchiha.

El militar soltó un silbido de admiración. Así que él y Naruto abandonaron el cuarto de mala gana.

- Esto va a ponerse feo, Naru –

* * *

- Sabes que eres el único capaz de hacer que yo desista, Kimimaro –

El líder del Clan Kaguya miraba a través de una ventana abierta de par en par dentro de sus habitaciones. Sostenía su barbilla con una mano, lucía abrumadoramente pensativo.

- No me aflige el demonio que duerme en mi ser, Sasuke es el único además de ti que puede controlarme. Lo único que me acongoja es la distancia que me alejará de ti, Kimimaro –

Kaguya se giró, encaró la gran figura de Juugo quien se había colocado detrás de él. El pelinaranja le miraba con un gesto profundamente embelesado, sus ojos miraban al líder cautivados; sin embargo Juugo se conformó con colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su interlocutor.

- Juugo, sé que tienes una enorme deuda con Sasuke y estás obligado a pagarla con creces. Jamás seré un obstáculo para ti –

Los ojos anaranjados de Juugo brillaron con una inmensa ternura y, sin poder resistirlo más, se atrevió a tomar un mechón del cabello de Kimimaro, acariciándolo con suavidad.

- Y yo jamás sabré como pagarte el permitirme estar a tu lado –

Las facciones de Kaguya se ablandaron notoriamente y, entonces, su compañero inclinó su rostro para alcanzar el de Kimimaro.

* * *

- Bien. Nos vamos. – informó Sasuke al mismo tiempo que subía a su hercúleo caballo negro recién adquirido en St. Reeves.

- ¡Gracias por todo, Kimimaro-san! ¡Nos veremos pronto! – se despedía Naruto con entusiasmo montado en su manso caballo pinto. Había cambiado su habitual vestimenta tradicional de Konohagakure por unos atuendos parecidos a los del Uchiha. Al verlo vestido de aquel modo por primera vez Suigetsu soltó un par de cumplidos un poco vulgares al oído de Sasuke, en respuesta el pelinegro había torcido los labios con incordio.

El líder del Clan Kaguya, algunos habitantes de la mansión, todas las alegres mucamas y demás servidumbre habían salido a despedir al cuarteto animadamente. Todos agitaban sus manos sin descanso transmitiendo sus buenas vibras a los que partían.

- Ya en camino, señor misterio, puedes decirnos a donde vamos – preguntó Suigetsu quien cabalgaba un fornido caballo marrón.

- A la cima del _Techo del Mundo_. Iremos al _Santuario de Fuego_ –

Suigetsu comenzó a gesticular una serie de expresiones incrédulas y desconcertadas en su rostro. El militar exageró tantos sus consecutivos gestos que hasta parecían cómicos. Finalmente Houzuki tomó aire para comenzar a gritar a ronco pecho todos sus reproches al respecto de aquella decisión. Uno de los principales era que a Sasuke definitivamente se le había zafado un tornillo y quería suicidarse y llevarse de paso a todos ellos con él.

* * *

Quinto capítulo arriba!

Siento que demoré mucho. Disculpen las molestias pero lamentablemente durante estas vacaciones invernales (que en pocos días se me terminan) mi inspiración ha permanecido escaza! Haré todo lo posible para hacerme un espacio en medio de todo el maldito trabajo escolar (Nos tratan como negros últimamente! xP) y continuar actualizando constantemente.

Sé que parezco disco rayado! Pero mi más eterno agradecimiento para todos los lectores de este mi humilde relato! Me hace muy feliz escribirlo y aún más feliz saber que existen personas que lo toman en cuenta!

¡Mi completa gratitud especialmente a las personas que dejan su review! ¡Gracias a**: Shanty****, ****cari-kun****, ****sasuke uchiiha****, ****Umi-Reira****, ****Laila-chan OwO****, ****0.-0.0****, ****Nelira****, ****jinjuriki del Jubi****, y luna**! ¡Son los mejores! =D

Así que no me queda más que desearles a todos mis lectores un próspero 2010 lleno de logros! Mis mejores deseos para este año! A echarle ganas! ; D

¡Abierta a comentarios, críticas constructivas, puntos de vista, peticiones y observaciones!

_"Alguien escribió que la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son"_ [Ancha es Castilla]


	6. Techo del Mundo

**El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena**

**Capítulo 6: Techo del Mundo**

**Summary:** Sasuke es un diestro cazador de vampiros destinado a proteger al portador del Kyuubi. Naruto es obligado a cargar con un destino del que apenas comprende su grandeza. ¿Ambos podrán lidiar con sus sentimientos encontrados? ¿Podrá Sasuke contener su sed de sangre cerca de Naruto?... SasuNaru. Varias.

**Advertencia:** Éste fic contiene Shone-ai/Yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que no sea de tu agrado o seas una persona sensible, te recomiendo NO leerlo Ya están adevertidos NO se quejen después!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, todo es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a Shonen Jump, Pierrot y TV Tokio. Nada de lucro.

**Agradecimientos: **Mis estimados lectores, considero que este sexto capítulo fue uno de los más dificiles de lidiar para mi (En verdad espero que el ritmo de este capítulo no los ahuyente u_u); sin embargo el apoyo que todos los lectores me han brindado ha sido suficiente para continuar con esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo moral! n_n

También agradezco a uno de mis autores favoritos: El Maestro Gary Jennings! Sus libros son una fuerte influencia para mi, este capítulo no hubiese sido posible de escribir sin la ayuda de su espléndida voz narrativa en su libro 'El Viajero' (Si alguien ha leído este libro podrá notar que he tomado prestado el término 'Techo del Mundo').

Por último a Viri-kun! (como siempre) quien siempre me llama la atención, sobretodo, de que debo ser constante con esta historia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o-o-o-o-o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Techo del Mundo era un complejo sistema de kilométricas cumbres, montañas y precipicios desparramados a lo largo de todo el horizonte. No eras capaz de ver el principio ni el final de aquella interminable cadena de cimas tan pronunciadas y continuas que asemejaban una hilera infinita de filosos y amenazantes colmillos cuyas puntas eran tan blancas que cuando los brillantes rayos de sol se reflejaban sobre la impecable nieve que bañaba las cumbres, estos se reflejaban de una forma tremendamente cegadora.

El cuarteto a caballo, con el sol de otoño quemando sus espaldas, tuvo el tiempo de sobra para contemplar y dejarse intimidar de frente por aquellas majestuosas montañas mientras se trasladaban hacia las faldas de un puñado de aquellas inquebrantables cimas.

- Ahí lo tienes, Naru – canturreaba Suigetsu cabalgando al lado de Uzumaki, al mismo tiempo que sus caballos mantenía un buen trote. – El único enemigo que el _Eterno Soberano Madara_ nunca pudo aplacar, _El Techo del Mundo_ –

Naruto imaginó entonces a las miles de tropas alzando orgullosas el ancestral y honorable emblema de Madara, mismo que consistía en dos dragones dorados enfrentándose y en el centro un crisantemo del mismo color oro, todo sobre fondo escarlata. Todos aquellos soldados liderados por el temible _Eterno Soberano. _El pensar que aquel ejército tan famoso, emblemático y temible sucumbiera ante aquellas cordilleras le erizó la piel y un profundo sentimiento de respeto y temor hacia aquel lugar nació dentro de Naruto.

* * *

- Aún más angustiante que las hueste de almas ambiciosas que nos persiguen , es aún más alarmante el manto del invierno que nos pisa los talones – habló Juugo al fin, después de un imperturbable episodio de silencio que duró horas, quizá días.

Sasuke depositó un par de brillantes monedas de oro en la mano del comerciante con quien acababa de cerrar trato.

Habían arribado al último pueblo que existía antes de adentrarse en las temibles fauces de aquel inacabable sistema de montañas. El lugar, como era de esperarse, estaba lleno de actividad debido al importante paso comercial que representaba. Al otro lado después de aquel infernal paso, existía lo que se conocía como el _Mundo Occidental_. Una parte del mundo sobre la que Naruto sabía muy poco.

Dentro del concurrido mercado debían conseguir absolutamente todo lo necesario para su viaje, pues no existía ni un resquicio de civilización dentro de aquella cordillera.

Botas gruesas y muy resistentes hechas con la peluda piel de un animal montañez; largas y pesadas capas de caliente piel color dorado; herraduras anti-derrapantes para los caballos; cantimploras hechas con vejigas de camellos; una gran cantidad de provisiones de viaje, principalmente carnes y frutos secos; cuchillos, navajas, bisturís y algunas armas raras que Sasuke y Suigetsu compraron para ellos mismos. Todo esto por mencionar algunos de todos los aditamentos que compraron para el viaje.

- ¿De dónde sacas todo ese dinero, _temee_? ¿El Viejo Rey Sarutobi te lo dio? – cuestionó con curiosidad el rubio. Sasuke giró su rostro para mirarlo de frente y dedicarle una mirada de poca paciencia.

- Eso, Naruto, sería tan insultante para mí como para el Rey Saurotobi. Mi deber de proteger al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi es total, así como las nimiedades necesarias para su protección, como en este caso es el dinero –

- ¿Ósea que eres rico, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto inquieto. Suigetsu soltó una risa burlona.

- No, no soy tal cosa. Durante las noches hago uso de mis habilidades de exorcismo y cacería para que mis servicios sean bien pagados –

- ¡No te lleves todo el crédito, Uchiha! Yo también ayudo… Una que otra vez – replicó Suigetsu con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¿Y en qué momento duermes, temee? – objetó el rubio.

- Los híbridos no tienen el mismo sistema de corto rendimiento que los humanos. Yo no duermo – concluyó ya sin paciencia el pelinegro, girándose grácilmente. – Hay que seguir –

Juugo colocó una de sus grandes y cálidas manos sobre el hombro de Naruto.

- No te dejes sorprender, Naruto. Los híbridos si dormimos, sólo que con mucha menos frecuencia que los seres humanos – le aclaró con su amable tono de voz, para inmediatamente después seguir a Sasuke quien ya había reiniciado la marcha.

- ¿Suigetsu, tú eres tan raro? – preguntó el rubio a su guardián. Sabía que Suiegstu no era un híbrido en definitiva; no obstante, así como aquella afirmación era verídica, también era cierto el hecho de que Suigetsu no era humano.

- ¡Qué va! – rió el peliblanco con soltura. – No soy un bicho tan raro, afortunadamente si puedo dormir cuando se me dé la gana –

- ¿Entonces que eres tú, Suigetsu? – la verdad era que al ojiazul aquella pregunta le comenzó a intrigar desde hacía poco tiempo.

- ¿Yo, Naru? – el militar sonrió digno al mismo tiempo que sus dos afilados colmillos superiores sobresalían entre sus labios traviesamente. – Orgullosamente pertenezco a Los Servidores de Selene, soy un Hombre Lobo –

* * *

Inmediatamente estuvieron listos, se adentraron en la despiadada cordillera. Se habían unido a una caravana mediana, aquellos viajeros compartía el mismo camino que ellos hasta la mitad.

Primero cruzaron un fértil valle lleno de verdor que era alimentado por un caudaloso río, mismo que nacía en la cima de alguna de todas las montañas cercanas. Al cruzarlo y después de acampar ahí, penetraron entre las montañas y comenzaron su largo ascenso.

Seguían el caudal del aquel gran río, pero cuidaban no estar demasiado cerca de la orilla pues sus aguas estaban heladas y salpicarían las patas de sus caballos, lastimándolos.

Por el momento Suigetsu y Juugo mantenían una discusión sobre si _Techo del Mundo_ era en verdad la Cima absoluta del Mundo. Por un lado, los argumentos existencialistas de Juugo sobre la pequeña perspectiva de la civilización sobre el mundo y por otro lado la postura más pragmática de Suigetsu.

- A todo esto, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Alcanzaremos la cima verdadera? – preguntó Naruto dubitativo. Suigetsu abrió la boca para contestar, pero Sasuke le robó la palabra.

- Eso sería lo más fácil, Uzumaki – le informó la gélida voz del Uchiha. – Tendremos que encontrar la cima adecuada en medio de un desierto de nieve y precipicios. Dime una cosa: ¿Sabes lo que es el _Santuario de Fuego_? –

Naruto negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

- ¿Qué es? – se intrigó. – ¿Un templo?

- Mucho más que eso. Es un lugar sagrado. Si pudiese explicarse con palabras sería descrito como un magnífico e inmenso oasis en medio de un mortal desierto de nieve – contestó el Uchiha.

- ¿Y cómo lo vamos a encontrar? – replicó Suigetsu, ya harto de repetirle a Sasuke que aquella misión era un acto estúpidamente suicida. – ¿Sabes cómo regresar ahí, Uchiha? –

- Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, Suigetsu. No eres capaz de encontrar un lugar perdido en el mapa sino perdiéndote tú también –

Suigetsu se limitó a contestar a aquella respuesta con su habitual mueca de desagrado hacia la idea.

- ¿Para qué vamos ahí, Sasuke? ¿Para escondernos? – Naruto, entre más conocía sobre su destino, su curiosidad aumentaba también.

- ¡Yo no me escondo de nadie, Naruto! ¡Y menos de Akatsuki! – gruñó el pelinegro. – Vamos ahí por dos cosas: Tiempo y entrenamiento. Quiero que aprendas a cuidarte tú solo. ¿Has escuchado hablar sobre los _Shinobis de Fuego_? –

Uzumaki frunció el ceño algo ofendido. ¿Qué clase de idiota desadaptado que viviese en el mundo civilizado no había escuchado hablar de aquellos legendarios guerreros?

- ¡Por supuesto! Ninjas valientes e invencibles. Uno solo de ellos es capaz de destruir a un pelotón de hombres en cuestión de minutos. ¡Incluso los más temibles demonios y vampiros los respetan, son insuperables y desde que era niño los admiraba! –

- Felicidades – dijo el Uchiha con la ironía inundando sus burlones labios. – Acabas de conocer a uno – Sasuke sacó del interior de su gabardina negra el inconfundible emblema de los _Shinobis de Fuego_. A pesar de su estado viejo y desgastado aún brillaba con orgullo, pues representaba un rango honorable. Era un protector de frente con cinta de cuero azul marino en cuyo centro radicaba una placa hecha de plata trabajada artesanalmente y en el corazón de esta brillante placa lucía orgulloso, bellamente cincelado, el inconfundible emblema de la hoja.

* * *

Si Naruto pudiese describir _Techo del Mundo_ primero tendría que imaginar un mundo hecho de montañas, entonces _Techo del Mundo_ sería las montañas de aquel mundo.

El ascenso se alargaba día a día, habían alcanzado las tres semanas de viaje y seguían sin llegar a ningún lugar diferente. Lo más fastidioso de aquella travesía era, sin duda, el fenómeno de que entre más subían resultaba más difícil el respirar; el fuego que encendían con excremento de caballo o diversos combustibles era cada vez más débil y menos caliente; también debían de calentar el agua que bebían del río pues se encontraba tan fría que les produciría convulsiones. Estos minúsculos detalles eran una mínima parte de todas las incomodidades de aquella travesía.

La comitiva se detuvo en un lugar adecuado para acampar y todos comenzaron a cooperar para levantar el campamento rápidamente antes de que la noche los alcanzara. Finalmente encendieron una gran fogata que, a pesar de su tamaño y la gran cantidad de combustible que utilizaron para encenderla, calentaba moderadamente y su llama era azul y débil.

Suigetsu regresó triunfal, como todas las noches, de la cacería habitual en la que colaboraba con los cazadores de la caravana.

Asaron alrededor de cuatro grandes cabras de montaña que tardaron en cocinarse el doble de lo que habrían tardado sobre las brasas de un fuego normal.

Al terminar de comer, Naruto permaneció admirando el increíble y magnánimo cielo estrellado que aquella noche le regaló el despejado firmamento. Jamás había admirado tal espectáculo, pues en ningún otro lugar miró tantas estrellas regadas y, sobre todo, la bellísima franja blancuzca que algunos llamaban '_Vía Láctea_' jamás había estado tan nítida frente a sus ojos.

Repentinamente, un estremecedor sonido interrumpió abruptamente su embelesamiento. Toda la comitiva tembló llena de terror al escuchar aquel perturbarte sonido en medio la obscuridad absoluta. Era como si las montañas rugieran desde el fondo de sus entrañas, un rugido sin igual en este mundo: una avalancha llevándose a cabo en la lejanía y los inacabables ecos entre las montañas que no paraban de transmitirla.

- Nadie está exento, ni siquiera nosotros podemos saber si una avalancha nos caerá encima en cualquiera momento.

- Sasuke… - Naruto observó a su guardián, quien acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Una espada mediana descansaba sobre el regazo del Uchiha. Como todas las noches, el pelinegro se disponía para hacer guardia.

El híbrido examinó al rubio y notó que entre todas las pieles que lo protegían del frío aún se asomaba el mayor tesoro de Uzumaki: Aquella bella joya de oro rojo con una huella grabada en ónix negro.

- ¿Por qué no te quitas eso? Seguramente está helado, si te toca la piel te quemarás – le riñó.

Narutó tomo el álgido dije entre su sus dedos con la mano enguantada.

- Este collar es tan parte de mi como lo es cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, _temee_. Si me arrancaran un dedo sería lo mismo si me separaran de este collar –

Sasuke arqueó la ceja izquierda incrédulo y luego soltó un bufido burlón.

- Haz lo que quieras –

Ambos permanecieron en silencio contemplando el lánguido fuego azul frente a ellos con el murmullo del campamento detrás de ellos.

- ¿Conoces a Raikiri? – soltó repentinamente el rubio, cuestionando al Uchiha con tono natural.

- Si, lo conozco – respondió el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de la fogata.

- ¿Sigue vivo? –

- Es posible. Quizás aparezca en cualquier momento –

Naruto asintió agradecido. Una alegre sonrisa se tatuó encantadoramente sobre su rostro, pues se hallaba profundamente aliviado de que la respuesta del _temee_ no hubiera sido: 'Si, yo soy Raikiri'

* * *

Todo el campamento se había retirado a dormir. La madrugada se encontraba de lleno en aquellos momentos, caía despiadadamente sobre Techo del Mundo. Llenaba con crueles sentimientos de infinito obsoluto y abismal soledad a las almas de quienes la recibían de frente.

- Sasuke – Juugo llegó a un lado de su compañero. Ambos hacían guardia en aquel lado del campamento.

El pelinegro miró inexpresivo a su camarada, esperando que el pelinaranja hablara.

- ¿Sasuke, has bebido desde que extrajeron la maldición de tu corazón?

El pelinegro retiró su impasible mirada de Juugo y la devolvió al lejano horizonte lleno de precipicios nevados.

- No es necesario –

- Sasuke, es preciso que repongas tus energías. Es muy probable que ocurra un percance debido a la sed que estás sufriendo –

- No me siento sediento en lo más mínimo –

Juugo guardó silencio, no insistió más. Sabía que discutir contra una terquedad tan inmensa era inútil.

- Hace unas noches acompañe a los cazadores. Permíteme hacerte saber que el sabor de los borregos de altas montañas es moderadamente satisfactorio –

* * *

Finalmente llegó el momento de despedirse de la amable caravana que los había acompañado. Toda aquella comitiva los acogió tan hospitalariamente que sintieron un poco de pesar al separarse de ellos y, además, todo indicó que la suerte que disfrutaron durante su travesía también partió con aquellos compañeros de viaje.

Últimamente las cacerías que Suigetsu realizaba, algunas veces acompañado de Sasuke, no tenía buenos resultados; el clima empeoraba caprichosamente y perdieron muchas veces el camino correcto, dando vueltas en círculos decenas de ocasiones y todo esto aunado al pésimo humor con el que Sasuke comenzaba a cargar.

Una noche todos se hallaban agotados y la moral en el grupo no era la mejor debido a las innumerables señales que indicaban que se habían perdido definitivamente. Ninguno de los cuatro deseaba cruzar palabras con nadie aquella noche.

Suigetsu se limitó a encender un poco de fuego y a masticar de mala gana saladas tiras de carne seca. Sasuke prefirió permanecer a un lado de los exhaustos caballos limpiando las cuchillas de algunas de sus afiladas armas. Naruto se encontraba fatigado y titiritando de frío, envuelto en pieles buscando calentarse de alguna manera. Juugo se hallaba a su lado con un aire tremendamente extraño, sus ojos naranjas no se habían apartado de un punto específico desde hacía varios minutos atrás.

Abruptamente, Juugo comenzó a temblar violentamente. Uzumaki posó sus ojos sobre él, sobresaltado.

- ¿Juugo, estás bien? –

Inmediatamente el pelinaranja lo empujó con una fuerza brutal, tirándolo a un par de metro de distancia.

Suigetsu y Sasuke reaccionaron tan rápido como un parpadeo, posicionándose frente a Juugo blandiendo sus espadas defensivamente.

- ¿¡Qué te sucede, Juugo?! – gritó Naruto adolorido mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- ¡Maldita sea, Uchiha! ¡Se te advirtió! ¡Maldita sea, por qué ahora! – bramó Suigetsu más encolerizado con Sasuke que con Juugo.

Naruto miró al pelinaranja a los ojos y lo que miró le desconcertó. La amable e imperturbable faz en el rostro de su amigo había sido demolida y aplastada por aquel rostro bestial con ojos asesinos y sonrisa diabólica.

- ¡Asesinar! ¡¿A quién voy a destazar primero?! – comenzó a vociferar aquel monstruo desde la boca de Juugo con voz gruesa y ronca. – ¿Será al perrito? –

Medio segundo después de pronunciar estas palabras, el pelinaranja se hallaba detrás de Suigetsu y le propinó un dañino y certero golpe en la nuca, provocando que el Hombro Lobo perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¡Uchiha! – exclamó aquella bestia asesina que se movía tan rápido como el viento, pues ya estaba frente al pelinegro retándolo abiertamente. – Esta vez definitivamente te mataré ¡Me debes muchas, maldito hijo de puta! –

Juugo azotó su brazo contra la larga espada de Sasuke. El sonido que provocó dicho choque sonó como si el sable hubiese chocado contra un firme mazo, asimismo el fuerte brazo del pelinaranja se hallaba intacto.

- Pero primero debo reponer energías, Uchiha – los labios de su oponente sonrieron infames. – No hay mejor opción que aquel joven que nos acompaña – los ojos azabache de Sasuke, más opacos que nunca, miraron intimidantes a su adversario quien en otro parpadeo se materializó frente a Naruto.

El rubio miró a aquella bestia con aborrecimiento, no le perdonaría que tomara el cuerpo de Juugo para lastimar a sus amigos. Como respuesta a esos desafiantes ojos azules, el pelinaraja soltó una abominable risa.

- Uchiha, debo reconocerte el buen gusto. La sangre de este niño sabrá a gloria, lamento no poder compartirla contigo. ¡Buen provecho! –

Naruto intentó defenderse, pero fue en vano. Juugo lo sostenía por el cuello dolorosamente, levantándolo del suelo. No obstante, el pelinaranja no era el único que podía moverse tan rápido, en un pestañeo Suigetsu y Sasuke atravesaron los pulmones de aquel demonio con sus respectivas espadas.

El asesino comenzó a aullar de dolor, los bramidos de su boca eran devueltos espeluznantemente por los ecos de las montañas.

- ¡Me las pagarán, malditos hijos de perra! ¡Los destazaré lentamente! ¡Me las pagarán, malnacidos! – comenzó a exclamar el homicida cegado por el dolor, al mismo tiempo que arrojó a Naruto al suelo con una fuerza tremenda.

El rubio comenzó a toser por el dolor provocado a su garganta y deseó levantarse enseguida, pero se encontraba aturdido. Alzó la cabeza y se sobó el rostro debido a que había aterrizado sobre él durante su caída. Un ardiente dolor se apoderó de su nariz.

Suigetsu olfateó la sangre de Naruto en el aire y su reacción fue increíblemente más rápida que la de Sasuke, quien percibió este aroma un segundo después.

El militar se hallaba en cuclillas frente al rubio quien sangraba abundantemente por la nariz. Uchiha se posicionó de pie detrás del Hombre Lobo con el sable en mano. La mirada, tan negra como el carbón, de Sasuke se hallaba clavada sobre los ojos de Naruto, mirándolo inescrutablemente. El rubio notó que el pelinegro apretaba los puños hasta el punto de hacerlos temblar a causa de la tensión.

- Naru, Naru… - llamaba Suigetsu con cariño al ojiazul, cuyo propósito era hacer que Uzumaki apartase la vista de aquellos ojos hambrientos. – ¡Que desastre eres! – jugueteó el militar al mismo tiempo que arrancaba un pedazo delgado de tela de sus propias ropas, usándolo para comenzar a limpiar la sangre y detener la hemorragia lo más rápido posible.

- Suigetsu – la voz de Sasuke semejaba el gruñido una bestia que recién acababa de despertar. – Llévate a Naruto de aquí –

Detrás de Sasuke, la estentórea risa de Juugo estalló en toda su plenitud. El asesino pelinaranja se había recuperado.

* * *

Suigetsu arrastró a Naruto lejos de aquel punto. El Hombre Lobo se movía ágilmente en medio de la obscuridad. El rubio debía correr con todas su fuerzas para alcanzar el paso del militar.

Después de algunos minutos su guardián se detuvo en un paraje iluminado bellamente por la luz de la luna. Suigetsu levantó sus ojos color lila hacia la menguante dama blanca y suspiró agradecido con ella. Entonces el Hombre Lobo se dedicó a detener completamente el sangrado y limpiar perfectamente cualquier rastro del líquido vital con ayuda de más pedazos de tela y agua de las cantimploras.

- ¿Suigetsu, no hay nadie entre todos ustedes que no me quiera hacer su cena? – reprochaba Naruto frustrado.

El militar rió cantarinamente mientras terminaba de limpiar.

- No generalices, Naru. Te aseguro que no me apeteces en lo más mínimo – garantizó su guardián.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces que comen los Hombres Lobo? Creí que comían humanos –

- No, no, no. Quizás un Lobo del Infierno si lo haga, pero los Servidores de Selene solo comemos carne de animales medianos, de preferencia asada, y frutas también – aclaró.

- Entonces eres el único en quien puedo confiar – expresó el rubio.

- Naru, no malinterpretes lo que dijo la bestia esa de Juugo – Suigetsu terminó su labor de limpieza y tomó asiento junto al ojiazul. – Dime Naru: ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? –

- ¡Fideos ramen! – contestó sin pensarlo. – De hecho, daría lo que fuera por comer un tazón ahora mismo –

- ¡Perfecto! Imagina que tuvieras un tazón de ramen junto a ti todo el tiempo. Apuesto a que te volverías loco por comerlo en cualquier momento. Pues así es como se siente Uchiha con respecto a ti –

- Genial, soy un tazón de ramen para Sasuke. De hecho es más de lo que imaginaba – comentó sarcásticamente.

- Ese no es el punto. Te aseguro que tú te comerías el tazón de ramen a la primera oportunidad, pero imagina que eso implica que te comas también algo valioso para ti… digamos tu collar –

- ¿Valioso? Soy tan valioso para el _temee_ como lo es un pepino –

Sasuke llegó enseguida junto a ellos cargando el cuerpo abatido de Juugo sobre su hombro para después tirarlo con desdén sobre el polvoso suelo.

- Dejen de hablar y ayuden a traer los caballos –

* * *

Los días de viaje continuaron con la misma aburrida monotonía de antes. Juugo se hallaba terriblemente avergonzado y no paraba de disculparse.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Juugo? – preguntó Naruto al pelinegro en la tercera noche después de sucedido aquel acontecimiento.

- Los híbridos gozan de dos personalidades, repentinamente una puede apoderarse de la otra. No hay más ciencia en ello –

- Entonces tú también tienes otra personalidad –

Sasuke optó por no responder a algo tan evidente. Ambos pasaron la mayor parte de la noche en silencio. Suigetsu dormía plácidamente dentro de la casa de campaña ya que dentro de un par de horas despertaría para relevar a Naruto y Juugo se había ido a meditar a algún lugar cercano.

- Sasuke, tengo entendido que eres un cazador de seres sobrenaturales y esos bichos raros, por lo tanto has conocido a muchos vampiros –

- ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? – inquirió el híbrido.

- ¿Qué sabor tiene la sangre para los vampiros? Quiero decir, sabe espantoso –

- Imagina que absolutamente todos los sabores de este mundo sean grises e insípidos. Ahora imagina que la sangre es el único sabor capaz de hacer explotar todas las sensaciones placenteras dentro de tu cerebro, además de proporcionarte poderes y energía casi infernales –

* * *

Suigetsu relevó a Naruto, hallándose ahora al lado de su camarada con el mismo panorama de todas las noches: una minúscula hoguera frete a ellos.

- A veces creo que deberías contarle tú mismo a Naruto el asunto de tu sed y tu naturaleza. Debe pensar que estás demente –

- No encuentro utilidad alguna en decírselo y no creo que su pensamiento sea el equivocado –

Suigetsu se levantó y suspiró resignado. Se agachó para recoger las cantimploras e irlas a llenar a un lago cercano; sin embargo algo cayó de sus ropas. El militar lo tomó y al reconocer la tela manchada con la sangre seca de Naruto, la lanzó enseguida al fuego mirando de reojo a su compañero quien le devolvió una mirada glaciar.

- No soy tan depravado como crees, Suigetsu –

* * *

La verdad era que el Hombre Lobo no se dio cuenta de que en total se habían caído dos pedazo de tela impregnados con aquella costra casi negra debido a su precipitada retirada causada por el aura amenazante que Sasuke comenzó a emitir debido a la actitud acusadora que el peliblanco había tenido contra él.

Ahora el pelinegro sostenía el retazo que no había sucumbido en la llamas y al sostenerlo entre sus dedos se sintió impotentemente estúpido. ¿Qué clase de acto desesperado era aquel? Ni siquiera aquello era sangre ya, pero ahí estaba sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos como si fuera un pequeño tesoro sin igual. Se sintió insultado ¿Pero por quién? No existía otro candidato más que él mismo. Se llevó el pedazo de tela a prisa debajo de la nariz, no quería que nadie lo sorprendiera a mitad de aquel acto tan vergonzoso. Aquella mancha estaba ya tan lejos de la vida y la gloria, pero debajo de aquel sabor seco y exánime su fino olfato, o quizás su desesperada y atormentada mente, percibió minúsculos, casi inexistentes, hilos de gozoso placer carmesí. Tan delgados e insignificantes que eran como delicadas y casi imperceptibles hebras que electrificaban sus sentidos con un placer delicado. Más, deseaba más… inhaló con más fuerza, pero el resultado parecía el mismo; más aún, aquel efecto parecía esfumarse… No, no podía agotarse… ¡Más, deseaba más! …

* * *

La abismal negrura de la noche caía encima del campamento con implacable crueldad. En la lejanía de la majestuosa cordillera nevada se podía escuchar el eco de un rugido de magnitudes titánicas, el sonido inquebrantable de una avalancha de nieve que acababa de borrarlo todo a su paso a unos kilómetros lejos de ahí. Naruto cerró los ojos y deseó haber sido alcanzado y eliminado por aquel desastre que no tenía rival en la naturaleza. Deseó ser devorado y asechado por aquel monstruo de nieve a serlo del depredador que se encontraba encima de él, acosándolo con gula arrebatadora.

- Me habías preguntado antes a que sabía la sangre humana para un vampiro, te contesté –

Aquel predador lo había acorralado contra el suelo, hallándose encima del rubio como el cazador triunfal que se sitúa sobre su presa recién capturada, saboreando el momento de glorioso de la victoria irrevocable. Naruto detestaba sentirse tan vulnerable y, sobretodo, derrotado. Evadía cualquier contacto visual con su captor con ahínco, el contemplar aquella mirada de iris rojas rebosante de satisfacción mirándolo desde arriba a través de los ojos de Sasuke provocaba que se le revolviera el estómago de puro enojo.

- Pero no te contesté cual era el sabor de tu sangre, Naruto –

La azul mirada de Naruto se encontró con el cuerpo abatido de Juugo tirado sobre el suelo seco y agrietado, a unos cuantos metros de él. A un lado yacía Suigetsu casi en el mismo estado, la diferencia era que el hombre lobo sufría heridas más graves que no paraban se sangrar en medio de su abdomen y cuello. Todo este desastre fue causado debido a que la bestia dentro de Sasuke había despertado al fin, sedienta de muerte y sobretodo de la presa que no era capaz de escapar de su mente.

- ¡Deja de hablar como si fueras Sasuke, maldito bastardo! – bramó Naruto iracundo, luchando contra su opresor enérgicamente, consiguiendo únicamente hacerse daño pues los brazos y piernas de su captor enredados a los suyos no eran nada diferentes a firmes barras de acero indestructibles.

- ¿Ahm? – exclamó el depredador ligeramente sorprendido. – Pero mi estimado y anhelado dulce sangre, Sasuke y yo somos la misma persona –

- ¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces! ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE CERRARTE LA MALDITA BOCA! ¡Sasuke jamás les haría daño a sus amigos! –

- Tal vez – reflexionó el cazador. – Pero sí que haría lo que fuese por conseguir aunque sea un dulce sorbo de tu invaluable sangrecita –

El timbre de voz del captor era en extremo pedante y para Naruto merecía que le fundieran la boca con hierro incandescente; sin embargo su boca era la misma boca de Sasuke.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada de Sasuke!

- ¿Y tú sí? –

Aquella respuesta dejó mudo al rubio por unos segundos, su única respuesta fue una mirada llena de ira.

- Voy a repetirlo de nuevo. Yo soy Sasuke y Sasuke es yo. Y a ambos nos retuerce el ansia de probar tu ambrosía carmesí. ¿A ti no? –

Su captor coló su rostro sobre aquel provocativo hueco en el cuello de Naruto. Aspiró con deleite aquella piel perlada por el salado sudor. El cabello negro de Sasuke provocaba un cosquilleo incómodo a Uzumaki en el rostro, tampoco ayudaba mucho que el frío aliento de su opresor le pusiera la piel de gallina.

- Te juro, maldito bastardo, que cuando me libere de ti te voy a arrancar las… -

Un sonoro grito entremezclado con un gemido de dolor rasgó la quietud de aquella noche en medio de Techo del Mundo.

Naruto sólo alcanzó a percibir un conjunto de brillantes destellos blancos tan rápidos como el rayo clavándose en el cuerpo de su captor, después sintió el cálido correr de su propia sangre bajando desde su cuello causado por la herida poco profunda que los colmillos de su depredador habían alcanzado a producir antes de ser atacado por aquellos haces de luz que le hicieron clamar de dolor.

- Veo que el entrenamiento de abstinencia te lo has pasado por las asentaderas, Sasuke – pronunció una perezosa voz madura.

El ojiazul se incorporó y casi instintivamente sintió la necesidad de verificar en primer lugar el estado en el que se encontraba Sasuke antes de encarar al que le había salvado la vida. El Uchiha temblaba henchido de dolor, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

- Tranquilo, se recuperará. No he hecho más de lo que merecía –

El rubio subió la vista al fin y contempló una alta figura adulta cuya silueta era delineada por la tenue luz de la alborada. El inicio del amanecer yacía como fondo de la figura de su salvador.

- Ka-kashii – farfulló débilmente la auténtica voz del pelinegro

- ¡Sasuke-_temee_! – exclamó aliviado el rubio de haber recuperado a su guardián.

- Creo que debería sentirme enojado por el hecho de que hayas olvidado el camino a casa, pero sabes, es muy cansado ese asunto –

El Uchiha soltó un bufido imperceptible, su maestro no había cambiado en lo más mínimo durante todos esos años.

- Bueno, levántate que tenemos que llevar a esos dos enseguida al Santuario antes de que las cosas se pongan más feas – manifestó el maestro con bonanza.

Sasuke se irguió premiosamente aún temblando de dolor, sus iris habían recuperado el color azabache de antaño.

- Uzumaki Naruto ¿No? – preguntó el adulto con desfachatez, intrigado por el interés que el rubio mostraba hacia el depredador que hacía unos segundos atrás estuvo a punto de matarlo, vaciándolo de sangre. – Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, Un _Jounin_ del _Santuario de Fuego_ –

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o-o-o-o-o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡Hallo!

¿Dos meses sin actualizar? u_u. Me disculpo con todos ustedes, se me vinieron encima semanas de evaluación y la locura de la decisión final con respecto a la carrera. Tengo la esperanza de que entiendan u_u.

En fin, estoy feliz de haber terminado la primera etapa de esta historia! ¿Saben algo? Ya me estaba desesperando que siempre tuvieran que salvar a Naruto, lo adoro tanto! (condenado temee, lo envidio! T_T)… Ya veremos quién salva a quien! xP... Prometo también que la fluidez de la relación SasuNaru (Nuestra parte favorita xP) aumentará mucho más (=0), así como la historia en si (Normalmente litigo mucho con las partes introductorias y finales xP)!

Ojalá y la lectura de este sexto capítulo no haya sido un suplicio pues tenía la corazonada de que no era muy brillante, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por redactarlo lo mejor posible (Mi borrador original constaba de tres capítulos =0)

¡Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia! =)

¡Y mis agradecimientos más profundos a las amables personas que dejan sus comentarios! ¡Agradezco a **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki****, ****Darth Sethbek****, ****Laila-chan OwO****, ****, ****Nekomata-Mizu****, ****Ranmen-chan****, ****Monika Hiwatari****, ****NelIra**** y Lulubell**!

¡Abierta a comentarios, críticas constructivas, puntos de vista, peticiones y observaciones!

" _The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it.__" _(La única manera de deshacerte de la tentación es ceder a ella) [Lord Henry, _The Picture of Dorian Grey – Oscar Wilde_]


	7. Santuario de Fuego

**El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena**

**Capítulo 7: Santuario de Fuego  
**

**Summary:** Sasuke es un diestro cazador de vampiros destinado a proteger al portador del Kyuubi. Naruto es obligado a cargar con un destino del que apenas comprende su grandeza. ¿Ambos podrán lidiar con sus sentimientos encontrados?¿Podrá Sasuke contener su sed de sangre cerca de Naruto?... SasuNaru. Varias.

**Advertencia:** Éste fic contiene Shone-ai/Yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que no sea de tu agrado o seas una persona sensible, te recomiendo NO leerlo Ya están adevertidos NO se quejen después!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, todo es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a Shonen Jump, Pierrot y TV Tokio. Nada de lucro.

**Nota: RE-SUBIDO!** Disculpen a los lectores que se confundieron en la parte final de este relato debido a la falta de líneas que hicieran nota el cambio de espacio-tiempo (TODO es culpa del endemoniado editor de y a que no revisé inmediatamente la historia luego de subirla) MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS!

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina era la rosa roja más elegante, fragante y la más abundante en beldad en medio del jardín que contenía las flores más hermosas del planeta. Pero así como las despiadadas y abundantes espinas impiden a una mano desnuda ultrajar la hermosura de una rosa, el corazón de Kushina era igualmente severo. Esta muchacha tan exquisita fue elegida como la sacerdotisa principal eternamente virgen del extinto _País del Remolino. _

Namikaze Minato, el Legendario Rayo Amarillo. Un héroe que se ganó el título de '_Príncipe de los Demonios'_ en la época en la que vivió debido a todas las hazañas heroicas de las que fue protagonista. Como si esto fuera poca cosa, Minato también fue honrado con el título de Cuarto Hokage de Konohagakure, la tierra que lo vio nacer. Minato fue un hombre brillante, un genio guerrero como pocos lo han sido en la historia.

La arrebatadora historia de amor entre estos dos personajes en medio de la guerra siempre estuvo condenada a la tragedia; sin embargo ambos murieron con una sonrisa en sus labios, asegurando que era mejor morir a causas de las desgracias que desencadenaba el amor que haber perecido sin haber conocido tan sublime sentimiento.

Pocos supieron que este amor cosechó un dulce fruto que seguía vivo junto con la esencia de ambos. Kusina y Minato dejaron este mundo sin la preocupación de dejar a su hijo en las garras de un futuro incierto pues tenían la certeza de que su retoño era y sería amado por diferentes personalidades que aseguraban la prosperidad de su existencia.

"_- Espero que seas un gran amigo de mi hijo ¿Sabes? Incluso sería fantástico que te convirtieras en su amigo más cercano –_

_Minato lucía una túnica blanca inmaculada. Su apuesto rostro se hallaba radiante, sus magníficos ojos azules desbordantes de felicidad invitaban a compartir su sentimiento de total algarabía. Un bello dije resaltaba en medio de su pecho, estaba hecho con oro blanco y una perfecta huella de zorro grabada con ónix negro se encontraba en el centro de la joya._

_Sasuke miró al culpable de la felicidad del rubio. Se hallaba durmiendo en un moisés envuelto con impecables mantas de lino. La criatura recién nacida tan indefensa y adorable provocó un agradable sentimiento de ternura dentro de su pecho. El pelinegro vestía elegantes túnicas azul marino del mismo estilo que su superior y poseía un dije idéntico al de Minato, la única diferencia era que el suyo estaba fabricado con oro rojo._

_- Yondaime-sama, no sólo le brindaré mi amistad eterna a su hijo, sino que también lo protegeré con mi vida –_

_El rostro de Minato se iluminó colmado de confianza y gratitud."_

Aquella promesa no dejaba de resonar una y otra vez dentro de la mente de Sasuke. Había dirigido aquellas palabras a una de las personalidades que más había admirado, Minato fue una de las personas que más influyó en su vida y este juramento le causaba un conflicto tremendo.

* * *

El _Santuario de Fuego_ había sido el hogar de Naruto por un año y seguiría siendo así hasta que el rubio consiguiera un rango Shinobi que le permitiese cuidarse solo en medio de aquel indómito mundo.

¿Qué había sido de sus otros dos compañeros durante aquel tiempo? Suigetsu sólo fue capaz de esperar durante los tres meses de invierno para bajar de _Techo del Mundo_, esta vez rumbo al lado occidental, alegando que su naturaleza no era la de permanecer quieto en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo. Juugo había partido un par de días atrás junto con un grupo shinobi que tenía misiones que atender en el oriente, el pelinaranja había optado por meditar en medio de aquel sitio tan paradisiaco y sagrado por un buen rato hasta sentir la necesidad de volver a casa. Sasuke enseguida de haber pisado el Santuario se retiró durante seis meses a realizar un extenuante entrenamiento especial, después había regresado al corazón del _Santuario de Fuego_ más repuesto que nunca.

¿Pero qué hacía tan estupefaciente a aquel mítico sitio? Las leyendas más antiguas hablaban de un lugar que fue bendecido completamente por los _Dioses Ancestrales_, eso explicaba el inaudito fenómeno de que en medio de la despiadada cordillera de _Techo del Mundo_ a mitad de sus eternas tormentas de nieve existiese un oasis de tales descripciones. El Santuario ocupaba un territorio tan grande como el espacio que ocuparía una villa de dimensiones vastas y sus alrededores, circundado por un pequeño bosque de exuberante verdor y agraciado con un clima de ensueño: inviernos frescos y cálidos veranos. Aquel sitio era el hogar de los _Shinobis de Fuego_, guerreros poseedores de una fama intachable cuyo símbolo era la hoja; sin embargo los Shinobis eran una mínima parte de la población de aquel sitio, pues abundaban habitantes ordinarios, y no tan ordinarios, que hacían próspero el lugar y que el Santuario de Fuego fuese llamado sin duda alguna uno de los sitios más acogedores para vivir.

_Santuario de Fuego_ había formado a grandes personajes históricos desde la antigüedad más memorable. Había visto desarrollarse a magníficas leyendas como Hashirama Senju, el Emperador Unificador; el Antiguo Eterno Soberano Uchiha Madara; a todo el linaje Hokage de Konohakagure; al Viejo Rey Sarutobi y al Legendario Rayo Amarillo, por mencionar unos pocos.

La disciplina para los aprendices shinobi era impecablemente severa, tanto como lo eran también sus exhaustivos entrenamientos. En aquel Santuario se entrenaban arduamente los cinco sentidos, la mente, el cuerpo y el espíritu. Los humanos eran la raza predominante que habitaba el lugar; no obstante los maestros del _Arte Shinobi_ se hallaban tan en sintonía con este mundo y el otro que eran irrazonablemente longevos sin necesidad de transformar su esencia humana por otra esencia sobrenatural, así de extraordinarias y nobilísimas eran las _Artes Shinobi_.

Pero no todo en _Santuario de Fuego_ era entrenamiento y perfección. Sus habitantes gozaban de las delicias de la vida de vez en cuando pues también es sano.

La primavera se hallaba tocando la puerta del Santuario y, como cada año, todos los habitantes preparaban un muy esperado, magnífico, alegre, colorido y jubiloso festival de primavera. Mucha buena comida, teatro, música, bailes y un extraordinario entusiasmo eran los ingredientes principales de aquella fiesta.

Un par de caravanas grandes salieron desde el Santuario hacia tierras orientales con el objetivo principal de provisionarse para el festival de primavera. Naruto acompañaba expectante a la comitiva. El muchacho se encontraba irremediablemente inquieto debido a que bajaría de _Techo del Mundo_ después de un año sin siquiera pensarlo. Así partieron las caravanas con Uzumaki abordo, momento que aprovecharon los superiores de Sasuke para debatir el destino de su protegido.

Cuatro de los principales _Maestros Jounin Shinobi_ habían citado a Sasuke en su pequeño cuarto de juntas. Finalmente Kakashi arribó tarde a la habitación, escena que no sorprendió a nadie en absoluto, y dieron comienzo al asunto por discutir.

- Me temo que Akatsuki ha localizado el paradero de Naruto al fin – habló el respetable Maestro Asuma sentado cómodamente sobre una silla de madrea al mismo tiempo que encendía su delgado pero oloroso tabaco.

- Me sorprende que hayan tardado tanto, esos sujetos no suelen perder el tiempo – comentó con seriedad Kurenai a su lado.

- Y que lo digas, los muy desgraciados controlan técnicamente el occidente entero – discrepó la siempre inquieta Anko.

Kakashi suspiró y miró de frente a su alumno con su único ojo descubierto.

- El único objetivo de esta reunión es informarte que Naruto debe moverse de aquí, Sasuke – soltó su maestro con rotundidad.

En medio de aquel acogedor cuarto perfectamente iluminado por sus seis grandes ventanas, sentado con los cuatro maestros acomodados alrededor de una gran mesa circular, Sasuke meditaba inexpresivo todas aquellas cuestiones.

- Naruto no ha alcanzado ni la mitad de su entrenamiento – habló Sasuke con firmeza.

- Es verdad, son necesarios tres años para un pleno desarrollo de habilidades básicas Shinobi, pero me parece que no tenemos opción Sasuke – planteó Asuma quien impregnó el cuarto con el fuerte olor amaderado del tabaco que exhalaba por su boca.

- Todas nuestras fuentes han confirmado que el siguiente blanco de Akatsuki es Naruto quien habita en el _Santuario de Fuego_, no podemos arriesgarnos – expuso la melodiosa voz de Kurenai.

- En efecto mocoso, no podemos darnos el lujo de afrontar un ataque abierto de esos fenómenos de circo. Tenemos muchos civiles, niños y aprendices habitando el Santuario y pocos Shinobis para protegerlos a todos, no podemos arriesgarnos. ¿Puedes comprenderlo? – argumentó la belicosa Anko.

- Además de que el entrenamiento de Naruto se aceleraría a una velocidad vertiginosa si comienza a vivir la práctica en carne viva – mencionó Kakashi.

- ¿Entonces, cuál es su punto? Mejor dicho: ¿Cuál es mi siguiente misión y cuál es la orden? – respondió el Uchiha a todas aquella declaraciones.

- Como siempre al grano, Sasuke. Tú y Naruto deberán partir inmediatamente del Santuario a entrenar por el mundo cumpliendo misiones al mismo tiempo que evaden a Akatsuki al menos hasta que Naruto sea lo suficientemente capaz de ahuyentarlos y poner en alto el nombre de los _Shinobi de Fuego_ – dijo Asuma.

- Insisto, Naruto no tiene aún el nivel para cumplir satisfactoriamente una misión promedio para un _Shinobi _– disintió el pelinegro.

Sarutobi Asuma, quien era descendiente directo del Viejo Rey Sarutobi, fumó pacientemente de su tabaco para contestar con apacibilidad los contraargumentos del Uchiha.

- Si tu deseo es desistir de protegerlo, sólo tienes que decirlo. Apuesto que habrá algún candidato para esta tarea tan especial –

Sasuke golpeó la mesa con aire ofendido y miró con frialdad al Maestro Shinobi, se pudo escuchar el suspiro cansado de Kakashi a su lado.

- ¿Cuál es nuestra fecha de salida? – cuestionó con severa acritud.

- A más tardar dos días después del Festival de Primavera. Deben cumplir con una misión, por lo tanto serán acompañados por un escuadrón de tres hombres: Lee, Shikamaru y Kiba –

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja con desconfianza. Reconocía que esos tres hombres poseían un alto nivel de pelea. ¿Qué clase de misión entonces sería aquella?

- Su destino es el Castillo de Cerezos en el País Haru. En ese lugar tienen serios problemas con los Lobos del Infierno últimamente y además la Reina Tsunade ha solicitado la presencia de representantes del Santuario de Fuego inmediatamente –

- ¿Significa que tendremos que liarnos con la Corte de Tsunade? – preguntó el Uchiha con sequedad.

- En efecto – confirmó Asuma.

-Eso no será problema para ti – habló Kakashi con desfachatez – No es secreto que tú y la Princesa Sakura se conocen muy muy a fondo ¿No, Sasuke?-

* * *

Diez siluetas se movían con ligereza en medio de aquel suntuoso salón de espléndidas dimensiones, todos tardaron varios minutos en acomodarse sobre sus respectivas sillas acomodas en círculo. Aquellos asientos estaban fabricados con los huesos de un gran mamífero tallados por un genio artesano que les brindó formas caprichosas exquisitamente estéticas.

La selecta concurrencia de diez personalidades estaba impecablemente uniformada: Capas de garboso terciopelo negro cuya superficie se hallaba estampada con singulares nubes rojas bordadas con grácil esmero. Uno a uno fue desprendiéndose de la capucha que los mantenía en el anonimato.

El suelo y techo de aquel fastuoso salón eran de mármol negro impecablemente pulido, las imponentes y admirables columnas de diez metros de altura que sostenían tan ostentosa habitación también estaban fabricadas con el mismo material, pero en color blanco. No existía ventana alguna dentro de la pomposa habitación, por lo tanto la única fuente de iluminación eran dos estrafalarios y enormes candelabros de acero negro que bajaban desde el techo sostenidos por gruesas y resistentes cadenas negras, alumbrando el lugar de manera irregular, creando un psicodélico juego de sombras de variables tamaños sobre aquellas paredes hechas por millones de diminutas teselas blancas y negras.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta encantadora reunión? ¿Tomaremos el té con unas sabrosas galletitas de naranja? - habló sarcástica una de aquellas imponentes figuras. El propietario de aquella voz sería seguramente un hombre joven bastante desafiante y también muy atractivo.

- ¡No seas impertinente! ¡Cierra la puta boca, Hidan! – replicó una agresiva voz ronca a su lado.

- ¡No te atrevas a callarme, miserable! ¡Vuelve a intentarlo! – siseó el primero con violencia.

- Ambos, Hidan y Kakuzu, compórtense como es debido – intervino un tercer individuo desde un punto del círculo. Aquel ser poseía una voz acogedoramente espectral, era intimidante a la par de autoritaria. El resultado fue el silencio de Hidan y Kakuzu.

- El motivo de haberles hecho moverse desde sus respectivas casas hasta esta _Primera Mansión_ es la fase final de nuestra primera prioridad: La captura de los Nueve Bijuu, como bien lo saben – repuso aquella sobrenatural voz.

-Dime algo que no sepa, Pein – discrepó un presente unos asientos cerca del líder. Aún en las penumbras sus refulgentes ojos color azul intenso resplandecieron con ferocidad. – Di cual es el trabajo sucio y a quién le tocará sacar la basura esta vez –

- El tesoro Ichibi del Desierto; El demonio gato Niibi de la Nube, El toro Hachibi del trueno y el Kyuubi depositado en un humano –

Unas fuertes risotadas interrumpieron a Pein descortésmente, todos los presentes esperaron pacientemente su silencio. Finalmente el aludido expuso el motivo de su gracia.

- ¿Un humano has dicho? ¿Itachi, no has podido capturar algo tan insignificante? ¿No será que te has ablandando o será que lo dejaste escapar a propósito? – inquirió para continuar riendo abiertamente.

Los infames ojos color rojo sangre de Itachi miraron fijamente a Hidan en silencio.

- ¿Y bien, Hidan? ¿Te sientes capaz de capturar vivo al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi quien está bajo la protección de Uchiha Sasuke? – expuso la sobrecogedora voz del líder.

- ¿Uchiha? … - repitió en voz baja Hidan - ¡Uchiha! Con que el humanito escurridizo tiene algo que ver con algún pariente tuyo ¡Eh, Itachi! – insinuó aquel personaje. – ¡Por supuesto que capturaré a ese Jinchuuriki, será tan fácil como lo sería cazar un conejo! –

- Felicitaciones, tu solicitud acaba de ser aceptada – concedió Pein inescrutable.

- ¡Bien, caballeros! – exclamó Hidan frotándose las manos con impaciencia. – Díganme todo lo que sepan acerca de este humanito y el tal Uchiha Sasuke –

* * *

"_- Supongo que esta es la mejor salida ¿No, temee? Meterme a entrenar para cuidarme yo solo y ahorrarte las molestias de ensuciarte las manos conmigo. ¡Pues que buena idea! Adoro ser un Shinobi de Fuego te lo aseguro, pero me fascina muchísimo más la idea de no volver a ver tu maldita cara amargada nunca más! – "_

Naruto y él había vuelto a pelear como era tan cotidiano durante aquellas últimas semanas, en esta ocasión el rubio llevaba unas ideas muy raras que últimamente Kiba le estaba inculcando enardecidamente y Sasuke no contaba con la paciencia necesaria para sobrellevar al rubio. La auténtica verdad era que Uzumaki despertaba dentro de él una serie de problemáticos sentimientos encontrados que le disgustaban absolutamente al pelinegro y más aún el enfrentarlos.

"– _Yondaime-sama, no sólo le brindaré mi amistad eterna a su hijo, sino que también lo protegeré con mi vida –"_

Ninguna de las dos promesas era capaz de cumplir y aquello golpeaba brutalmente su honor.

- Raikiri – susurró Sasuke sombríamente - ¿Cómo es que has aprendido a quererlo tanto? –

* * *

El Festival de Primavera del Santuario de Fuego era sin duda uno de los más grandiosos y divertidos festejos que Naruto había vivido. Al atardecer de aquel cálido día de principios de primavera, dio inicio la tan esperada celebración. Todos disfrutaban plenamente de la fiesta y el enorme entusiasmo altamente contagioso de los habitantes.

Todo el festival se había levantado a afueras de la zona habitacional del Santuario en un claro de bosque que usualmente utilizaban como campo de entrenamiento. Era un sitio amplio y espacioso iluminado bellamente por centenas de artesanales lámparas de papel de arroz que se hallaban distribuidas abundantemente a largo de todo el perímetro. Los vapores provenientes de la zona exclusiva de alimentos era el espectáculo más tentador de todos, había alimentos para todos los paladares y exigencias. Un par de medianos escenarios habían sido dispuestos un poco alejados de los alimentos, ahí se interpretaban ingeniosas presentaciones teatrales que entretenían a fervorosos espectadores de todas las edades y también se reproducían primorosas y espléndidas danzas que habían sido ensayadas con ardua dedicación. Además se había levantado una zona exclusiva para los adultos, todas aquellas personas mayores de dieciocho años, donde se ofrecía sake, licores, aguardientes y demás bebidas embriagantes que pudiesen gustar. Finalmente había una zona extensa cuya iluminación era más tenue, en cuyo fondo se encontraban diversos músicos que interpretaban con maestría diversos ritmos para todos los gustos, el resto de aquel espacio era utilizado como pista de baile.

Naruto se sentía dichoso de vestir al fin una fresca, cómoda y colorida yukata como las que usaba todos los días de su vida hasta hace un año. Era de color naranja tenue y el _kaku-obi_ (1) era azul marino, Uzumaki había comprado con emoción su vestimenta unos días atrás cuando pisó tierras orientales.

-Esa yukata es de un color muy bonito – comentó Kiba mientras comía una deliciosa brocheta de pollo con salsa agridulce. – Quiero decir, si fuese de un color más discreto todos se darían cuenta de las manchas de comida con las cuales seguro ensuciarás tu yukata en un santiamén. Ese color naranja es tan escandaloso que la gente se deslumbrará y ya no se fijará en tus manchas –

Naruto y Kiba comenzaron una pelea verbal sumamente escandalosa y ofensiva que únicamente el inextinguible espíritu entusiasta de Lee pudo detener.

- Pues yo en verdad creo que la yukata de Naruto-kun es bonita en verdad, combina encantadoramente con sus ojos azules y hace que la llama de juventud se encienda con más fuerza en su rostro – exclamó Lee con su típica pose de chico _cool._

- ¡Miren, las chicas _Tengu _cantarán en unos minutos! – dijo Kiba evadiendo los rollos de Lee con ímpetu.

- ¿En verdad? Todas esas pelirrojas son lindas en verdad, no me las perdería por nada – expuso Naruto con vehemencia, imaginando expectante aquellas bellas caritas de muñequitas cantando angelicalmente.

- ¿Pues a qué esperamos? – declamó Lee adelantándose hacia el escenario.

* * *

"Ser un Shinobi de Fuego te garantiza buenas chicas y te da una ventaja espectacular por sobre los demás hombres"

A Nartuo le fascinaba aquella frase que a Kiba le gustaba tanto repetir porque era verdad.

Los ojos de Uzumaki no habían dejado de seguir expectantes a una preciosa chica pelirroja cuyos ojos eran de un intenso color verde oliva. Al finalizar la presentación coral de todas aquellas atractivas jovencitas, aquella muchacha que dejó al rubio anonado por su belleza y melodiosa voz le guiñó un ojo y en un santiamén el ojiazul se hallaba bailando con ella.

Ambos reían alegremente y se tomaban de la mano mientras seguían el ritmo de aquella vivida música festiva junto con el resto de todos los presentes en la jubilosa pista de baile. Finalmente después de un par de horas, los dos se habían retirado del Festival adentrándose en el bosque. La pareja se tumbó en un claro que era bastante famoso en el Santuario por las elegantes luciérnagas que inundaban el lugar románticamente. La muchacha, cuyo nombre era Juliete, le regaló a Naruto una placentera sesión de besos y caricias hasta que Juliete tuvo un repentino ataque de pudor y se despidió precipitadamente con un encantador sonrojo encendiendo sus pálidas mejillas.

Naruto suspiró hondamente aún percibiendo fuertemente el dulzón olor a duraznos con el que Juliete había impregnado su cuerpo y se dedicó a admirar el espectacular firmamento regado por miles de estrellas el cual nunca se cansaba de observar en el Santuario debido a que desde Techo del Mundo sentía que casi podía tocar el cielo nocturno.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naruto – El rubio no fue capaz de sentir la presencia de aquella persona y mucho menos el momento de su llegada. El asunto más desconcertante era que conocía perfectamente esa voz; sin embargo no era el usual dueño de aquella voz quien recién acababa de llegar a su lado.

Sobre el suelo y rodeado por luciérnagas, el rubio buscó al aludido y sus ojos chocaron con un par de iris rojo carmesí que lo miraban empapados de afecto. Era una mirada tan profunda que Naruto podía sentir la calidez que transmitían atravesando su pecho. Perplejo, Naruto se incorporó en el suelo, sentándose, para contemplar enteramente aquella figura.

Uzumaki se hallaba atónito y mudo por la sorpresa. Sus orbes azules estaban abiertas como platos e instintivamente se llevó una mano hacia su inseparable dije de oro rojo.

- ¿Pero… cómo? – Balbuceó Naruto turbado.

El recién llegado ya se había incado a su lado dedicándole todavía aquella tersa y tibia mirada llena de color carmesí.

- Has crecido tanto… ¡Madre mía!... Ustedes los humanos cambian tan rápido… Ayer eras un chiquillo tan encantador y hoy eres un atractivo joven que gusta de bellas jóvenes – habló con dulzura el pelinegro.

- ¡No! – censuró el rubio con apremio. Naruto se encontraba avergonzado y no era que aquello fuera mentira… le disgustaba y aturdía el hecho de que _esa_ persona hubiese presenciado su gozo hacia el sexo bello, pero… ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?!

La respuesta de su acompañante fue una sedosa risa fraternal. Los perturbados ojos azules miraron a los cálidos ojos escarlatas y el rubio aparto enseguida la mirada incómodo.

- Raikiri – llamó Naruto con profunda solemnidad casi como una plegaria. –… ¿Por qué tú y Sasuke…? –

- Uchiha Sasuke y yo somos exactamente la misma persona, Naruto –

- ¿¡Pero por qué?! –

Uzumaki se sobresaltó alarmantemente. Raikiri se había inclinado hacia él acortando tremendamente sus respectivos espacios íntimos. El pelinegro tomó la maravillosa joya roja entre sus blancos dedos y sonrió con deleite.

- Raikiri – El rubio tragó saliva sintiéndose tremendamente estúpido ante tal situación. – ¿Cuántas personalidades tienen Sasuke y tú o tú o Sasuke… o como sea? –

- ¿Personalidades? – dijo dubitativo. Su voz había cambiado por completo, ahora emitía un ronroneo seductor desde sus perfectos labios varoniles. – Sasuke Uchiha posee tantas "personalidades" como esencias naturales existentes dentro de su ser – contestó acortando la distancia de sus rostros

- Detente – ordenó Naruto sin la suficiente autoridad en su voz. – ¿¡Estás sordo o qué?! ¿Eh? ¡Basta! – exclamó el rubio logrando alejar su cara de aquella zona tan peligrosa con mucha fuerza de voluntad. – Lo lamento pero no soy de ese tipo. No me interesan los hombres ni siquiera tú – zanjó el rubio con un poco más de firmeza.

Nuevamente aquella sedosa y blanda risa cómplice brotó desde la boca de Raikiri. Con un movimiento suave pero veloz se posicionó sobre Naruto, obligándolo a recostarse sobre el césped y a ser momentáneamente su prisionero.

- Nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras hacer, Naruto. Esto te lo juro – recitó su captor tiernamente.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero esto, maldito bastardo engreído? – respondió con enérgica agresividad el ojiazul.

Raikiri suspiró hondamente y en un segundo sus curvos y blandos labios rozaban la oreja izquierda de Naruto provocándole un estremecedor escalofrío de placer y el helado aliento del pelinegro erizó todos los vellos en la nuca del rubio.

- ¿Ya olvidaste, Naruto, que puedo leer las mentes? –

Uzumaki quedó paralizado al instante. La vergüenza, la confusión y la contrariedad invadieron su ser como un sorpresivo balde de agua fría bajando desde su cabeza hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Un repentino bochorno comenzó a sofocarlo y deseó escapar inmediatamente de ahí o ser tragado por la tierra; sin embargo todas estas sensaciones fueron pulverizadas en un instante por una caricia placentera que se originaba a lo largo de sus sensibles labios. Raikiri lo besaba con la mayor delicadez posible, pero el arrebato que el pelinegro deseaba contener evidente. Varios hermosos labios femeninos habían danzado con los de Naruto deliciosamente, pero ninguno ser acercaba a aquella sublime sensación provocada por los hambrientos labios del pelinegro. La resistencia era inútil porque su cuerpo demandaba más de aquella gozosa boca. Irremediablemente cedió a la tentación, cerró los ojos y contestó a aquella impetuosa muestra de cariño. El aliento del ojirojo entremezclándose con el suyo encendía todos sus sentidos, los traviesos dientes del pelinegro mordisqueaban sus labios con arrobo… la boca de Raikiri demandaba la suya con desasosiego y naturalmente el rubio ansió ceder a ella y fundirse entre los firmes brazos del pelinegro intoxicándose con su fragancia varonil y su aliento delirante. Naruto comenzó a abrir sus labios tímidamente y la vehemente lengua de Raikiri comenzó a explorarla ceremoniosamente, deseando recordar cada rincón de ella y también lograr que cada fibra de aquella cavidad no olvidara su tacto… Naruto sólo era capaz de contener su gozo apretando con fuerza entre sus manos la tierra y el césped que se hallaban debajo de ellos…

* * *

Naruto sintió que dejar _Santuario de Fuego_ era como dejar atrás una parte importante de él.

Sasuke, Lee, Kiba y Naruto habían partido del Santuario dos días después del Festival de Primavera. Fueron acompañados por Kakashi hasta la mitad del camino y luego los cuatro siguieron por su cuenta. La misión del cuarteto era la de presentarse ante la Reina Tsunade del País Haru y resolver las hostilidades de su País con los Lobos del Infierno.

- ¡Arriba ese ánimo, Naruto! Todos sentimos lo mismo cuando dejamos por primera vez el Santuario. Ya verás que volveremos a ver a todos nuestros amigos pronto – exclamó Kiba alentando a su rubio amigo.

Los cuatro iban montados a caballo. Esa especie de equinos era más baja y peluda que las usuales ya que eran usados para tiro o para bajar aquellos tipo de terreno tan accidentado.

- ¡Kiba tiene razón, Naruto-kun, el espíritu de fuego arde en cada uno de nosotros! – secundó Lee con entusiasmo.

Uzumaki sonrió alentado y compartió un par de fervorosas bromas con sus compañeros, después miró hacia delante y contempló la recta espalda de Sasuke saltando al ritmo del trote de su caballo.

Desde el Festival Sasuke no se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera a mirarlo. Aquella noche Raikiri lo llenó de apasionados besos y tiernas caricias dejándolo ebrio de placer. En medio de su sopor Naruto nunca notó el momento en que el híbrido lo había abandonado.

¿Sasuke tendría el recuerdo de aquella noche? ¿Le habrían indignado tantos los sucesos ocurridos? Quería decir… a veces Sasuke daba la impresión de aborrecerlo excepto en la ocasión en que intentó hacerlo su cena. ¿Acaso Naruto era tan malo para besar que el Uchiha ni se molestaba en prestarle atención? De repente el ojiazul cesó de pensar alarmado. Raikiri tenía el don de leer los pensamientos eso significaba que: ¿Sasuke era capaz de leer las mentes también? No hasta donde él sabía.

- ¡Naruto! … - reprendió Kiba harto, arrebatándolo de sus pensamientos. Al parecer Inuzuka ya había insistido en llamarlo bastantes veces.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kiba? – respondió desconcertado el rubio.

- ¿En qué tanto piensas que no me haces caso? – recriminó el muchacho a su amigo. - ¿Acaso recuerdas todas las travesuras que hiciste la noche del Festival con la pelirroja? – acusó Kiba utilizando una voz secuaz.

- ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Cállate! –

Naruto sintió un súbito bochorno subiendo desde su rostro hasta sus orejas para luego mirar de reojo la espalda del Uchiha. Kiba soltó una risa burlona al notar el ávido sonrojo del rubio.

- ¿Y qué me querías decir, Kiba? – preguntó Uzumaki cambiando apresuradamente de tema.

- Es cierto… ¿Por qué diablos estás en una misión tan pronto, demonios? Yo tuve mi primera misión a partir de mi tercer año de entrenamiento, no al primero – reprochó.

- Debe ser porque soy más especial que tú, atarantado –

- ¿Qué? ¡Repítelo, pequeño bribón…!

* * *

- Sakura – llamó con autoridad una firme voz femenina. Enseguida una esbelta figura salió al balcón posicionándose a su lado.

- A sus servicios, Tsunade-sama – respondió a su llamado una cantarina y armoniosa voz.

Aquel gran balcón cuyo suelo era de brillantes mosaicos impecablemente pulidos blancos y negros, albergaba en su centro un elegante desayunador de muebles blancos. Una majestuosa mujer se hallaba sentada plácidamente en una silla frente a un brillante juego de té hecho de plata. La vista del balcón no podía ser más a espectacular, un horizonte lleno de verdor y prosperidad y a muchos cientos de kilómetros más allá se podían ver las lejanas cordilleras de Techo del Mundo.

- Siéntate, Sakura – ofreció socarronamente Tsunade, la muchacha obedeció al instante

La joven vestía primorosamente, un vestido color verde limón hacía un juego espectacular con sus ojos verde intenso. El corpiño era ligero y bordado con modestas formas estéticas, la falda ceñida a su cintura era sencilla y con volantes de encaje. Calzaba unas botas altas igualmente verdes hechas de cabritilla ajustadas por largos lazos de cuero. Su largo cabello rosado era sostenido delicadamente por un elaborado peinado.

- He escuchado que la operación que hiciste al hijo del herrero real ha sido un éxito; sin embargo ha sido muy arriesgada para tu inexperiencia – habló la Reina quien vestía de la misma forma aristocrática que la muchacha, sólo que su escote era significativamente pronunciado, dejando al mundo admirar sus enormes encantos, además de que sus vestimentas eran rojo manzana igual que el color de sus labios y uñas. Una singular joya sobresalía especialmente en medio de sus pechos.

- Disculpe mi impertinencia, Tsunade-sama –

La Reina suspiró con desgana haciendo ademanes con las manos a su discípula para que olvidara el tema mientras bebía una taza de té.

- Al menos todo salió bien y has ganado experiencia en operaciones que involucran balas incrustadas en alguna víscera – concluyó la despampanante rubia. – Cambiando de tema, escuché que has rechazado al joven Kohaku. ¿Por qué no eliges a un esposo de una maldita vez? –

Sakura sonrió con sutileza. Levantó su pequeña mano izquierda y en el dedo anular resplandecía un brillante anillo plateado.

- Yo ya tengo un prometido. Lo veré pronto –

Tsunade volteó los ojos con impaciencia y optó por continuar con su desayuno en silencio.

* * *

"_¿Por qué la pregunta? – repuso Suigetsu intrigado._

_- Tú mencionaste que había Hombes Lobo que si comían humanos – argumentó el rubio con decisión._

_Suigetsu suspiró rendido._

_- Muy bien, muy bien. Si tanto te interesa te lo contaré. – El militar se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a narrar con solemnidad. – Se dice que todos los Hombres Lobo tenemos un mismo origen en común: Todos fuimos bendecidos por la gloria de la benevolente Selene, la Luna, quien nos concedió muchos de sus dones. Desde entonces existen dos bandos de Licántropos: Los que la veneran y, agradecidos por todas sus bendiciones, le juraron lealtad eterna y siguen gustosos todas sus reglas y los que no la veneran y escupen sobre sus mandatos. Estos últimos chicos malos crearon sus propias leyes y se hicieron llamar 'Los Lobos de Infierno' –_

_-¿Y qué hay con ellos? Si tienen un mismo origen supongo que no son tan diferentes –_

_- Casi, pero hay unas cuantas diferencias. La piadosa Selene prohibió rotundamente alimentarnos de seres humanos, pero ellos asesinan y comen humanos en algunos de sus sanguinarios rituales. El precio a pagar por ello es alto pues tres noches durante el año cuando la blanca e inmaculada Selene se posa en el cielo en todo su esplendor, todo aquel quien haya manchado sus colmillos con sangre humana sufrirá una metamorfosis espeluznante y es convertido en una bestia caníbal cuyo apetito es saciado únicamente por más bestias como él. Te lo aseguro, Naru, he estado presente en algunas de esas tres noches de luna llena y el espectáculo es una carnicería repulsiva – "_

Los Lobos del Infierno… Después de cinco días de viaje Naruto comenzó a reflexionar acerca de ello. Acababa de rememorar una de las últimas charlas que tuvo con su entrañable guardián Suigetsu antes que partiera rumbo al occidente.

Supuestamente en aquella primera misión suya tendría que tratar de frente con aquellas criaturas. No podía disipar de su mente la imagen de un Lobo del Infierno como una bestia amorfa y peluda comiendo y asesinando a los suyos y a seres humanos.

- Alto – habló la imperturbable voz de Sasuke. Los cuatro hombres se detuvieron con precaución comenzando a inspeccionar el lugar con sus sentidos desarrollados.

- No creía que nuestro encuentro hubiera sido tan apresurado – habló Lee impaciente.

- ¡Que insolencia! – habló una prepotente voz ajena.

- No venimos con intención alguna de iniciar una batalla. Pueden mostrarse si así lo desean – habló con rigidez el Uchiha.

La respuesta fue una risa déspota resonando sobre las copas de los arboles circundantes.

- Kankuro. Ellos no son lo que buscamos – le interrumpió una severa voz femenina también proveniente del anonimato en el bosque.

- ¡JA! Es verdad, Temari. Sólo son tres humanos insignificantes y una clase de mutante inútil – respondió altanero su interlocutor.

- ¡Cierren la boca! – apremió una tercera voz temible. Acto automático los otros dos callaron al instante. Un aire atemorizante inundó el lugar.

Los cuatro hombres se posicionaron defensivamente. Percibiendo que aquella tercera y soberanamente poderosa presencia se dirigía hacia ellos desde algún punto del bosque velozmente. Finalmente se apareció con una densa brisa que los golpeó de frente. Un hombre joven con un aura tremendamente obscura se posó delante de ellos. Sus ojos eran de un intenso verde esmeralda cuya belleza no tenía rival, estaban enmarcados por pronunciadas y casi irreales ojeras de un negro profundo; su cabello rebelde era de color rojo marrón en perfecta sincronía con el color de sus iris.

- Mis disculpas por ese par de insolentes – habló con frialdad. – Mi nombre es Gaara – el pelirrojo vestía ropas de batalla color marrón haciendo un juego espectacular con su piel blanca como la leche. – Ellos son Kankuro – enseguida de haber escuchado su nombre un hombre vestido de negro con tatuajes extraños de color violeta pintados en su rostro se materializó a su lado. – Y Temari – igualmente una muchacha rubia se apareció en su otro costado.

Entonces cada uno de los cuatros _Shinobi de Fuego_ se presentó respectivamente.

- ¿Qué trae a cuatro shinobis a estas tierras? – cuestionó Kankuro con desconfianza.

- Un asunto igual de importante que el que trae aquí a tres Lobos del Infierno de tierras mucho más lejanas – repuso Kiba con ironía.

¿Lobos del Infierno? Naruto no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y observó a los tres sujetos delante de él. ¡No eran en lo absoluto como los imaginó! Gaara lo miró de repente. Sus ojos esmeraldas tan fríos como el hielo escrutaron los suyos penetrantemente, el rubio sintió escalofríos. ¡Qué mirada más obscura!

- Manténganse alertas – habló con frialdad Gaara al mismo tiempo que se daba la media vuelta y caminaba de regreso al espesor del bosque. Su voz y sus movimientos eran infinitamente elegantes como si el pelirrojo hubiese pertenecido a la realeza desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. – Nos encontramos cazando a un _Demonio Degolla Sueños_. Lo más probable es que se topen con él un día de estos – finalmente desapareció en un segundo.

- Y si se meten en nuestro camino no dudaremos en aniquilarlos – advirtió finalmente con suspicacia Kankuro para después seguir a su superior acompañado de Temari.

El cuarteto continuó su camino y después de unos minutos Lee rompió el silencio.

- ¡¿Un _Demonio Degolla Sueños_?! – exclamó como si aquello fuese algo insólito. – Tsunade-sama tiene muchas explicaciones que darnos –

* * *

El País Haru. Un esplendoroso país que se encontraba en su época de dorada. Uno de los pocos países occidentales que gozaba de soberanía propia y de un progreso brillante. Haru significa _primavera_ y tomaba este nombre debido a la fama mundial de sus deliciosos frutos paradisiacos; de sus exquisitos vinos sin par; de sus deliciosos y exóticos quesos, mantequillas, leches y dulces; de sus lugares turísticos de edén y de sus incomparables flores endémicas. Por estas y muchas más razones era llamado el País de la Eterna Primavera. Era gobernado por una Reina de linaje real y un parlamento elegido por el pueblo. El cuarteto de Shinobis había arribado a la capital de este esplendoroso país, su destino era el Palacio que gobernaba el paisaje del lugar.

El Palacio, como era de esperarse, era una extraordinaria construcción. Era difícil definir si era un castillo, una fortaleza o simplemente un palacio. Fue construido con lujoso granito de color blanco. Poseía vistosas torres de vigilancia, primorosas terrazas y miradores como fachada. Los tejados cónicos de todas sus torres eran de color azul marino. Lo rodeaba una profunda fosa que se podía cruzar con ayuda de los pesados puentes de madera que bajaban solamente en algunos puntos del palacio. El cuarteto entró por el porche principal quien los recibió de frente con cuatro grandes arcos triangulares, los cuales cruzaron. Dejaron a sus peludos equinos con un guardia quien se encargaría de llevarlos, según dijo, al establo real y atravesaron el vistoso patio principal lleno de fuentes de mármol, mosaicos blancos y azules como piso, arbustos podados con formas artísticas y vitrales fastuosos como ventanas. Al final de este, frente a la vistosa entrada principal, se hallaba la despampanante Reina Tsunade vestida de rosa pastel con un escote terriblemente pronunciado. Una modesta tiara de platino adornaba su rubia cabeza señalando su rango real. La acompañaban una docena de guardias reales, un muchacho de cabellos negros y una bella joven de cabellera rosada.

Los cuatro hicieron su respectivo saludo reverencial a la reina. Sorpresivamente al terminar sus respetuosas presentaciones, la bella chica pelirosa vestida de azul rey se lanzó hacia Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos mientras exclamaba llena de felicidad.

- ¡Sabía que volverías, Sasuke-kun! – decía la muchacha extasiada abrazando al híbrido con efusividad. – ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Volviste para casarte conmigo al fin! –

Lee se sonrojó. Kiba no pudo contener su risa malévola. Tsunade se llevó una mano a la frente mientras rodaba sus ojos color miel con hastío. El joven pelinegro al lado de la reina sonrió de manera insoportable y Naruto… bueno no se esperaba algo así… Y esperaba que todos se hallaran conmovidos o al menos distraídos con la tierna escenita para que se no preocuparan por mirar su rostro.

* * *

La conclusión del suceso entre Sakura y Sasuke había sido desafortunado, al menos para la chica. El pelinegro jamás correspondió al saludo ni al abrazo, había permanecido inmóvil esperando a que la muchacha se separara de él mirándolo dubitativa.

- No sé de qué rayos me estás hablando, Sakura – se limitó a contestar.

Aquel desenlace les había parecido bastante cruel a todos los presentes. Después de transcurrido el día y que los cuatro Shinobi se hubiesen instalado en sus respectivos cuartos, la Reina Tsunade los invitó a cenar para dar el informe general. Así que ahora se hallaban en la mesa real, no cabía que mencionar que el lugar desbordaba lujo, frente a un apetitoso banquete.

- Deseo que colaboren en la cacería de un _Degolla Sueños _para que esos repulsivos perros rabiosos dejen de intimidar a los habitantes de la capital – soltó sin más la soberna mujer.

- Nos hemos enterado de algunas cosas. Por favor, Tsunade-sama, explíquenos el motivo del interés de los Lobos del Infierno en este demonio – preguntó con solemnidad Lee.

- Ellos exigen una clase de venganza territorial con este sujeto y han decidido deliberadamente que su campo de batalla sea este País. ¡Patéenles el trasero a cualquiera de los dos o a los dos si es posible! – clamó la reina con ferocidad mientras golpeaba la mesa efusivamente.

Naruto rió amistosamente junto con todos los presentes al mismo tiempo que levantaba su copa llena de bebida en señal de apoyo rotundo hacia Tsunade-sama.

- Espero que el Santuario de Fuego no me falle y dudo que lo haga. Nunca lo ha hecho – continuó la soberana consiguiendo que se repitiera nuevamente un brindis jubiloso de entusiasmo.

La cena continuó con un ambiente lleno de familiaridad. Todos comieron como si fuese día de fiesta hasta que finalmente la enorme mesa de roble se encontraba ya casi vacía de alimentos pero aún llena de comensales.

- Sasuke, supongo que te han nombrado el líder de esta misión – habló la reina. En respuesta consiguió un breve gesto afirmativo por parte del Uchiha.

- Entonces dejo a tus órdenes a dos de mis mejores hombres para esta misión: Sakura-hime (2) y el Comandante Sai –

Acto instantáneo ambos se pusieron de pie. La antes radiante Sakura ahora estaba golpeada moralmente por la despiadada reacción de Sasuke lo que causó un malestar a Naruto en el pecho y es que era imperdonable para el _temee _que hubiese rechazado a tan hermosa criatura y más aún si… ¿¡Qué?! ¿Había dicho _hime_? ¿Sakura era una princesa? ¿Sasuke-_temee_ había rechazado a una princesa tan vilmente?

- Oye, Naruto – susurró Kiba sentado a su lado a modo de secreto - ¿No te parece que ese dichoso Comandante Sai es el clon de Sasuke? – chismorreó el castaño. El rubio dirigió sus azules ojos hacia el comandante quien miraba a todos con una sonrisa que a Naruto le pareció asquerosamente falsa.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡No se parecen en nada! Sasuke es más… Eeeeh… ¡No en absoluto! ¡Cuando mucho sería un clon defectuoso, horrible e inútil! – discrepó Uzumaki con capricho. Kiba sólo atinó a reír indiscretamente.

* * *

Llovía. Ya eran altas de la noche y la actividad en el palacio había disminuido considerablemente. Una fresca y reconfortante lluvia primaveral acallaba casi todos los ruidos fuera del cuarto de Naruto. El rubio yacía recostado sobre su mullida y deliciosa cama cubierto por frescas sábanas de algodón. Los párpados le pesaban terriblemente y su cuerpo le exigía descanso, pero sus propios pensamientos no le permitían conciliar el tan añorado sueño. Sakura era una chica preciosa, exquisita y bellísima que le había gustado profundamente; no obstante ni él había podido reprimir la explosión de sentimientos contrariados cuando esta declaró abiertamente un compromiso marital con el _temee_… La única explicación lógica era que él estaba enardecidamente celoso del bastardo por tener a una prometida tan linda y que incluso con ella fuera tan déspota… si… era eso…. Seguramente….

Y el rubio con la consciencia más limpia al fin fue capaz de conciliar el sueño mientras su mano rodeaba su entrañable dije rojo con afecto.

* * *

_Los deslumbrantes y cálidos rayos del sol lastimaban a sus brillantes ojos negros. Sasuke entonces apartó su azabache mirada llena de vida de aquel despejado y espléndido cielo azul. Vio su mano derecha y se encontró con una firme mano sosteniendo la suya. Aquel agradable contacto causó una luminosa sonrisa de alegría al pelinegro quien subió su mirada un poco más y contempló a su hermano mayor quien notó que su hermanito lo observaba fascinado, Itachi lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron con entusiasmo. _

_- ¿No tienes calor, Sasuke? – preguntó el hermano mayor._

_- ¡Nop! ¡Para nada! – contestó Sasuke con una expresión serena._

_Los ojos negros de Itachi se enternecieron profundamente y era que Sasuke causaba estas sensaciones muy seguido en su querido hermano mayor. Los hermanos Uchiha caminaban por el mercado de una antigua ciudad feudal llena de polvo, estiércol, hedores humanos, ventas de mercancías varias y esclavos varios. Sasuke era un encantador pre-adolescente con apenas doce años encima, la tierna inocencia todavía teñía suavemente sus preciosos ojos negros a pesar de la cruel época donde había nacido pues Itachi la había protegido hasta el final y juró seguir haciéndolo sin importar que. Sasuke vestía una sencillísima yukata color azul celeste la cual ya había ensuciado copiosamente a causa de sus incansables jugueteos desde que habían salido de la Ciudadela Imperial._

_- ¡Nii-san, cómprame un dulce de arroz! ¡Anda, nii-san, que se acaban! – exclamó el hermano menor dándose cuenta del lejano puesto de postres echando una veloz carrera hacia él enseguida._

_- ¡Espera, Sasuke, con cuida…do! –_

_Su atolondrado hermanito se había tropezado torpemente con una piedra. Todos los niños que se hallaban cerca no paraban de reírse y de burlarse. Sasuke se levantó sumamente adolorido y avergonzado. Un cálido líquido comenzó a bajar por su pierna desde su rodilla. El Uchiha menor se había lastimado._

_- ¡Nii-san, si te burlas yo…!_

_- Eres un desastre, Sasuke…- rió Itachi divertido._

_Finalmente Itachi compró un par de dulces de arroz a su hermano menor y regresaron a casa. El hermano mayor cargó a cuestas a Sasuke con la tibia luz de la puesta de sol quemando sus espaldas.

* * *

_

_Sasuke se hallaba estudiando con empeño un corroído pergamino acerca de legendarias técnicas shinobi. Estaba incado sobre mullidos y elegantes cojines morados leyendo su pergamino que se encontraba extendido sobre una mesa baja._

_- Sasuke-chan – le llamó una imperiosa voz vigorosa. – ¿Qué tanto estudias? – preguntó aquel ser inundado de potestad y señorío._

_- ¡Madara-sama! – nombró el pelinegro y observó al inigualable Eterno Soberano recargado en el marco de la puerta con desgarbo. Aquel augusto y poderoso emperador vestía ceremoniosas túnicas de gala de color rojo escarlata con sublimes bordados dorados a juego con sus feroces ojos rojos vampíricos enmarcados por profundas ojeras violetas. Su cabello largo y rebelde caía sobre su espalda con soltura. La expresión de su rostro era provocativa, casi perversa._

_- Estudio para algún día ser un gran shinobi –_

_- ¿Y por qué quieres ser tal cosa? – repuso Madara juguetón._

_- ¡Para algún día poder proteger a mi hermano mayor con todas mis fuerzas! – juró con seriedad. Madara sonrió acrecentando la malicia de su rostro._

_- ¡Entonces cuento contigo, Sasuke-chan! – expresó el regio emperador_

_- ¡Madara-sama! – exclamó la aterciopelada voz varonil de Itachi en el fondo de aquella suntuosa habitación. El hermano mayor salió detrás de un ostentoso biombo dorado de seis paneles pintado ricamente a mano con el frondoso paisaje de un ubérrimo jardín exótico lleno de árboles de cerezo, pavos reales y estanques infestados de peces dorados; no obstante la magnificencia de esta preciada obra de arte palidecía y perdía su valor al lado de Itachi. El Uchiha mayor vestía una larga túnica color amarillo paja con hermosos detalles azul marino, los pliegues de la túnica fueron acomodados cuidadosamente para que la piel de sus atléticas piernas fuese visible discretamente, lo mismo con su fuerte torso. Su largo y sedoso cabello lacio color noche yacía suelto cayendo espectacularmente sobre sus hombros._

_Al admirar a su suntuosa propiedad delante, las facciones de Uchiha Madara ahora si fueron perversas._

_- Itachi, como siempre me has robado el aliento. Luces espectacular. Todo lo bello pierde su gracia a tu lado – recitó el Soberano extasiado._

_El elogiado asintió levemente en señal de agradecimiento, luego caminó hacia su hermano menor para despedirse de él cariñosamente. Mientras lo hacía, el placentero aroma de jazmines que emitía el hermano mayor golpeó agradablemente los sentidos de ambos presentes._

_- Has olvidado el emblema de diamantes y oro que te he regalado. Ve a ponértelo, te lo ruego – habló Madara hipnotizado por su adorada pertenencia. Itachi asintió y caminó de regreso a sus aposentos. Ambos, Sasuke y el Emperador miraron anonados el andar del hermano mayor._

_- Sasuke-chan ¿No opinas que el color rojo le va mejor a tu hermano? – comentó el Soberano sonriendo retorcidamente._

_- Si, si. A Nii-san le van todos los colores –_

_- ¿Y no crees, Sasuke-chan, que la fragancia a jazmines se saborea mucho mejor si estas flores se encuentran empapadas de sangre?

* * *

_

_La lluvia había sido eternamente la compañera de sus desgracias. En una torrencial noche de verano, en medio del acogedor pueblo que había sido su hogar durante aquellos meses tan felices, la desgracia y la calamidad se habían presentado frente Sasuke en su máximo esplendor. Una desdichada tragedia griega no hubiese terminado mejor._

_Itachi se había ataviado de rojo bermellón y el olor a jazmines se hallaba entremezclado sólidamente con el amargo olor de la sangre._

_Todos habían sido asesinados por un vampiro espeluznante. Todas las personas que pudo considerar como parte de su familia, todos los que habían acogido a dos hermanos que escaparon del incombatible yugo del Eterno Soberano, todos aquellos que les habían dado la mano y mucho más. La tempestuosa lluvia limpiaba rápidamente los ríos de sangre que inundaban al campirano poblado montañés._

_- ¿Por qué, Itachi? – gemía el joven Sasuke bañado en lágrimas quien no era capaz de contener su extenuante dolor._

_- Porque todos ustedes los humanos son existencias insignificantes y me repugnan. Sólo son ganado para el matadero –_

_La imponente figura de Itachi se encontraba de pie frente a la lastimera imagen del hermano menor arrastrándose sobre el fango de sangre, incapaz de ponerse de pie a causa del suplicio interno que sufría._

_- Mátame con ellos, te lo suplico – imploró Sasuke el desenlace de tan pérfida tortura._

_El hermano mayor levantó al menor de manera atroz por el cuello. Sasuke contempló, a través de la cortina de lágrimas que sus ojos no paraban de derramar, los sanguinarios ojos color escarlata de Itachi. Su adorado hermano de ojos negros había muerto mucho tiempo atrás y con él una gran parte del alma de Sasuke también. _

_- Ni siquiera vales la pena – manifestó el vampiro con rotundidad. Acto seguido arrojó el joven cuerpo de su hermano con fuerza inhumana hacia una construcción de madera provocando que se desplomara aparatosamente._

_El deseo de Sasuke no pudo ser realizado para su desgracia, no había muerto. Se había fracturado tantos huesos que era incapaz de decir cuales y cuantos eran los lugares que le provocaban un punzante dolor insoportable. Diversas vigas le habían atravesado varias zonas del cuerpo de manera inclemente y estas lesiones eran las que dominaban el límite de su umbral del dolor. Comenzó a toser sangre copiosamente._

_- Curarás tus heridas y te levantarás – el vampiro se había colocado a un lado de aquella construcción ruinosa. Su voz sobrenatural se anteponía a la tempestad. – Después me buscarás y algún día quizás seas capaz de venir a clamar venganza. Hasta entonces sabré si tu existencia vale algo la pena – después de escuchar estas últimas palabras Sasuke fue capaz de hundirse en su tan anhelada inconsciencia._

_Y todas las heridas causadas durante aquella noche tan fatídica curaron progresivamente; sin embargo la más profunda y dolorosa, aquella que desgarró su alma de manera bestial jamás lo hizo y nunca lo haría por toda la eternidad._

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe. Verificó que se encontraba en el Palacio de Tsunade. El híbrido se había recostado sobre su mullida cama para reposar y aunque intentó luchar contra sus imperiosos deseos de dormir, el sueño le había vencido finalmente. El pelinegro se hallaba bañado en sudor frío y desde sus hermosos ojos azabaches no habían dejado de fluir saladas lágrimas. El Uchiha sintió una impotencia tremenda y se limpió con furia las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro. Al ser un híbrido sólo era capaz conciliar el sueño una vez a la semana, pero él prefería llevar a su cuerpo al límite y era capaz de soportar hasta cuatro semanas en vela. Kimimaro le había advertido enardecidamente que esto tenía efectos negativos contra su organismo, pero aquello lo tenía sin cuidado y a Kaguya no lo atacaban horribles pesadillas del pasado durante el descanso; no obstante aquella pesadilla reciente había sido diferente a las que tenía de vez en cuando. Esta había sido en concreto muchísimo más vívida y por mucho. También había sido especialmente cruel rememorando en contraste la dulce imagen de su ya fallecido hermano mayor con la sádica y despiadada imagen del vampiro que más deseaba asesinar y que se hacía llamar Uchiha Itachi. Un repentino pensamiento se cruzó por la mente del híbrido y esto se reflejó en su rostro.

- El _Demonio Degolla Sueños_ ha hecho su aparición y se ha presentado debidamente conmigo el muy hijo de perra – susurró sombríamente, nuevamente otra reflexión cruzó su mente como un rayo. – Naruto – nombró el pelinegro y una pizca de alarma inundó su voz. Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación con apremio caminando hacia los aposentos de su protegido.

* * *

Las fuertes risotadas de un hombre no paraban de resonar en las enormes paredes de piedra de aquel calabozo iluminado por pesadas antorchas corroídas.

- ¡Los encontré! ¡Los he encontrado! – clamaba alucinado uno de Lores de Akatsuki. Hidan se hallaba frente a un espejo diabólico, la superficie de este espejo era de sangre y vino entremezclados, moviéndose tenuemente como si se tratara de una corriente auténtica. El reflejo de este singular y siniestro objeto mostraba la imagen del rubio durmiendo apaciblemente en sus aposentos dentro del Palacio del País Haru.

- Eres un maldito sádico, Hidan – murmuró Kakuzu con un tinte de molestia a su lado. Y las carcajadas malévolas de Hidan no dejaron de retumbar por algún buen tiempo.

* * *

Notas:

(1) Obi = "Faja" del yukata masculino

(2) Hime = Princesa

* * *

Hallo! n_n

Saludos a toda la gente bellísima que sigue esta historia! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y su interés en este humilde relato! =D

Mis más sinceros y eternos agradecimientos a todos lo que se molestan en escribir y dejar su review ¡Me hacen sonrojar tanto! ;D Gracias a: **chetza, Kea Langrey, Ranmen-chan, Laila-chan OwO, Nekomata-Mizu, sol uzumaki, 0.-0.0, NelIra, Lulubell y NaruSasu**

Espero que haya sido de su completo agrado y que no se hayan desesperado tanto por la demora! En compensación escribí un capítulo el doble de largo de lo que acostumbro hacer! O_o

Graciar por leer y mucha suerte a todos ustedes!

Y recuerden: Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz! xP... xD

_Auf Wiedershen!_

_"Pensar es más interesante que saber, pero menos interesante que mirar." [Johann Wolfgang Goethe]_


End file.
